Land of Hearts
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Kingdom Hearts fanmake. When Fictor is destroyed by the Dark Souls, Team Fictor teams up with Sasuke and Kakashi to try and save the universe! They travel to worlds filled with colorful characters while TL wields the one key to save them all...
1. Dive Into the Heart

Chapter 1: Dive Into the Heart

(A/N: The intro will be said in the first person.)

A white hedgehog is floating down through nothingness.

"I've been having these strange ideas." A voice said, "Most of them involving me, my brothers, and my friends. Is this for real or not?"

(A/N: THIS is the part where you hum Simple and Clean to yourself.)

The hedgehog floats down and lands on a place with a black sky, but pink light is radiating from it. He sees a person with black, Roxas-esque hair. The hedgehog holds up his left hand, which has a gauntlet around it. He then looks to see that the person is slightly out to sea. The person turns around as a wave comes up and holds out his hand. The hedgehog runs forward, but is caught by the wave. He spins underwater and sees that the boy continues to hold out his hand. The hedgehog tried going towards the boy, but got swept away. His head then breached the surface.

He saw a girl with dark hair and pale eyes waving at him. The hedgehog staggers out as the girl calls to him. The hedgehog stops in front of the girl, who giggles. The two then see shooting stars. The hedgehog then saw…himself flying down. He then tripped and began to fall into the water. The girl held out her hand, as if trying to catch the falling hedgehog.

The hedgehog landed in the water with a SPLASH! Strangely, he closed his eyes and began to sleep. He floated to the bottom of the ocean and woke up. His cowboy boots landed on the bottom. He glanced around, uncertainly. His foot then moved forward and the ground beneath his foot exploded into a shower of doves. He glanced around at the doves as they flew away.

The thing he was standing on? A stained glass portrait of Yuffie Krisagi (Final Fantasy VII).

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The hedgehog glanced around. He had white fur, blue eyes, a golden mane, a glove with red circuitry on his right hand, a gauntlet on his left arm, and wore cowboy boots. Around him, a mysterious voice spoke…

"So much to do…so little time. Take your time, young hedgehog. The door is not yet open. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

"I'm seventeen. What do you think?" the hedgehog replied, voiced by Joaquin Phoenix. He took a step forward.

"Good. You could have lived without the sarcasm, though." The voice continued, "Give your power form and it will appear."

Three trapezoids appeared. On them, a shield, a sword, and a staff appeared.

"It will give you strength. Choose well." The voice concluded.

The hedgehog looked around, but the sword was what got his attention. He took the sword and the voice continued.

"The power of the Warrior. A powerful weapon that can cause mass destruction if in the wrong hands. Is this the power you choose?"

"It's in my hand, isn't it?" the hedgehog asked.

"Your path is set."

The sword vanished.

"What will you give in exchange?"

The hedgehog picked up the staff.

"The power of the mystic. Untold wisdom and knowledge. Is this the staff you give up?"

"Yeah." The hedgehog replied.

The stones vanished…as did the stained glass picture keeping the hedgehog on solid ground. He flew through the darkness.

He then landed on a portrait of Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX). The hedgehog landed in a cat-like pose. When he got up, the sword appeared in his hand.

"THIS is the strangest dream I've had since…last Monday. Never got the hang of Mondays…" the hedgehog simply said.

"You have gained the power to fight." The voice continued. The hedgehog swung the sword around, "Alright! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others." A black creature appeared. It had a flat face, a mane of tentacles, and red markings on its chest, "However, there will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

The creature leapt at the hedgehog, who brought the sword slashing through its face. It vanished in a puff of smoke. He jumped as another two attacked. The two creatures collided and the hedgehog removed their heads.

"BEHIND YOU!" the voice shouted as the hedgehog wheeled around to see a group of the creatures jumping at him. He was sucked into the darkness.

The hedgehog thrashed around as he regained his composure on another stained glass picture with various colors around it. He got up and saw a door. He turned the knob to no avail.

"Why can't I open this?" the hedgehog asked. He glanced over to a treasure chest, "What's this?"

The hedgehog tapped the chest with his sword and it sprung open. A potion flew out and the hedgehog caught it.

"A potion?" the hedgehog asked. He then noticed a crate and shoved it over to the door. It did nothing and the hedgehog sliced it in half out of simple irritation. A barrel then appeared. The hedgehog's right arm glowed pale blue, as did the barrel. The hedgehog tossed the barrel into the door, where it shattered to splinters.

"OPEN, DANG YOU!" the hedgehog shouted, trying to open the door to no avail. The hedgehog growled before kicking the door, weakly. It then swung open, "DANG IT!"

The hedgehog walked in and saw three people, who were called Dezblade, Jacobyel, and Fortune Glyph (all of these are author friends). They were all in a strange place that seemed to be…underground.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself."

The hedgehog walked over to Dezblade, who glanced over to him.

"Out of getting old, being indecisive, and staying in the same place forever, which scares you the most?" Dez asked.

"Being indecisive." The hedgehog replied.

"Bein' indecisive." Dez said before asking, "Is that REALLY scary?"

The hedgehog walked over to Jacobyel, who also glanced over to the hedgehog.

"What do ya want outta life?" Jacobyel asked, "Seeing rare sights, be the best there is, or live like there's no tomorrow?"

"See rare sights." The hedgehog answered.

"See rare sights, huh?" Jacobyel asked.

The hedgehog walked over to Fortune Glyph.

"What's most important to you?" Fortune Glyph asked, "Being number one, protecting your friends, or seeing new places?"

"Protecting my friends." The hedgehog answered.

"Is protecting your friends really important?" Fortune asked.

"You're afraid of being indecisive, you want to see rare sights, and you protect your friends. Your adventure will begin in the dead of night. It will not be a perfect one, yet not an unpleasant one."

"That sounds good." The hedgehog said.

"The day the door opens is both far off and at hand. Be ready for when it does."

The hedgehog was surrounded by a bright light. When it vanished, he was at the stained glass portrait of Kim Possible (Kim Possible). A group of the creatures appeared again.

"These guys again?" the hedgehog asked with a cocky grin, "This shouldn't be too hard."

In a flash of his sword, the creatures vanished. He snorted as lights appeared. Stained glass stairs led to the next area. The hedgehog ascended them and was at the portrait of a teenage with tanned skin, a purple tank top, a pair of jeans, a pair of purple sandals, chestnut hair, and an earring. The girl was April Goodeve (A/N: I own April Goodeve. She's one of my OCs.).

"The closer you get to the light, the greater the shadow becomes."

The hedgehog glanced around as his shadow began to extend. It then stood up and shifted into something gigantic.

"Oh, crabapples." The hedgehog swore. He tried running, but almost fell off the portrait.

"Do not run. Don't forget…"

The hedgehog pulled out his sword and faced the giant creature. He sprung at the being and brought his sword into the creature's face.

"Do not run. Don't forget. You wield the mightiest weapon of all."

The hedgehog's sword went right through the creature's face. The being then began to dissolve as the hedgehog began to get absorbed into the blackness, too.

"Remember, young hedgehog, you will open the door to light."

The hedgehog, named TLSoulDude, was absorbed into the darkness…


	2. Fictor

Chapter 2: Fictor

TLSoulDude opened his eyes, groggily. He took in the Imagination River flowing above his head. He was laid back against a tree. He yawned before laying his head back. A girl with pale eyes then appeared over him, hanging upside-down on a branch. TL jumped out of surprise. The girl laughed.

"Gimme a break, will ya, Hanabi?" TL asked, getting up.

"TLSoulDude, you lazy bum." The girl, Hanabi (Naruto), said, "Why did I know I'd find you snoozing around here?"

"Wait, wasn't I somewhere else?" TL asked, "This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" TL grunted in pain before grabbing his temple.

"Are you STILL dreaming?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm not sure. Pinch me and find out." TL replied. He then said, "THAT was sarcasm."

"It sure was." Hanabi replied with a smile.

"Hey, Hanabi, what was it like? Y'know, your hometown." TL asked.

"I've already told you, TL, I don't remember." Hanabi answered.

"Nothin'?" TL asked.

"Nothin'." Hanabi said.

"Do ya wanna go back?" TL asked.

"Well, I like it here." Hanabi replied. She shrugged before saying, "But still, it'd be nice to visit it."

"Same here." TL said, "And any other worlds out there. I'm gonna be the first one to see 'em all!"

"Thank you, Anakin Skywalker." Grinned someone as a giant, green raptor thing jumped out of nowhere, a kid with spiky, red hair with indigo tips on him.

"Oh, REAL clever, bro." TL deadpanned.

"All I'm sayin'." The raptor, named Dimensiondude said, waving his claws in front of him. He was the older brother of TL.

"If you wanna see 'em all, we've gotta get to work." The spiky-haired kid, named Lunatic121…or Loony, said. He was the youngest brother out of him, TL, and D-Dude. How they were related…nobody really knew.

Someone then walked over to them.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The person was a teenage boy with black, Roxas-esque hair and had similar garbs. His name was Silent Keyblader.

"Speakin' of dark." Loony said.

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft, then." SK shrugged, tossing a log to TL. The hedgehog tried levitating it, but was a few seconds too late. It landed on the white hedgehog with enough force to bowl him over. SK then pointed a finger at Hanabi before saying, "And you're JUST as lazy as he is!"

"You've noticed?" Hanabi asked.

"After all these years he finally got it." Loon grinned.

"We'll finish this together!" Hanabi said, "I'll race you!"

"You're joking, right?" D-Dude asked.

"Ready? GO!"

The group then took off, D-Dude in the lead with his cheetah speed.

THIS was the inside-out world of Fictor. And THIS is where our story begins!

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group finished their race, exhausted. D-Dude had won…naturally. TL walked over to Hanabi.

"We're gonna gather supplies for our journey." Hanabi said, "Did you get that, Soul?"

"Of course." TL replied.

"Okay, then get these supplies." Hanabi continued, "Two logs, one cloth, one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"

"Roger!" TL said, taking off. He immediately saw two logs and levitated them over. He took off to an abandoned treehouse and tore the curtains off. As close to cloth as he would get. He then jumped over to a stand and picked up a rope. He jammed all of them into his invisible pocket. However, he saw his friend, Dezblade, swinging his toy swords around.

"Hey, Soul!" Dez called, noticing the hedgehog, "Wanna have a brawl?"

"Sure. Why not?" TL replied.

The two took up fighting stances. Dez then charged in to fight. TL ducked around one sword, but another got him in the side. TL yelled in pain and flicked his left fingers, sending one of the swords spinning out of Dez's hands. TL then darted over to the sword and blocked an oncoming blow from Dezblade. TL then kicked Dez off and bolted over to the warrior.

"Dead." TL said.

"No, I'm not. YOU are." Dez grinned, bringing his toy sword up into TL's manhood. The hedgehog shouted in pain as Dez tripped him and pointed his sword at TL's throat, "You gave me an opening to exploit, Soul. Try not to do that."

"I'll try." TL groaned, glowering at Dez. The warrior helped the hedgehog up and TL ran off.

He handed the objects he picked up to Hanabi, who deposited them onto the raft.

"Thanks, TL!" Hanabi said, holding something out to the Fictorian Hedgehog, "I found this today. I want you to have it."

TL picked it up—it was a Hi-Potion. He jammed it into his boot.

"Wanna call it a day?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure. I'm getting a bit tired." TL replied, stretching his arms out.

"Okay. We can finish it tomorrow." Hanabi smiled.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Later, TL, D-Dude, Loony, SK, and Hanabi were sitting on a tree. It was sunset…for Fictor, anyway. The entire planet was inside out and only a few holes allowed sunlight to let the plants grow. The group was watching the Imagination River.

"So, Hanabi's home is out there?" D-Dude asked.

"Maybe." SK replied, "But we'll never know by just staying here."

"How far can a RAFT take us?" Loon asked.

"Who knows?" Silent Keyblader shrugged, "But, if we've gotta, we'll think of something else."

"But, if you get to another world, what'll you do when you get there?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this inside out planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" SK asked.

"I dunno." TL replied, kicking against the tree to get more comfortable.

"TLSoulDude, YOU are the most laid-back and lazy person I've ever known." SK snapped.

"Ah, only sticks and stones." TL waved the insult aside.

"But Keyblader has a point." D-Dude said, scratching his chin with his ebony claws, "Knowing why we ended up in Fictor's why we're going to try and see if there's anything out there."

"We're just doin' the same ol' stuff, day-in and day-out." Loony agreed.

"So, we should get going." SK finished.

"You've been hanging out with D-Dude too much, haven't you?" Hanabi asked.

"Not really." Keyblader replied, "I came up with this myself. If you didn't come here, I wouldn't have thought of it. Thanks, Hanabi."

"No problem." Hanabi said.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Later, the small group walked to their houses. However, SK stopped TL.

"Hey, SoulDude." He said, tossing TL a fruit that looked like a blue moon, a red sun, and a yellow star, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Celestial Fruit?" TL asked, turning the strange fruit around in his hand.

"Y'know the legends. If two people share Celestial Fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives, no matter what." SK explained, "Didn't you wanna try it?"

"What're you…"

"Clueless as ever, TL." Keyblader replied, taking off. TL tossed the fruit over his shoulder and took off after Silent Keyblader.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Konoha…

In the Hidden Leaf Village, a young adult walked towards the Hokage's office. He had black hair, dark eyes, clad in the purple armor of an ANBU black-op. He was Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto). He walked into the office.

"Well, dobe, what'd you want me…" Sasuke then noticed that no one was in there. It was only him…however, a reddish orange toad with a black jacket hopped out, a note in his mouth. Sasuke plucked the note out of Gamakichi's (Naruto) mouth. His eyes went from side-to-side and then widened. He took off in a burst of adrenaline. THIS was serious…

He ran out and found a man reading something. He had everything on his face covered…save his left eye. He had spiky, silver hair and an ANBU uniform. He was reading some manga when Sasuke arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke barked, "Could you forget Make-Out Paradise for a moment! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

The man, Kakashi Hatake (Naruto), however, seemed completely absorbed into his book. Sasuke growled before swiping the manga out of the scarecrow ninja's hand. Kakashi stared at his hand and glanced up to see Sasuke. His response to Sasuke stealing his book was…

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke. How are you today?"

Sasuke got straight to the point as he said, "We have a problem. DON'T tell anyone!"

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked, eye focused on something over Sasuke's shoulder.

"NOT even the Hokage's wife." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said again.

"NO!" Sasuke barked, "THIS is top-secret!"

"Hi, girls." Kakashi greeted, raising his hand. Sasuke turned around and saw a pair of girls—one with pale skin, eyes, and dark hair and another with pink hair and green eyes.

Sasuke moaned before putting his head in his hand. THIS was already becoming a major problem.


	3. Final Preparations

_Here's the third chapter. Just don't expect any updates on Thursday-Sunday (I NEVER update on Sunday unless I just can't help myself). Still, read, review, and don't flame._

Chapter 3: Final Preparations

Back on Fictor, the group continued their name for the ship.

"I say we name it Lunatic the Great!" Loon said, striking a proud pose.

"Not in your life, Loon." D-Dude deadpanned.

"How about Ocean Arrow?" TL asked, "It's a pretty good name."

"I say it should be named the Phoenix." SK stated.

"O-kay, this is goin' nowhere." Dimensiondude said, "How about we settle this in a race?"

"Fine by me." TL and SK said, in unison.

"Alright, it's Soul against Keyblader." Hanabi stated in an official voice, "D-Dude, Loony, and I will be the judges. The same rules apply: go any way you want. The first one to touch that star mark…" Hanabi pointed at a star-mark a good distance away, "And can come back is the winner. And you can't use your powers."

"Sounds good." TL said, shrugging. He glanced over to SK as they began to talk, "If I win, I'm captain and if you win…?"

"I get to share the Celestial Fruit with Hanabi." Keyblader finished.

"Huh?" TL asked, scratching the place just below his fifth prong.

"Should that be it?" SK asked, "The winner gets to share a Celestial with Hanabi."

"Wait a minute…"

Before TL could say more, Hanabi gave the signal and the two took off. TL's moment of hesitation gave SK a head start. TL regained himself and took off. Being styled after a Mobian hedgehog, TL could run at high speeds. He quickly jumped over from tree-to-tree. SK was already at the star! TL jumped at it and touched it as SK's hand touched it. The two took off. They jumped from tree-to-tree. The two neared the finish line! TL leaned forward and stuck out his tongue as the two arrived.

"The winner is…TL." Dimensiondude stated, deactivating his Spirit Eyes, "He won by a tongue and I'm not joking."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Later, TL was talking to Hanabi again.

"Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, SoulDude, you're looking for…one Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Hanabi handed TL a glass container, "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask."

"On it!"

TL took off like lightning. He spotted one of his friends—a blue-skinned girl with white hair and pink eyes named Fortune Glyph (everyone called her Lucky, though). He walked over to her—the two could always talk of many things together.

"Have you heard the legend of the Celestial Fruit?" Lucky asked, "When you share it with someone you care about, your destinies become intertwined. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Kinda…" TL replied. He then changed the subject, "Wanna spar?"

"Uh…sure." Lucky answered.

The two stood a good distance away from each other.

"Bring it, Lucky." TL said, taking a tiger pose.

Lucky, instead of charging in, took a silver pen off of her belt. She jotted down a glyph in the sand. She shouted something and the sand blew up in a powerful sandstorm. TL was caught in the center, undamaged, but unable to see or move. The hedgehog's counter was to shoot red lightning at various undefined areas. He missed Lucky, who immediately brought her foot into TL's face. The hedgehog flew out of the sand and landed in a heap.

"You let your guard down." Lucky stated, somewhat surprised that she had trumped one of her oldest friends, "Be sure not to do that when fighting an enemy you can't see."

"Thanks." TL groaned, massaging his jaw. He got back up and ran around the island. He picked up a seagull egg…the seagull trying to peck a hole in his head. He plucked up two mushrooms afterwards and met up with one of his friends, who was named Jacobyel.

"Hey, Jake, what's kickin'?" TL asked.

"Dezblade and me are gonna do some exploring today." Jacobyel replied, jabbing his thumb at a small cave, "In that base of the tree. There's gotta be something in there…" Jake stared at TL before asking, "Wanna spar?"

"Sure, why not?" TL replied.

The two were soon standing a good distance apart.

"Comin' at ya!" TL shouted, swinging his left arm around, throwing several small stones at Jacobyel. The latter, grabbed one and tossed it at another to intercept. He then charged forward and grabbed a kick that TL threw at him. He swung the hedgehog around and threw him into the tree.

"You got cocky." Jake stated, "NEVER underestimate your opponent."

"THESE haven't been my days…" TL groaned as he walked into the cave. He knew that there was a mushroom in there.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL plucked out the final mushroom and saw a few scribbles on the wall. One in particular.

_A younger TL and Hanabi were carving something into the wall. They moved to show that they had drawn each other._

TL picked up a stone and began to carve something into his drawing—a Celestial Fruit.

"I have come to see the door to this world." A voice stated. TL yelped and jumped.

He wheeled around, right hand sparking with red electricity, "Who's there?!"

"This world has been connected." The person said, walking out—showing that he was covered in a dark brown cloak.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" TL asked.

"Tied to the darkness…" the figure stated again, "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out!" TL snapped. Something then occurred to him as he asked, "Wait a minute…where'd YOU come from?"

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." The figure said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, you'll see! I'm gonna LEARN what's out there!" TL barked.

"A meaningless effort." The figure scoffed, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"Well, THE SAME WORKS IN REVERSE!" TL snapped, "One who understands NOTHING can KNOW nothing!"

Lunatic walked in just as TL was finishing this.

"Bro, who're ya talking to?" the nutty ninja asked.

TL's eyes darted between Loon and the place where the figure originally stood. Loon looked at the picture and gave a mischievous grin.

"Plannin' on sharin' a Celestial Fruit with Ms. Hanabi?" he asked, deviously.

"WHAT?!" TL demanded, looking at his edit to the picture—him giving Hanabi part of a Celestial Fruit, "WHY are you here?!"

"Just curious." Loon replied, "SO, are ya gonna ask her to share a fruit with ya?"

"NO." TL deadpanned.

"TL and Hanabi, sittin' in a tree." Loon sang, "K-I-S-S…"

Before Lunatic could finish his sentence, TL sent a few jolts of electricity through his system. The Fictorian Ninja fell to the ground in a smoking heap. TL dragged him out and dunked his little brother's head into the water. Loon coughed as he emerged.

"What hit me?" Loon asked, dazedly.

"Enough juice to power Ultimo-sensei's house for the next few weeks." TL replied, patting Lunatic on the shoulder. He looked at the water and saw that it was full of fish, "Too bad big bro isn't here. HE could probably catch these fish, no problem."

TL jammed his hand in there and caused red electricity to flow out of his hands. Electricity pulsed across the ocean, but TL stopped it before it could cause any major damage. A few fish floated up, dead.

"Well…that was easy." TL said, grabbing three of the fish…getting electrocuted in the process. He walked over to the small spring, tossing Lunatic the fish, "Hold these."

Lunatic caught the fish and got shocked…again.

"What's with me and getting electrocuted today?" Loon asked, his spikes singed.

TL dunked his bottle in the spring and filled it up with clear, spring water. He levitated the fish out of Loon's hand and put them in his "invisible video-game pocket". The hedgehog and ninja walked over to the raft, where they saw Hanabi working on something.

"What's that?" Lunatic asked.

"It's a charm made of Imagin Shells." Hanabi replied, "In the old days, sailors always wore Imagin shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

"Hanabi?" TL said, holding out the provisions with levitation.

"Oh, you've gotten the provisions?" Hanabi asked, "I found something, too! Here!"

Hanabi tosses TL something.

"Another Hi-Potion." TL sighed, putting the Hi-Potion into his boot.

"Are ya tired? Should we call it a day?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah." TL replied, yawning, "I'm exhausted."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL and Hanabi were watching the Imagination River of Fictor flow, giving life to the world and everything in it. Hanabi let out a small sigh.

"You know, Keyblader's changed." She stated.

"What?" TL asked, distracted.

"Well…" Hanabi's voice trailed off.

"You okay?" TL asked.

"Hey, TL!" Hanabi said, excitedly, "Let's just take the raft and go! Just the two of us!"

"Huh?!" TL asked, dumbfounded.

"Just kidding." Hanabi giggled.

"What's gotten into you?" TL asked, "YOU'RE the one who's changed."

"I guess." Hanabi sighed. She then said, "I was pretty afraid at first, but now, I'm excited. I know that we can always come back here! I can't wait until we set sail! It's gonna be great."

"Yeah. Of course it will!" TL agreed.

"TL…don't ever change." Hanabi requested.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Back in Konoha, Sasuke had assembled Kakashi and the two girls into the room, where Gamakichi was sleeping.

The letter was read as follows…

_Sasuke,_

_Sorry to leave in a hurry without even sayin' good-bye, but something BIG'S gonna happen…and it'll make the invasion of Pein look like a party gatecrash. Stars have been goin' out like candles on a birthday cake, which probably means that disaster isn't too far away. I've gotta check it out. BUT, there is someone with a "key"…the key to our survival. I need you and Kakashi-sensei to find him and stick with him. Understand? Without that key, we're all DEAD! Go to Rucksack Village and find DarkMagicianmon. I'm sure he'll point ya in the right direction._

_P.S. Will you apologize to Hinata for me? Thanks, pal!_

The pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno (Naruto), gasped at this.

"What's this mean?" she asked.

The girl with pale eyes, Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)…or Uzumaki as the case may be, replied, "It means…we'll just have to trust Naruto."

"I sure hope the little knucklehead's alright." Kakashi said, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Lady Hinata." Sasuke assured Hinata, "We'll find the Hokage and this key thing."

"Thank you." Hinata thanked, "Both of you."

"And Sakura, could you…"

"You know I can." Sakura interrupted Sasuke's next statement. She then said, "You two, just be careful."

"And we've gotten someone to chronicle your travels." Hinata continued, gesturing to a desk. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as a yellow sponge with large, blue eyes and square pants walked out.

"Hi!" the sponge greeted, "Spongebob Squarepants at your service!"

"We hope for your safe return." Hinata said, "Please, help Naruto."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi waved to the Uchiha.

"Well, good luck, Sasuke." Kakashi said, cheerily.

"You're not getting out of it THAT easily." Sasuke deadpanned, grabbing Kakashi's jacket and dragging the Copy Ninja away.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Later, the two ninjas were walking down a set of stairs, Kakashi talking with the sponge, named Spongebob (SpongeBob SquarePants).

"So, Spongebob, YOUR world disappeared, too?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was terrible!" Spongebob replied, worriedly, "We were all scattered! As far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to the castle! I sure hope my friends are okay!"

"Kakashi-sensei, we'll be need to keep quiet about this place." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, right." Kakashi said, mildly surprised, "When we're in other worlds, we can't talk about where we're from. It'll protect the world border."

"It's ORDER." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I knew it was SOMETHING like that…" Kakashi replied, shrugging and pulling out another Make-Out Paradise book. He then said, "Maybe we should get some new clothes…"

The two were in ANBU uniforms, so it would be pretty obvious that they weren't from anywhere. The two walked into a clothing store and walked out. Sasuke now had a blue shirt with the white fan of the Uchiha clan emblazoned on the back and a pair of tan shorts. Kakashi now had a green jacket with a navy-blue suit underneath.

They then entered a hangar, which had several LEGO ships in it. Sasuke walked over to a pipe.

"Uchiha Sasuke to launch crew." Sasuke said, "Do you read?"

The launch crew, Konohamaru (Naruto), Moegi (Naruto), and Udon (Naruto), read him loud and clear. Konohamaru pulled a lever and a hole opened under the two ninjas and sponge. The three fell in. Gamakichi then hopped in after them. Sasuke got to the controls and noticed Sakura and Hinata, come to see them off. Sasuke simply nodded.

"BLAST OFF!" he shouted. They looked ready to take off into space!

They didn't. The ship fell into a hole and out of the world. It then took off into space.


	4. Departure

_I know that I said I'd only update on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, but hey! I've got nothing BETTER to do, fanfiction-wise._

Chapter 4: Departure

TL was kicked back on his bed, relaxing. He looked over to a model ship with two figures in it and heard Hanabi's voice ring through his head.

"_I can't wait until we set sail! It's gonna be great."_

TL looked around his room—he and Lunatic shared a bunk bed (A/N: we have before.) and D-Dude was curled up in sleep. He then noticed something going on outside.

"A storm?" the hedgehog wondered aloud. He then remembered something and shouted, "OH NO! THE RAFT!"

THIS woke Lunatic and Dimensiondude.

"What?" D-Dude asked, groggily.

"I was dreaming that we were in some shameless Kingdom Hearts spin-off…" Lunatic mumbled. He had NO idea how right he was.

"We've gotta save the raft!" TL shouted, bolting out like lightning.

"The way he used the word 'we' makes me VERY uncomfortable…" Dimensiondude moaned.

Downstairs, Team Fictor's mother was calling for them.

"D-Dude! TL! Loony!" she called, "Dinner's ready! Come and get it! Dimensiondude? TLSoulDude? Lunatic121?"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The three Fictor Brothers rowed over to the island on a boat. They looked up at the skies.

"What's that?" Loon asked.

"Strange as it may seem, I don't know." Dimensiondude replied.

TL glanced over to see that there were two other boats there. Boats that he recognized…

"Silent Keyblader's boat! And Hanabi's!" TL shouted.

Suddenly, a cluster of shadows appeared and took on physical forms. They had flat faces with NO facial features at all, manes of tentacles on the back of their heads, had black skin with glowing, red symbols on them, short legs, and long arms. They roared like wild animals and crawled towards the group.

"HOLY CRUD!" Lunatic shouted.

"Eat fire!" Dimensiondude shouted, sending a burst of flames into the creatures…doing no damage whatsoever. Lunatic summoned his chakram and began cutting at them. He did as much damage as Dimensiondude.

TL held out his right and left hands. His right began sparking with red electricity and his left began glowing with a pale blue light. Red lightning shot out of his right hand and caught some of the creatures and boulders tore themselves free and struck the creatures. How much damage did he do? None at all.

"Crap!" D-Dude swore, "We can't hurt these things!"

"Any ideas?" TL asked.

"RUN!" Loon shouted.

"Good idea." D-Dude said. The three then ran off towards the island. THERE, TL saw a certain figure…

"Keyblader?" TL asked. He then shook his head and asked, "Where's Hanabi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door's open…" was all SK had to say.

"What?" TL asked.

"This is it, guys!" SK said, "We can go and see the outside world!"

"SK, are ya feelin' okay?" was Loony's question.

"What're ya talkin' about?" was D-Dude's question.

"We've gotta find Hanabi!" was TL's exclamation.

"Hanabi's coming with us!" SK replied, " Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"I am…" Lunatic whimpered.

Shadows then surrounded the four. Dimensiondude actually yelled. Lunatic screamed. SK held out his hand to TL. The hedgehog struggled to try and reach the hand of his friend, but the four were consumed by darkness.

A burst of light then shot through, liberating TL and his brothers. In his hand was…

"What's that?" Loon asked.

"It's a Keyblade, ya knucklehead." D-Dude replied, "But…it's not like anything I've ever seen."

In TL's left hand was, indeed, a Keyblade. Only, it was styled like a Japanese sword, had various shuriken designs on it, two leaves around the handle, a strange leaf symbol as its Keychain, and three kunai as the teeth.

Keyblade…Keyblade…

The words rang through TL's mind like crazy.

"Konoha Ninja." TL said aloud, naming the Keyblade.

One of the creatures then sprung out of nowhere. TL's simple response was to bring the Konoha Ninja through the creature, slicing it clean in half.

"Cool." TL grinned. Light then shot out and hit his brothers. Nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" Loony asked.

Two more creatures appeared and sprung at D-Dude and Loony. Dimensiondude, instinctively, shot fire out that consumed the creature, leaving nothing but ash.

"I guess it's letting US be able to kill these things." D-Dude said.

Lunatic summoned his chakram and threw them at the next creature, slicing its head off.

"I remove the 'I guess' from my previous statement." Dimensiondude said.

"Let's get goin'!" TL shouted, swinging the Konoha Ninja in front of him. The three then took off, destroying all of the creatures in their way.

They then arrived to the hollow at the tree. Strangely, there was a large, white door in front of it.

"Was this always here?" Lunatic asked.

"I think we would've noticed if it WAS." D-Dude said, flatly.

TL tapped the door with his Keyblade. It swung open, but more of the creatures approached.

"We'll hold 'em!" D-Dude grinned.

TL bolted into the secret place and ran through it. He saw a strange door thing in front of it. He then noticed someone in front of it…

"Hanabi!" TL shouted.

Hanabi glanced over to TL, looking as if she was ill.

"TLSoulDude…" she simply moaned.

The door then swung open and a burst of black wind came out, blowing Hanabi over to TL. The hedgehog held out his arms to try and catch the Hyuga girl…who vanished the moment his fingers made contact. TL barely had time to register this when he was blown away, too.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL groaned as he woke up. He saw D-Dude and Loony next to him. He noticed that they were on an island…which was suspended in midair.

"Did I miss something?" TL asked.

"Oh, just the rest of the planet getting covered in this darkness." D-Dude replied, no form of sarcasm, though.

Something huge then burst from the ground, causing Lunatic to scream in terror. It was a Darkside Heartless (Kingdom Hearts)! TL looked up at it, face filled with fear.

"Go for the face." Dimensiondude stated.

"What?" TL asked.

"Ancient boxing code." D-Dude replied, "If faced with a huge opponent, go for the face. You can train every part of your body…except your face."

TL grinned as he gripped his Keyblade. He jumped up to deliver a slash to the Darkside's face. The creature roared in pain and batted the hedgehog down. Loony grabbed TL by the hand and heaved him up.

"THRASH 'IM!" Lunatic shouted.

TL held his Keyblade at the ready. However, the creature swatted him out of the air. Dimensiondude jumped up and grabbed TL's mane in his teeth and heaved him up.

"GET UP THERE!" the Dragonsaur barked after he let TL go.

The hedgehog flew up like a rocket and brought his Keyblade through the Darkside's face. The creature then flew up into the dark ball above them. TL landed on the ground and dismissed his Keyblade. However, it was as if a vacuum was trying to absorb the three. TL gripped the ground, D-Dude caught TL's boot in his teeth, and Loon grabbed Dimensiondude's tail with a white-knuckled death-grip. However, their chain was short-lived as TL lost his grip and all three flew, screaming, into the orb above them.


	5. Planet People in Rucksack Village

Chapter 5: Planet People in the Rucksack Village

Rucksack Village…

In a dark, dreary town, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gamakichi walked/hopped through. Something then caught Kakashi's eye (with emphasis on EYE) as the Copy Ninja looked up.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"A star's goin' out." Kakashi replied, pointing at the sky. A small wink and a star vanished.

"We've gotta hurry, then." Sasuke said. The three walked through. Mere minutes into the search, Sasuke's patience ended as he muttered, "WHERE'S that key?"

"I think we should go find this DarkMagicianmon guy." Kakashi stated. He then noticed that Gamakichi was going in a different direction, "Hey, Sasuke…"

"NOT now, Kakashi." Sasuke snapped.

"Well, there's no need to be rude." Kakashi sighed, "Come on, Gamakichi."

Gamakichi hopped into an alleyway and noticed the Fictor Brothers, in a heap. Gamakichi hopped all over the three. TL, who was on top, came to, but was looking groggy.

"What a wild dream…" TL mumbled. Gamakichi then spat into the hedgehog's face. TL bolted up, goo dripping off his face, "HOLY MOTHER OF UNINTENTIONAL COMEDY! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!"

"TL, get your gluteus maximus off of my face…" Dimensiondude growled.

"Sorry." TL apologized, getting off his older brother.

Dimensiondude got up and peeled the flattened Lunatic off his chest.

"Ow." Lunatic simply said.

TL looked at the town, which was dreary, "Wow. Never thought THIS would happen." Then, for reasons unknown, TL leaned down to Gamakichi and asked, "Do YOU know where we are?"

"TL…it's a frog." Lunatic stated.

"I'm a toad, ya nitwit." Gamakichi replied, rudely, "And of course I know where we are! This is Rucksack Village!"

"Isn't rucksack another name for a backpack?" D-Dude asked.

Gamakichi just hopped away.

"Well, there's no need to be rude (A/N: Sometimes Loon really DOES say that.)!" Lunatic shouted after Gamakichi, indignantly.

The three walked out and observed the town. They then entered a store with the name 'Accessories, Heavy Artillery, and Dangerous Explosives'.

"Looks like something that'd belong in Red vs. Blue." TL stated.

"We don't WATCH Red vs. Blue, remember?" D-Dude stated.

"Seriously, this looks like something that would belong in RvB." TL just shrugged. They walked in.

"Hey, what can I…" the store owner wore brown medieval-style clothing, had a green travelling cloak, a sword, a bow, and several guns, "Oh. Never mind. You're just a trio of…weirdos."

"That's SMART ALECKS, dude!" Lunatic snapped.

"And our names are Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, and Lunatic121!" TL snapped, indignantly.

"Fine, just calm down." The owner stated. He then noticed their looks and asked, "What's up with you three? Did ya get lost or something?"

"No." D-Dude replied, "It's just…where is this place?"

"WHAT?" the owner half-shouted, "You don't know what this place is? It's Rucksack Village. YES, we know that 'rucksack' is another word for backpack. DON'T complain about it, it's the friggin' writer's fault."

"Rucksack Village…guess this IS another world, dude." TL stated.

"It sure is and the name's Ranger." The owner replied.

"'Ranger'?" Loon asked, "Is that anything like a Power…"

"Refer to me as a Power Ranger, you little pest, and you'll die FIVE TIMES before you hit the ground." Ranger hissed in a threatening voice. He then returned his attention to TL, "And it is, seeing as it sure isn't that inside-out world you were talking about."

"Maybe we should get goin' and find SK and Hanabi." D-Dude stated, "All the Fangirl head trophies are making me feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, they were YAOI fangirls." Ranger stated.

"He's got ya beat, bro." Loon grinned.

"And if you guys need any help, just come here." Ranger finished, "And are you interested in any weapons of mass destruction today?"

"Not…really." TL replied, trying to sound polite.

"Fine." Ranger sighed as the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi Church. Need something for those Reds again? Fine. I'll send ya the next shipment of laser-guided rocket launchers."

The Fictorians walked out of the shop and explored the town. When they arrived in the Second District. They saw a man running, but was bowled over. He looked frightened as a pink heart flew out and ended up in the clutches of one of those black, tentacled creatures.

"CRUD!" TL swore, "IT'S THOSE CREATURES FROM FICTOR!"

Dimensiondude let loose a fireball and struck the creature dead.

"Let's get outta here while the gettin's good!" D-Dude stated as he opened the large, wooden door. They all ran out and back into Ranger's store.

"Back already?" Ranger asked, "Or did those lousy Dark Souls give ya trouble?"

"Dark Souls?" TL asked.

"Those black things." Ranger replied, "Did ya find 'em?"

"No." TL sighed.

"Well, you're bound to find it sooner or later." Ranger shrugged, "Just get out and keep lookin'."

"Okay, Ranger." Lunatic said.

The three then exited the store, but…

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said.

"What?" TL asked as a figure with purple armor walked out.

"And they'll keep comin' at you, as long as you wield that Keyblade." The figure said. He then reached up to his temples to massage them as he mumbled, "But why'd it choose a HEDGEHOG?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" TL demanded.

"Never you mind." The figure replied, "Now, let's see that Keyblade…"

"WHAT?!" TL snapped, getting in a battle pose, "There's NO WAY you're getting this!"

"And you'll have to fight us for it!" D-Dude growled.

The figure had purple, Dark Magician-esque armor, blue hair and eyes, and a long green staff propped over his shoulders.

"Fine." He said, "Have it your way."

He held out his staff as TL jumped in. Keyblade met staff in a clang of metal. Lunatic charged in with D-Dude. The Magician swung his staff free and hit Lunatic across the face. He then wheeled around and blasted D-Dude with magic, sending the dragon to the ground. The eldest and youngest Fictor brothers were out. TL swung his Keyblade down at the Magician time and time again. His Keyblade then slashed across the Magician's midsection. TL grinned, but the Magician held out his hand and a burst of blue powder flew at the Fictorian Hedgehog. TL coughed as the sleeping effects of the powder began to kick in.

"Now you're gonna…you're gonna…sleepy time now." TL then fell to the ground, sound asleep.

The Magician stood up, but then a female voice said, "Aw. You're slipping, DM."

The mage, DarkMagicianmon, looked over to the person who spoke—she had bubbles around her with pink hair and was around seventeen.

"I went easy on him and his brothers." DM shrugged, "Looks like things are gonna be harder than we thought. A heck of a lot harder…"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Elsewhere, Kakashi and Sasuke were continuing through another district.

"No one's here." Kakashi stated, "It's kinda spooky, wouldn't you say?"

"Getting paranoid in your old age, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Someone tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder. Sasuke wheeled around, "SHARINGAN!"

His eyes turned red with three pupils on each eye as he glowered at the person—a woman with white hair, blue eyes, and a black dress. This was Hikari Ino: DM's love interest.

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked, "Did the Hokage send you?"


	6. Three Becomes Five

Chapter 6: Three Becomes Five

_Come on, you lazy bum, wake up._

TL woke up to see Hanabi!

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked.

"I…I guess." TL replied, looking around. He saw that he was on a bed and next to him was Lunatic, and, curled up, Dimensiondude.

"The creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade." Hanabi explained, "But it was your heart they were after, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm just happy you're alive, Hanabi." TL grinned.

"Hanabi? Who're you talking about?" Hanabi asked, "I'm the great sorceress, Erinbubble."

"Wha?" TL asked.

In a flash of light, Hanabi was replaced by the teen girl with pink hair, who was Erinbubble.

"I think you overdid it, Darren." Erin stated.

DM walked in and simply said, "That's DarkMagicianmon."

D-Dude and Lunatic yawned as they steadily woke up.

"What hit me?" Loon asked.

"The Keyblade?" D-Dude asked as he looked over to where TL's Konoha Ninja was, propped up against the wall.

"Yeah. We had to get it away from the hedgehog to shake off those creatures." Erin explained, "Turns out THAT'S the way they were tracking you."

"We had to do it to conceal your heart from them…but it won't work for long." DM said, picking up the Konoha Ninja, "Still, I can't believe that YOU, out of the trillions upon trillions of beings in the universe are the chosen one."

DM swung the Keyblade. It vanished and appeared in TL's hand.

"That's one loyal sword." Loon stated.

"Oh well." DM shrugged, "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense?!" TL snapped, "What the heck's goin' on here?!"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

In another room, Hikari was talking to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Okay, you know that there are many worlds out there, besides your village and this town, right?" the Balance Queen asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Kakashi said.

"They HAVE been secret, because they've never been connected." Hikari replied, "But not anymore. When the Dark Souls came, everything changed."

(A/N: The Dark Souls are from my Lord of Souls series.)

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"The Dark Souls?" TL asked.

"The ones that attacked you." Erin said, "Ringing any bells yet?"

"The souls without hearts." DM stated.

"The darkness in peoples' hearts attracts 'em." Erin stated.

"And there's darkness…within every heart." DM finished, grimly.

Erin turned her head to TL and asked, "Hey, did you ever hear of someone named Blacknova?"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"Blacknova?" Kakashi asked, "Nope. Can't say that I have."

"He was studying the Dark Souls." Hikari explained, "He recorded all of his discoveries in a report, which was VERY detailed."

"Well, would it hurt if we saw it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry, but its pages are scattered everywhere." Hikari replied.

"Scattered?" Sasuke asked.

"To many worlds." Hikari finished.

"I just had a thought." Kakashi said, "What if the Hokage went to find them?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Kakashi-san." Hikari said.

"Wait a minute." Sasuke said, "We've gotta find that key first."

"That's right." Hikari replied, "The Keyblade."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL held up the Konoha Ninja and said, voice filled with awe, "So, THIS is the Key."

"Just like Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas." D-Dude grinned.

"I had a feeling this was where the conversation would go…" Loon groaned.

"Exactly." Erin said to all three.

"The Dark Souls fear the Keyblade with all their being." DM stated, "So, they'll keep coming after you…no matter what."

"I didn't ask for this!" TL barked.

"The Keyblades choose their masters and this one chose YOU." Erin replied.

"So, tough luck." DM said, leaning against a wall.

"When'd all THIS happen?" Loon asked.

"The last thing I remember is being on Fictor…" D-Dude strained.

"WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOME, MY PLANET?!" TL shouted, "Silent Keyblader…Hanabi…"

"You know what?" DM asked, "I don't know." DM's eyes traveled to TL, "The Dark Souls will be appearing soon. So, you'd better be prepared."

"For what?" TL asked.

"The fight of your life." DM replied, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." TL said. He then asked, "You ready, guys?"

"I am!" D-Dude answered.

"Same here." Loon said, giving the thumbs-up.

DM turned to Erinbubble and said, "Alright, Erin, let's go join Hime-chan. I think she's already talking to the other visitors."

"DM?" Erin asked.

Suddenly, a Dark Soul appeared in a flash of darkness.

"Erin, GO!" DM barked.

Erin bolted through the door, accidentally flattening Sasuke as she ran.

"Erin?" Hikari asked as she ran after Erin.

Back with our heroes, DM readied his staff.

"TL, let's go!" he growled as he shot a spell that sent the Dark Soul out. He jumped out the window as the Fictorians bolted down the stairs.

Back with Sasuke and Kakashi, the door moved back to show that Sasuke had been flattened.

"Laugh and die." He simply said to whoever's reading this and laughing.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

D-Dude, TL, and Loony fought their way through the room and found DM, who blasted apart another Dark Souls.

"Don't bother with the small fry." DM stated.

"WHAT?! THESE ARE SMALL FRY?!" Loon demanded.

"Yes." DM stated, "Find the boss."

More Dark Souls appeared.

"Oh, Hellboy curse." TL swore.

The three brothers ran through the Second District, destroying all Dark Souls in the way. Dimensiondude saw a door.

"Spirit Eyes! Activate!" Dimensiondude said, glowing with a strange aura. He looked at the door, as if trying to find something. Meanwhile, TL and Loony were fighting off all the Dark Souls that came their way. D-Dude then gasped as he deactivated his Spirit Eyes, "Behind this door…is a Dark Soul. Evil, ancient,…and hungry."

"Well, we don't wanna keep it waiting, then!" TL roared as he chopped a Dark Soul in half and bolted over to the door. He pulled it open and ran in. His brothers followed suit.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Kakashi ran onto the balcony and saw the Fictorian Brothers run in and bar the door with their bodies. However, he had problems of his own when several Dark Souls surrounded him. He held out a shield, which was dark green with silver lining and had the Konoha symbol in the center.

"You know what? I think that THESE are those Dark Soul things." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai knives and growled, "Let's get 'em, Kakashi!"

Three seconds later…

The two were tossed off the balcony. TL glanced up and summoned the Konoha Ninja, on instinct. However, the two ninja fell onto the hedgehog and his brothers in a dog-pile. They looked dazed, but then noticed TL's Keyblade.

"Is that the key?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so. At least, it RESEMBLES a key." Sasuke answered.

Immediately, a set of walls appeared over all of the group's possible exits. Sasuke and Kakashi got off the Fictor Brothers.

"Ow…" Lunatic groaned.

"What the heck's goin' on?" D-Dude asked.

"I have NO idea." TL replied.

In a flash of darkness, a Dark Soul appeared. However, it had a dog-like jaw, had no fur or feathers, two long arms, a mane of tentacles, and evil, yellow eyes. It was Sammael the Hellhound (Hellboy). It roared as TL summoned his Keyblade, Dimensiondude snorted fire, and Lunatic summoned his chakram.

Sasuke and Kakashi ran over to the Fictorian Brothers.

"We'll help." Sasuke stated.

Sammael roared before charging at the group. TL narrowly dodged and swung his Keyblade at the Hellhound's jaw. It shattered the jaw like glass, but Sammael simply snapped its jaw back into place. Dimensiondude then jumped in after Sammael and the hellhound and dragonsaur growled at each other before leaping into combat. Dimensiondude's claws slashed at Sammael's midsection. Sasuke and Kakashi activated their Sharingan Eyes. Sasuke then glanced over to Lunatic as he noticed something.

"You have chakra?" the Uchiha asked.

"Yeah. I've got chakra." Loon nodded.

"Then try this." Sasuke said, making hand-signs. Lunatic began to mimic his hand-motions.

Dimensiondude then grabbed Sammael and ripped the hellhound's throat free. He tossed the Hellhound away and snorted.

"Uh…lizard guy?" Kakashi asked, "You DO know that Sammael's also known as the Hound of Resurrection, right?"

"Oh, crap." D-Dude swore as TWO Sammaels tackled him.

TL swung his Keyblade at the second Sammael, slicing its head off. TL saw as the head grew a body and the rest of the body grew another head—making THREE hellhounds.

"Now, THAT'S just nasty!" TL growled. One of the Sammaels jumped at TL, but a spinning shield knocked it aside. Kakashi jumped over and plucked the shield out of the air before slamming it into another Sammael.

"NOW, Mr. Emo?" Loon asked.

"DON'T call me that." Sasuke growled before saying, "And yes."

"FIRE-STYLE!" the two shouted, "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

The two held their index fingers and thumbs up to their mouths and shot out balls of fire at the three demons, burning them to cinders.


	7. Villains of a Sort

Chapter 7: Villains of a Sort

"So, you guys were lookin' for us?" TL asked as the two shinobi explained what happened. Sasuke and Kakashi nodded at this.

"They've also been looking for the wielder of the Keyblade." Said someone. The three wheeled around to see DM, Erin, and Hikari.

"How about you come with us?" Kakashi asked, "We can go to other worlds on our ship."

TL was looking dreary as he said, "I wonder if I can find my friends…"

"Of course." Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked in no more than a whisper.

"Who knows?" Sasuke asked in return, also whispering, "But we're gonna need him if we're gonna find the Hokage."

DM then stepped forward and said, "TL, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." TL sighed, still looking dreary.

"But you CAN'T come looking like that." Sasuke said, "Don't frown or make a sad face."

Kakashi was obviously smiling under his mask, "Yeah! You've gotta look funny!"

Sasuke shoved Kakashi away, "This boat runs on positive energy. So, you've gotta be happy."

"Happy?" TL asked. Drum roll. TL lowered his head and looked up, making a strained smile.

"Okay, bro, don't hurt yourself." D-Dude stated.

TL's smile faded. Lunatic was laughing, Sasuke simply smiled, and Kakashi was obviously giving a broad grin.

"Now, THAT'S a funny face!" Kakashi grinned.

"Okay! We'll go with you guys!" TL said, finally using a happy voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said.

"I'm TLSoulDude." TL continued, "But my friends call me TL or just Soul."

"I'm the oldest of the three of us, Dimensiondude." D-Dude introduced, "But everyone calls me D-Dude, Big Green, or Big Double D."

"And I'm Lunatic the 121st, or Lunatic121. But you can call me Loony or just Lunatic." Lunatic finished.

The five put their hands on top of each other.

"Looks like we're a squad now." Kakashi said, "NOW, it's all for one and one for all!"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Meanwhile, in a dark place, a circle of villains was standing in…well, a circle.

"That miserable hedgehog defeated our hellhound." A purple-skinned elf man said. He then shouted, "HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT?!"

"That's the power of the Keyblade, yo." A red-skinned virus with a dark coat and an unusually long, blade-like left index finger stated, "His strength isn't his own."

"Why don't we turn him into a Dark Soul?" asked another person with purple skin, only this one was female, had silver hair, and a blue eye and a brown eye, "That'll settle things a lot faster."

"And the rodent's friends are the Hokage's lackeys!" shouted a round man with long legs and a bushy mustache, "They're ALL lowlifes, by the look of them!"

"You're no prize yourself." Pointed out a man with a long scar and a cigar in his mouth. He then laughed.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE…"

"Enough." Commanded a female voice. We see a tall woman with pale skin, a white dress, a long wand, blonde hair, and a crown of ice on her head; "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will he conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he'll be useful…"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Back in Rucksack Village, the five-man team was talking to the three Authors.

"Be ready for the long journey ahead of you." DM said, "We have no idea how far the Dark Souls have spread."

"Check out the shops here any time!" Erin said, cheerily, "There's lots of cool stuff here!"

"And this is from all of us." Hikari said, handing TL a small sack.

"What is it?" TL asked.

"It's a Soul Dew bag." Hikari replied, "Here, you can use Soul Dews to buy things. It's money, in other words. There's a hundred Soul Dews in there. Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Sempai-kun…"

"Who?" TL asked.

"Her name for DarkMagicianmon." Erin explained, "The two have somethin' going on."

"Here." Hikari said, handing TL an elixir.

"Good luck!" Erin said, nodding and walking away.

"I hope you find your friends." Hikari said, walking away.

"Keep your spirits up and never give up." DM finished, walking away, too.

The five then walk to a giant door in Rucksack Village.

"What's this thing?" D-Dude asked.

"The exit to Rucksack Village." Sasuke replied, "Our LEGO ship's out there."

"LEGO ship?" Loon asked, "Sounds like a cheap, novelty item."

"Well, it isn't." Kakashi replied, "It's how we go from world to world. Wait until you see it."

"And, TL, this is for you." Sasuke said, tossing something to TL.

TL's right hand began to spark with red electricity again.

"When'd I lose this?" TL asked, looking at his right hand.

"I'm guessing you lost that when you gained the Keyblade." Dimensiondude shrugged.

"THAT restored one of your lost abilities." Sasuke said, voice hinting surprise, "I thought I was giving you a Chidori…"

"Alright, let's get goin'!" TL said, walking to the door.

Spongebob hopped out, jotting something down in his journal.

"I see a BIG adventure in store for us! I've gotta keep track of it!" the absorbent sponge said, excitedly.

"Cool!" Lunatic said, poking Spongebob, "He's a walking cheese!"

"Uh…that would be a SPONGE." Spongebob corrected, "And could you please not poke me?"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five were soon in the LEGO ship and on their way.


	8. Yuzu on Trial

Chapter 8: Yuzu on Trial

Dreamland…

The LEGO ship deposited the group into the space above the next world—called Dreamland. Kakashi was leaning back, reading his manga. However, when they landed, the impact caused Kakashi to come back to earth.

"What?" the Copy Ninja asked.

The group looked around to see that they were in some sort of room. Something then shoved past Dimensiondude—namely, a round, brown thing with one eye and three hairs. It had hands with no fingers and feet that resembled shoes.

"OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR!" the thing, named Waddle-Doo (Kirby), said, hurriedly, "I'M HERE! I SHOULD BE THERE! THE KING'S GONNA FLATTEN ME FOR SURE!"

"This king sounds like a nice guy." Loon said, sarcastically.

Waddle-Doo ran out, looking freaked…well, his one eye, anyway.

"Let's see what's got 'im so frightened." TL said, opening a door. The five walked into a strange room with an unusually small person on a small chair with a large (in comparison to him) lock around him. He had a green jacket, a net shirt, and dark brown hair pulled back into a spiky bun. He was fast asleep.

"Where'd the little eyeball go?" Sasuke asked.

The five then saw a tinier version of Waddle-Doo skitter past. TL looked down and asked, "How'd he get so small?"

The person snorted awake and spoke in a low, raspy voice, "He's not too small. YOU'RE too big."

"Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, "Where've you been?"

"On my vacation." Shikamaru (Naruto) replied.

"You've been on vacation for the last THREE years." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, "Just when I thought I could get away from you. How troublesome…"

"Mornin'!" D-Dude greeted, cheerily.

"Good night." Shikamaru mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Hold it!" TL barked, "Tell us how to get small and I promise we'll let you sleep!"

"Fine. Just try that bottle." Shikamaru said, pointing to a set of bottles—a blue one and a red one. He then fell fast asleep.

"And what's he doing with a padlock?" Kakashi asked.

"Who cares?" Loon asked.

TL grabbed the blue bottle and drank some. The others took some.

"I'm kinda disappointed." Dimensiondude said.

"THAT LOUSY LIAR!" Lunatic shouted, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM…"

What Lunatic would do to Shikamaru remained unknown, seeing as the five members shrunk to an extremely small size.

"I've seen people do amazing things with amazing abilities." TL stated, "But this is just a new level of weird…"

"Where does THIS lead?" Kakashi asked, pointing to a hole.

"I dunno." Sasuke replied, "Let's find out."

The five walk through the hole to enter a courtroom. Inside was a girl with red hair, a large bird thing, Waddle-Doo, and several creatures that resembled Waddle-Doo. The things were called Waddle-Dees (Kirby). Waddle-Doo somehow blew a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" he shouted.

"I'm on trial?" the girl, Yuzu (Bleach), asked, "But why?"

"His Majesty, King Dedede, presiding!" Waddle-Doo proclaimed, ignoring Yuzu's question.

The large, bird thing, named King Dedede (Kirby), stood up. He had a yellow beak, a red robe with a white bunny on it, and a red cap with a white puffball on it. He glanced down at Yuzu.

"This girl's the culprit!" he shouted, "No doubt about it! And you wanna know why? BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"This is unfair!" Yuzu said.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Dedede asked.

"Yes. I haven't done ANYTHING wrong." Yuzu replied, "You might be king, but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean."

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" Dedede shouted.

TL glanced over to his brothers and companions.

"Guys! We should help her!" TL said.

"Yeah!" D-Dude growled in agreement.

"It's just…" Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We're outsiders and that would be considered meddling, which is against the rules." Kakashi sighed.

TL growled and clenched his fists. Were his two friends REALLY going to just let an innocent girl get falsely accused?!

"The court finds the defendant GUILTY AS CHARGED!" Dedede roared, "On the charges of assault and attempted theft of my heart, Waddle-Dees…TAKE 'ER OUR!"

The Waddle-Dees readied themselves for execution as Yuzu began to beg, "NO! Please!"

TL couldn't take anymore of this. He bolted in and shouted…

"HOLD IT THERE!"

"Please tell me TL didn't just…" Sasuke mumbled.

"He did." Kakashi answered.

"Savin' that girl's life." Lunatic stated.

"AND the right thing." Dimensiondude added.

TL's group began to approach King Dedede.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dedede demanded, "AND HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY ROYAL COURT! I'LL HAVE TO SQUASH YA FOR THAT!"

Dedede pulled out a giant hammer, which made Lunatic gulp out of terror.

"We know who the REAL culprit is!" TL snapped.

"Yeah. It's the Dark…" before D-Dude could finish his sentence, Sasuke grabbed his mouth.

"THAT would be against the World Order." The Uchiha growled.

"Anyway, this girl isn't the one you're looking for." TL growled.

"THAT'S A LOAD O' JUNK!" Dedede barked, "YOU AIN'T GOT ANY PROOF!" a Waddle-Dee waddled over to Yuzu and jammed her in a cage, "Find evidence that this girl's innocent and I'll let 'er go. DON'T and…"

Dedede pulled out his hammer.

"I…think we get the hint…" Loony whimpered.

TL walked over to Yuzu.

"How'd a girl like YOU end up in this place?" TL asked.

"I just…fell asleep." Yuzu explained. She glanced over to Dedede, "I hope I don't get squished. I don't wanna know what it's like to be a pancake…"

"Is there any way we can help you?" TL asked.

Yuzu pointed to a forest, "In there's a Star Warrior. He helped me through here. Find him and you'll get some help."

The five then went on their way to prove Yuzu's innocence… 


	9. Gathering Evidence

Chapter 9: Finding Evidence

The five heroes were walking through a forest in Dreamland, TL using the Konoha Ninja as a kind of machete to hack branches out of the group's way.

"Can't we…" TL huffed, slicing away another branch, "Tell that crazed penguin guy…" TL hacked away at another branch (you get what's going on.), "That the culprit…was those…blasted…Dark Souls?"

"Well, we COULD, but that would be disrupting the balance between the worlds." Sasuke explained, "Each world has a different form of truth…" Sasuke noticed a small, pink ball with angry eyes and a set of wings, "Well, some less than others. And two truths can't exist in the same place. It would tear the world apart!"

"How do you know?" asked a voice with a Spanish accent.

"Simply because…" Sasuke then noticed who he was talking to—a small, ball-like creature with a helmet, a purple cape, golden eyes, and beady, yellow eyes. Sasuke stared before simply asking, "Who the heck are you?"

"Who, indeed." The strange, metal ball replied, "Poor Yuzu. About to be executed when she isn't guilty of a thing."

"Look, stumpy!" Loon growled, "We don't have time for you and your…"

In a flash of gold, one of Lunatic's spikes fell off.

"Shutting up…" Loon mumbled.

"If you know the culprit, could you tell us?" TL asked.

The short knight vanished in a whirl of his cape, but reappeared on Dimensiondude's back.

"HEY!" D-Dude shouted.

"My name is Meta Knight." The ball thing, Meta Knight (Kirby), stated, "And I know a great many things. But I do not always tell what I know. The answers, the culprit, and the knight—all of them lay in the dark."

Meta Knight whirled his cape around and vanished.

"WAIT!" TL shouted.

In a swirl of midnight blue, Meta Knight reappeared and stated, "Here are the clues to prove Yuzu's innocence."

Meta Knight tossed D-Dude, TL, and Loony three boxes.

"And a little something for you, young Keyblade wielding hedgehog." Meta Knight said, sending a burst of blue light at TL. The hedgehog stared at his gauntlet hand as it began glowing with a pale, blue light. He lifted his hand and several rocks began to levitate.

"Score!" TL whooped, "I've got my levitation back!" TL looked at his box with a look of hope and pride on it, "NOW we can save Yuzu."

"Yuzu may be innocent, but what about you?" Meta Knight asked.

"What?" TL asked.

"I shall not tell yet." Meta Knight replied, vanishing in a whirl of his cape.

"THAT guy's overly dramatic." D-Dude stated.

"We've already figured THAT one out." Sasuke mumbled.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five returned to Dedede's court. They walked over to one of the Waddle-Dees.

"Are you ready to present your evidence?" the Waddle-Dee asked.

"Yeah." TL replied.

"Very well. Court is back in session!" Waddle-Dee stated.

When the court returned to being in session, Dedede asked, "Well, did ya collect any ev-i-dence?"

"We sure did." TL replied, levitating the three boxes out. He placed them in front of Dedede.

"Well, that's a lot of evidence, but I'm STILL not impressed." Dedede deadpanned as he shouted, "WADDLE-DEES! Bring up my evidence!"

A Waddle-Dee waddled over to place two boxes.

"Hmm…checking all five would be a waste o' my time…" Dedede said before telling TL, "YOU choose just one! I'll see if Yuzu's guilty or not based on THAT!"

"WHAT?!" Lunatic shouted, "AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE WE WENT THROUGH TO GET IT?!"

"Loon, Meta Knight GAVE them to us, remember?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU DARE OBJECT?!" Dedede shouted, "YOU'LL GET SQUASHED FOR THAT! NOW, JUST CHOOSE!"

TL looked at the five boxes and tapped the second to last on the left-hand side.

"Are you positively sure?" Dedede asked.

"I sure am." TL replied.

"Fine! NOW, we know who the real crook is!" Dedede said. The box opened up and a Dark Soul appeared before vanishing, "WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT?!"

"Your culprit!" TL replied, "Yuzu is innocent!"

"HEY, I'M THE LAW HERE!" Dedede shouted, "AND ARTICLE 16 OF THE COMPLETELY POINTLESS AND UNFAIR LAWS SAY THAT ANYONE WHO DEFIES HIS MAJESTY, that's me, IS GUILTY!"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Sasuke barked.

"And it doesn't make any sense!" D-Dude objected.

"WADDLE-DEES! GET 'EM!" Dedede shouted.

A large tower appeared out of nowhere and a Waddle-Dee cranked it to cover Yuzu's cage and raise it up. The Waddle-Dees then sprung at the five.

"WADDLE-DEES!" Dedede shouted at the Waddle-Dees, "GET 'EM OR YOU'LL ALL BE FIRED!"

"Oh, crap." D-Dude swore. He inhaled before spitting some green goo at the Waddle-Dees. They were caught in the adhesive and stuck to the ground. Kakashi picked up his shield and tossed it up into the air. He kicked a Waddle-Dee up and held out his hand.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" the Copy Ninja shouted before catching the Waddle-Dee on his hand, "Don't take it personally (A/N: Direct from Naruto: Clash of Ninja.)…"

The Scarecrow Ninja dropped the Waddle-Dee and held out his hand. He caught his shield just as it was level with his hand.

Sasuke clutched his hand as chakra began chirruping in his hand.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he sprang forward and caught a Waddle-Dee.

Lunatic made some hand-signs to perform one of his special jutsus…

"FIRE-STYLE!" Lunatic shouted, "QUILL-CANNON JUTSU!"

Lunatic lowered his head to show his cluster of needles. They then fired out as small, orange spikes of energy. They made contact with a Waddle-Dee and…exploded. Sasuke then glanced over to TL.

"SOUL! TAKE OUT THAT TOWER! WE'LL HANDLE THESE LACKEYS!" the Uchiha shouted.

TL walked over to the tower, but didn't summon his Keyblade. He merely touched the tower with his right hand and concentrated. Red electricity flowed from his fingertips and coursed through the tower. It span out of control as red lightning sparked around it. The tower finally exploded in a burst of electricity.

"Whoa, bro." D-Dude said, "Never thought you could be subtle to save your life."

TL simply gave D-Dude a flat look. The cage fell down and…no one was there.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Something must've happened while we were fighting…" Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Dedede shouted, dumbfounded. He then wheeled to his Waddle-Dees and shouted, "FIND THAT GIRL! I DON'T CARE HOW! FIND HER OR YOU'LL ALL BE FLATTENED!"

The Waddle-Dees waddled off in a panic. Dedede wheeled around to the five and shouted, "SAME GOES FOR YOU WEIRDOS!"

The five's response was to immediately run…well, somewhere else. 


	10. Lightning Candles and Frenzied Darkness

Chapter 10: Lighting Candles and Frenzied Dark

"That guy's nuttier than me!" Lunatic shouted.

"No argument there." D-Dude replied with a grin.

The five heroes were walking through the forest they met Meta Knight in. The path was already cleared, so there was no need for TL to hack through with the Konoha Ninja.

"What's goin' on here?" TL asked, "From what I know of these things, they're not subtle enough to do somethin' like THIS."

"It doesn't make sense, either." Sasuke replied.

"You wanna know what I think?" Kakashi asked, "I think that someone's controlling the Dark Souls."

"THAT is a very probable theory." Said a familiar, Spanish voice.

Everyone turned around to see Meta Knight appear in a swirl of dark blue cape.

"WARN us next time you do that!" Lunatic shouted.

"Do you know where Yuzu is?" TL asked.

"Yuzu, no." Meta Knight stated, "Shadows, yes."

"Where'd they go?" Kakashi asked.

"This way. That way. Any way." Meta Knight replied, "It does not matter. In order to fight the shadows, you must step deeper into the dark…" Meta Knight then swept his cape towards the group with three simple words: "Behold my power (A/N: Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight's Final Smash in Smash Bros. Brawl.)…"

The five were then consumed by blackness.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five reappeared in a darkened room with three candlesticks.

"They are somewhere in here." Meta Knight stated, "If you wish to fight them, turn on the light…"

Meta Knight gestured to the candlesticks before swirling away.

"What does THAT mean?" TL asked.

"Simple, Goofcase." Sasuke stated. From what he knew of the Fictorian Hedgehog, he was either a goofball or a nutcase. So, he improvised. "We need to light the candles. And you light candles with…" Sasuke began making hand-signs, "Fire. FIRE-STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A raging inferno burst out of Sasuke's mouth and lit a candle. Meta Knight reappeared next to the candle.

"It is too dim." The Star Warrior stated, "Make it brighter…"

Meta Knight vanished yet again. Lunatic jumped into the air and made some hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE!" Lunatic shouted, "DRAGON DIVE JUTSU!"

Lunatic fell down and burst into flames. He was now a raging inferno…which formed a flaming dragon. The dragonic inferno flew across a candle and lit it. The burning dragon landed next to the four heroes and the flames dissipated to show Lunatic.

"From now on, call me Lunatic: Master of Fire!" Lunatic said, smugly.

"Hey, 'Master of Fire'…" TL said, pointing to Lunatic's rear, "Your pants are on fire."

Lunatic screamed before running around. Sasuke grabbed Loon's shirt and jammed the Fictorian Ninja onto the ground with enough force to douse the fires in an instant.

Meta Knight reappeared, "One more candle…"

Meta Knight vanished yet again. Dimensiondude sighed, "Is there no pleasing him?"

Dimensiondude inhaled and opened his mouth.

Dragonsaurs were not like other Fictorians. They were around LONG before the war between the Ultimas and Fictorians that ravaged the surface. Older than even the Fictorian Rabbits, they were some of the rarest sentient creatures on Fictor. Most of their power came, not from the Imagination River, but their own anatomy. And it was this that Dimensiondude used with pride.

Two glands in Dimensiondude's mouth began to excrete certain chemicals. A bone flap in the back of his throat covered his throat…for safety. The chemicals excreted from the glands in D-Dude's mouth mixed with each other and the air…and burst into life.

Fire danced from between Dimensiondude's maw to strike the candle and light it.

Meta Knight appeared in a swirl of his cape for a third time. The room then burst into light to show that they were in the same room they had entered in—Shikamaru fast asleep.

"The shadows will appear in this room, probably go after your friend's lock." Meta Knight explained, "Are you prepared to fight the shadows? If not, too bad…"

Meta Knight then vanished. Something then jumped down and landed with a tremendous CRASH! It shifted in size and showed that it was a small robot with a large head and spindly limbs. Its name was Frenzy (Transformers).

"What the heck…?!" Lunatic's statement was cut-off when machine guns sprung out of Frenzy's hands and opened fire on the five. Lunatic jumped out of the way, Sasuke pulled out a set of kunai to deflect the oncoming shrapnel, Kakashi went underground, TL thrust out his left arm to stop the bullets with his levitation abilities, whereas Dimensiondude…dodged only to save the vital areas. The bullets tore through the Dragonsaur's flesh and spilled Dragonsaurian blood. However, with a swirl of green aura, all of D-Dude's injuries healed. Another ace that this Dragonsaur held—the Imagination River had given him a small case of clairvoyance (able to see anyone anywhere in any dimension, which was how he got his name) and a healing factor. So, if he received any injury that isn't fatal, his body would automatically heal him. These traits have made him a researcher and a healer, because his blood (when entered in an open wound) temporarily gives the person given the blood healing properties.

Frenzy cackled as he threw his disk blades at the group, but TL blocked with the Konoha Ninja. The hedgehog charged electricity through his Keyblade and threw it out in a spike of energy to try and impale Frenzy upon it. Frenzy ducked around and brought his clawed hand into TL's midsection. The hedgehog brought his Keyblade down and severed Frenzy's arm before the Decepticon could withdraw it. The blade sheared through metal and wiring. Frenzy stared in shock at the sparking stump and then his eyes flew to the severed arm as it landed with a metallic CLUNK.

Frenzy then roared in rage as he pointed his remaining hand at the Fictorian Hedgehog and fired!

TL couldn't stop the oncoming bullet. It would come too fast. His life would spark out like a candle's light in a closed case.

The bullet, instead, flew into the ceiling and left nothing but a smoking, black hole.

"Hey, Sasuke," said Kakashi's voice from under the ground, "Does this remind you of anything?"

The reason the gun had misfired was the fact that Kakashi's hand had sprung out from underground, grabbed Frenzy's unprotected leg, and pulled enough to cause Frenzy to jump in surprise and miss the hedgehog.

"Thanks, Kakashi!" TL thanks, charging electricity into his blade again, "Now, let's try this again!"

A spike made of pure energy sprung out of TL's Keyblade again and he swung the Keyblade through Frenzy's head! The Decepticon's head was cleaved in two.

"Oh shit…" was all the crazed droid had to say before falling to the ground in a heap. A heart spiraled out of Frenzy's back and vanished.

Shikamaru let loose a tremendous yawn and asked, "Jeez, how can I guy get any sleep? To think that THIS is a world of dreams…"

Suddenly, the shape of a keyhole appeared in the lock on Shikamaru's chains. TL yelped as his Keyblade was jerked forward and shot a light to the keyhole shape in Shikamaru's lock. There was a "click" and Shikamaru resumed sleeping. A small, red LEGO then fell out of the lock.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

TL wheeled over to his brothers and the Uchiha and shouted, voice ringing with sarcasm, "THANKS FOR THE HELP!"

"Hey, I got fifty-seven bullets lodged in me!" D-Dude snapped, "Try getting up after THAT!"

"Sasuke and I helped 'im get the bullets out." Loon stated, jabbing his thumb at a small pile of bullets.

"Guys!" Sasuke snapped, picking up the small LEGO.

"It's a LEGO." Kakashi stated.

"But it's not the one WE use." Sasuke replied.

In a swirl of blue fabric, Meta Knight appeared.

"Excellent." Meta Knight stated, "You have defeated the shadows."

"But what about Yuzu?" TL asked.

"Unfortunately, Yuzu is not here, there, or available for any occasion." Meta Knight replied, "She is gone. Off with the shadows."

"No…" TL said out of shock. Meta Knight vanished as TL fell to the ground, "Why? Why couldn't I save her?"

"TL, some ninja have gone through what you are." Kakashi stated, "You can't save EVERYONE."

"So far, it doesn't look like I can save ANYONE." TL deadpanned.

"TL, you blaming yourself for our parents deaths is bad enough." D-Dude snarled, "Heck, it was even YOU who basically killed them. But blaming yourself for what you COULD have done is NOT acceptable!"

"Either cowboy up, cowboy," Loon stated, "Or I'll have to sit on your head again!"

TL stared at his brothers. He then shrugged and smiled, "Maybe we can find her in another world! Those Dark Souls do seem to be EVERYWHERE."

"Then, let's go." Sasuke stated. The group then returned to their LEGO ship.


	11. Hylian Coliseum

Chapter 11: Hylian Coliseum

Hyrule…

The five heroes arrived at a large castle with green towers. They appeared to be near some stadium of sorts.

"What the heck is this place?" TL asked.

Spongebob popped out and pulled out the Idiot's Guide to the Multi-Verse.

"THIS is Hyrule." Spongebob stated, "Apparently, it's the time of year when warriors from all over the universe to compete in the tournament for glory."

"Glory?" Lunatic asked, rubbing his hands together, a lustful look on his face, "I could use some glory…"

Dimensiondude whipped Loony's butt with his pointed tail.

"OW!" Lunatic yelped. He wheeled over to D-Dude and demanded, "WHAT?!"

"Mosquito." D-Dude simply stated (A/N: Running gag.).

"Sounds cool, anyway." TL grinned, "Let's check it out!"

"Goofcase, do you REALLY think that this is a good move?" Sasuke asked. TL was already running towards the entrance.

Kakashi shrugged, sighed, and simply said, "And away we go…"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The other four members of TL's group walked in as TL saw a strange creature…if creature was the right word for it. It had a bird-like head with a long-yellow beak and large eyes with giant, black pupils. THAT was the only thing that resembled anything organic. Other than that, it appeared to be a tall, green hat.

"Uh…" TL said.

"Good timing!" the hat said, "Gimme a hand, will ya and move that pedestal?" the hat thing jerked its head over to a giant block of stone, "I've gotta spruce this place up for the tourney."

TL stared at the giant block of stone. He gulped before straining to move it. He threw his shoulder into it, doing nothing. He tried levitating it away, but still did nothing except drain his energy. He walked over to the hat thing, panting for breath.

"It's WAY too heavy!" TL gasped.

"WHAT?!" the hat thing shouted, laughed a bit, then asked, "Look, pal, when'd YOU turn into such a little…" he then noticed TL as he turned around, "Oh. Wrong guy. What're YOU doin' here?!" he hopped over to the group, "This here's the world-famous Hylian Coliseum—HEROES only!" He then shouted, "AND I'VE GOT ENOUGH TROUBLE GETTING THINGS PREPPED FOR HEROES TO FIGHT MONSTERS HERE! SO, BEAT IT, PIPSQUEAKS!"

"You've GOT heroes standing right in front of you!" Sasuke barked.

Kakashi put his hands on TL's shoulders as he said, "He's a REAL hero, chosen by the Keyblades."

"And WE'RE heroes, too!" Lunatic shouted.

"HERO?!" the hat asked, comically, "THAT rodent?!" he then burst into laughter.

"Listen, hat-boy…"

"The name's Ezlo…" the hat, Ezlo (Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap), wheezing.

"Alright, Ezlo," TL corrected himself, "Listen! I've fought LOADS of monsters!"

"Hey, if you can't even move THIS…" Ezlo pointed out, trying to move the block of stone by pressing his head against it, "You can't call yourself…" Ezlo tried pushing back, "A HERO!" he slumped over, in exhaustion. He panted, "Alright, I'm not as young as I once was…but let's see what YOU can do!"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

A figure with purple skin, red eyes, lavender hair, and midnight blue robes walked out. His name was Vaati, (Legend of Zelda), and he walked over to a large paper.

"Link is the ultimate hero." Vaati read, "Ultimate, alright. ULTIMATELY ARROGANT AND THUGGISH!"

"Don't blow your cool." Said someone as a figure with an airbender shirt walked out.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Back with TL's team, the five had finished yet another test. D-Dude, TL, and Kakashi sat down. The first two were gasping for breath, Kakashi wasn't. He learned LONG ago to never show fatigue to people like Ezlo.

"HOW many more tests are there?!" TL demanded, chugging some water.

"Yeah, 'cause THIS is the forty-seventh one…and I don't think we're even halfway done!" D-Dude agreed.

Sasuke and Lunatic returned, Lunatic had several things in the seat of his pants.

"I destroyed a barrel with a couple of windmill shuriken and…" Sasuke explained, eyes travelling to Lunatic, who was whimpering and plucking the splinters out of his buttocks.

"JUST KEEP GOIN'!" Ezlo barked.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Ezlo was looking at how the five were going with increasing awe.

"They're strong!" Ezlo exclaimed, D-Dude lifted a giant weight with his teeth and Loony lifted one with his hands with immense strain. "They're kind!" Kakashi saved a doll before it fell into a chasm of spikes. "They're ALWAYS there for you!" Ezlo continued, TL blasted some dummies with lightning and sliced a few in half with his Keyblade. "And they're handsome to boot." Sasuke was walking along…with a swarm of fangirls pursuing him. Some things never change…"They're PERFECT!"

"So, does that mean we're headin' in for the tournament!" TL grinned, folding his hands behind his head.

"'Fraid not." Ezlo deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Because of TWO simple words—" Ezlo explained, "YOU GUYS AREN'T HEROES!"

"Come on!" TL shouted.

"And that's FOUR words!" D-Dude shouted.

"Hey, I don't have any fingers. Cut me some slack." Ezlo stated, showing that he had no arms, no hands, and no digits. "BUT, if you wanna be a hero, try this!"

Ezlo tossed something to TL. The thing was a bright red light that flew over to TL's right hand. The hand began to pulse with red light.

"Neural Disruption's back." TL grinned, "Never thought I'd be happier to see it back…"

"NOW, BEAT IT!" Ezlo screamed.


	12. Airnaruto

Ranger: Yeah, I know. No offense there, buddy. Still, you're Cid, so I can't give you TWO roles in the same fic.

Chapter 12: Airnaruto

The five were walking out the gates, looking sulky. However…

"That Ezlo is really old hat, wouldn't you say?"

The speaker was Vaati.

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked, rudely.

"Hold on, emo." Vaati said, ignoring that fact that HE was emo…sort of. He then said to TL, "Let me guess, you wish to be in the tournament, correct?" he then put a hand on TL's shoulder, not unlike what Kakashi did in the previous chapter, "Well, then THIS should make your day."

A slip of paper then appeared in Vaati's hand.

"A pass?" TL asked, eyes growing a considerable amount out of complete and utter joy.

"It's yours." Vaati stated as he walked away, "Good luck. I will be cheering for you."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"WHAT?!" screamed Ezlo, looking over the pass, "HOW'D YOU GUYS GET THIS PASS?!"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked, blandly.

"So, does this mean we can enter the tournament?" TL asked.

"I…guess so…" Ezlo mumbled, "BUT you've gotta go through the preliminaries first! You wanna start?"

"Sure." TL nodded.

"Just to warn ya, some REAL shady guys entered." Ezlo stated.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Ezlo was right. Just about EVERY enemy team in this dang tournament was composed of multiple kinds of Dark Souls. TL ran one through with his Keyblade as Lunatic slashed one to ribbons with his chakram, D-Dude tore one to pieces with his dino-teeth, Sasuke slashed one to bits with his kunai, and Kakashi bashed one's skull in with his shield.

"Has anyone else noticed the excess of Dark Souls?" TL asked.

"Who couldn't?" Sasuke asked.

Ezlo hopped into the stadium, looking joyous.

"Well, you guys aren't heroes yet." Ezlo stated, "But, luckily, you came to ME to coach you rookies!"

The person who talked to Vaati earlier walked past. He wore an airbender shirt, had spiky, brown hair, a headband similar to Sasuke and Kakashi's, multi-colored ninja pants, and sandals. He stared at TL as he walked past.

"Who's THAT guy?" TL asked.

Ezlo pulled out a clipboard and examined it, "I think…yup. His name's Airnaruto."

"Airnaruto." Lunatic said, "What kinda name is that?"

"Well, what kinda name is Lunatic the 121st?" Kakashi asked.

"Strange name or not, somethin' tells me that he's gonna be one tough guy to beat." Ezlo said, "Who knows? Maybe you'll end up facing him. Apparently, he's quite the big-shot when it comes to these tourneys."

"Well, I think HE'D be a good one to fight." TL grinned.

"I think you can put up a fight." Ezlo stated, "You're better than I thought. Too bad he isn't here to see it."

"Who is 'he'?" TL asked.

"Link." Ezlo replied, voice filled with pride, "A hero if there is EVER was one! He saves this land on a regular basis. Too bad he isn't here. He's off checking on his horse, Epona."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Vaati was standing next to Airnaruto, pointing to the group as they were talking.

"Alright, your next opponent is that hedgehog with the key." Vaati explained, "Do not blow your cover. Just take him out."

Airnaruto stared, blandly, before asking, "The dark master of the winds, Vaati, is afraid of a goofy hedgehog? Sorry, but my contract says…"

"YES I KNOW!" Vaati roared, "I WROTE THE CONTRACT! I KNOW IT SAYS YOU ONLY HAVE TO KILL LINK IN THIS TOURNAMENT, BUT YOU'VE GOTTA BEAT THAT RODENT AND HIS FRIENDS TO GET TO HIM!" Vaati then pointed a finger at Ezlo, "Look, it's like that old hat says—'it's all just a game.' So, have some fun…and kill Link and those idiots along with him."

Airnaruto scoffed before walking away.

"Hmph." Vaati scoffed, "Stiffer than the stiffs I usually have to deal with. Still…desperate people like him are hard to come by…"

Behind Vaati, there was something HUGE and reptilian. It was also very, VERY angry…


	13. King Dodongo

Ranger: In retrospect, I kinda see your point…but it's a little late now…

Chapter 13: King Dodongo

The next round was the one that was long expected—TL's group vs. Airnaruto! The hedgehog stood in front of the ninja, who readied two kunai. The match began!

Lunatic jumped into the air and produced a fireball jutsu. However, a blast of wind extinguished the oncoming inferno and knocked the Nutty Ninja clean out of the air.

D-Dude let loose a screech and charged in to fight Airnaruto. However, the ninja dodged aside and tossed a set of kunai at the Fictorian Dragonsaur, pinning him to the ground by his wings.

Kakashi held out his hand and chakra began to spark in it. A small blade appeared in his palm and he sprung forward, "LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Airnaruto jumped over and made several hand-signs.

"WIND-STYLE!" Airnaruto shouted, "GIANT FUNNEL JUTSU!"

Airnaruto then began to spin until he made a giant tornado.

"This guy's good." Was Kakashi's simple statement before getting sucked up and thrown into the stadium with enough force to smash open several seats.

"NO!" Ezlo screamed out of sheer horror, "MY STADIUM!"

Sasuke jumped into the air, making hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE!" he shouted, "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

The fire entered the tornado, turning it into a swirling funnel of flames. Sasuke then hurled two giant shuriken into the inferno, expecting Airnaruto to have either been sliced in half or be burned to death. However, the two shuriken flew out at Sasuke. The Uchiha barely dodged, some of his hair being the only thing to get sliced off. The whirlwind of fire then dissipated and Airnaruto was unharmed.

"THIS should be fun." TL grinned, summoning Konoha Ninja. He swung the Keyblade down, but Airnaruto blocked with a set of kunai. TL then charged the Konoha Ninja with Neural Disruption energy. The Airbending Ninja's hands sprung open and released the kunai. TL jumped up and brought his foot down. Airnaruto narrowly dodged the blow and rolled over to his kunai. He picked them up and tossed them at the hedgehog.

TL used his Keyblade to block the oncoming knives, but soon noticed Airnaruto's fist fly into his face and send him, careening, into the stands.

Airnaruto huffed and walked over to TL, a kunai in hand.

"It's nothing personal, hedgehog." Airnaruto said. He then noticed the blade in TL's hand, "A Keyblade? Is THIS why Vaati wants you dead?"

A deafening roar burst out of nowhere. Airnaruto glanced over to see a giant, four-legged monster! It was King Dodongo (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)! It roared and spat a burst of fire at Airnaruto, who barely blocked with airbending. However, the dinosaurian monster bolted over and slammed its foreleg onto Airnaruto. TL flicked his fingers to remove the kunai from D-Dude's wings, the membranes quickly healed themselves as the Dragonsaur bolted over to the others.

TL kicked himself up to help Airnaruto, but King Dodongo reared his head up and made to bite the Airbending Ninja in half. However, he was lifted up by a man, clad in green with pointed ears.

"LINK!" Ezlo shouted.

The man turned his head around to show that he had a head of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ezlo, get them outta here!" Link (Legend of Zelda) shouted to the hat.

Ezlo led the group out of the stadium and into the lobby. Lunatic was gasping for breath as he said, "What…the heck…was that?"

"THAT was too close for comfort." Ezlo stated, "Seriously. That thing was King Dodongo. Link's fought him before and he should do fine…or maybe not. He didn't look in his top condition. THIS won't turn out well, mark my words!"

TL glanced over to the entrance and then to his four companions, who all nodded. They made to walk into the stadium, but…

"HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOIN?!" Ezlo shouted, wrapping himself around TL's leg, "THIS ISN'T A MATCH! THIS IS FOR REAL!"

"I'm NOT afraid." TL replied, untying Ezlo from his ankle, "Decide whether or not we're hero material after THAT!"

TL, D-Dude, Loony, Sasuke, and Kakashi then ran into the arena.

"Just be careful, kid." Ezlo called.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Link had his sword drawn in his left hand and an unconscious Airnaruto over his shoulder and an EXTREMELY hungry King Dodongo in front of him.

"HEY, LIZARD!" TL shouted, sending a blast of electricity at the giant dinosaur.

For all the damage it did, he might as well have just tossed an unusually small rock at it. However, TL's statement caught its attention AND caused a distraction for Link to take Airnaruto to safety.

"Look, kid, I've got a word of advice for ya—" Ezlo said before shouting, "ATTACK!"

The five heroes then charged into battle.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five were kneeling in front of Ezlo and Link, Ezlo reading something off a piece of paper. They had taken out King Dodongo (A/N: I didn't put in the fight scene simply because I didn't feel like it. Call me lazy, but that's just the way I am.) and Ezlo was now naming all of them heroes.

"And thus, I do hereby dub thee JUNIOR heroes," Ezlo recited, "With full rights and privileges to participate in all tournaments. Furthermore…"

"HEY!" Lunatic shouted, "WHADDA YA MEAN JUNIOR HEROES?!"

"Because you rookies STILL don't know what it takes to be a TRUE hero!" Ezlo replied.

"So, what DOES it take?" Kakashi asked, calmly.

"Well, that's something you'll have to find out for yourselves." Link replied (A/N: I know Link doesn't talk, but I can hear him sounding either like Knuckles or Kiba), "Just the way that I did."

"No problem." TL grinned, "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!"

Ezlo jerked his head over to a sign that read "Closed".

"Sorry, kid, but there's not gonna be any games for a while." Ezlo stated, "That little tussle left the stadium in shambles."

"I KNEW going D-Rex was a BAD idea, D-Dude!" Lunatic snapped.

"Look, I was WRONG, OKAY?!" D-Dude snapped back.

"Hey, Link." TL said, "I think I know what it takes to be a true hero."

"Really, what?" Link asked.

TL walked over to the block of stone and began to heave at it. He struggled, but soon he felt that it was sliding easier. He looked up to see his brothers and the two ninjas helping him.

"What?" Kakashi asked, "There's no rule that says we can't help you."

The five heaved the stone block away and saw a small keyhole right under it.

"It's one of those…things again." TL said, awestruck. His Keyblade then appeared and pointed at the hole. A light shot from it and there was a clicking noise as the light shot into the keyhole. The keyhole then vanished.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five walked out, Ezlo looked into the stadium to see King Dodongo, who was slapped silly.

"I STILL can't believe that hedgehog beat King Dodongo." The hat said.

"Just between the two of us," Link said, a small grin appearing on his face, "I already wore King Dodongo down when the guy and his friends jumped in."

A mischievous grin appeared on Ezlo's face as he replied, "My lips are sealed…"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group looked ready to leave, but TL saw Airnaruto next to the door.

"Are you okay?" TL asked, walking over to the Author Ninja.

Airnaruto looked over to TL and simply replied, "Yeah."

"Why'd you go with him, anyway?" TL asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Vaati promised to help." Airnaruto replied. He stood up and continued, "I tried exploring the darkness, but it soon backfired. I got consumed by the dark and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." TL said, "I'm searching, too."

"For your light?" Airnaruto asked. He simply placed a LEGO into TL's hand and began to walk away, "DON'T lose sight of it."

TL stared at the LEGO. He glanced up at Airnaruto and called, "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"

Airnaruto adjusted his headband and said, "Maybe later."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The five then left the stadium as Vaati appeared and looked at an image of Hercules.

"Link. He's the perfect image of a hero." Vaati said before bursting out, angrily, "PERFECTLY INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME ANGRY!" A burst of dark winds whipped around Vaati. The master of dark winds then calmed down and said, "What am I worried about? Everything's going according to plan. I'll let Link train the hedgehog. When they come into the NEXT games, I'll finish them both off." Vaati then glanced over to the tall, pale woman with polar bear fur, "What do YOU want? Stay out of this. This is MY fight."

"As you wish." The witch replied, "Fight to your hearts' content."

Vaati smirked, then scowled and wheeled over to face the witch…who was gone.


	14. Element Forest

Chapter 14: Element Forest

The group's LEGO ship was flying through the vastness of eternal space, when Loony noticed a world that looked like a forest.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno, Sasuke." Kakashi stated, "The Hokage could be down there."

"In THAT miserable, backwater place?" Sasuke asked with a snort, "Not a chance."

"Hold it, Uchiha!" TL snapped, "Silent Keyblader and Hanabi could be down there! We've gotta check it out!"

"Goofcase, we're on a mission." Sasuke grunted.

"Just land!" TL said.

"NO." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Come on!" TL pleaded.

"NO!" Sasuke snapped.

"WE'RE LANDING!" TL growled, his left arm glowing and the steering mechanism acting up.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sasuke shouted.

"This won't end well…" D-Dude sighed as the ship went into a free-fall into the world below.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL screamed as he plummeted into the trees. The branches gave way and the Fictorian Hedgehog landed with a dull 'thud'. He staggered up and massaged the back of his head.

"Oh, my aching…" he glanced around and discovered that he was all alone. "Sasuke? Kakashi? D-Dude? Loony?"

Suddenly, a teenage girl, clad in red and black armor and with black hair sprung out of nowhere.

"THIS should be fun." She said.

TL held out his Keyblade to defend himself, but it was soon knocked out of his hand and he was blasted off his feet with fire. He was blasted against a tree and the girl looked ready to finish off the Fictorian Hedgehog, except…

A somewhat primal shout came out and a figure jumped down and pulled out a sword that seemed to be made of emeralds and slashed out. However, his eyes soon glowed green and a wall of wood came out of the ground to separate them. The girl, Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender), growled before retreating.

The figure looked over to TL. The person was a man, probably in his late teens. He had scruffy, brown hair, brown eyes, a green tunic, brown boots, and had a brown travelling cloak. The only thing extraordinary about him was the fact that he had a tattoo shaped like a green tiger's head on his forehead.

"Azula dangerous." The person said, in a somewhat boyish voice.

"Uh…thank you." TL said.

"Thank…you?" the person asked, as if he was trying to comprehend TL's statement.

"Huh?" TL asked before asking, "What is this place?"

"This place…this place." The person wondered aloud.

"O-kay, where did the others go?" TL asked.

"Others?" the person asked, confused.

"I got separated from my friends!" TL snapped. THIS was getting irritating, "Have…you…seen…THEM?!"

The person simply…looked confused.

"Friends." TL said, pulling his hands to his chest.

"Friends." The person replied, making the same motion as TL.

"Yeah, my friends!" TL continued, getting eager, "There's four of 'em! The emo is Sasu…" TL caught himself mid-word.

"Hm?" the person asked.

"Never mind." TL sighed, getting serious, "I'm looking for my brothers, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121, and my friends, Silent Keyblader and Hanabi."

"Look for Silent Keyblader, friends?" the person asked.

"Right." TL egged.

"Hanabi, friends?" the person asked again.

TL glanced over the person's shoulder and saw…Hanabi? She smiled before walking away and vanishing.

"Uh…yeah…" TL replied, worrying about his sanity.

"Friends here." The person said.

"Really?!" TL asked, excitedly.

The person made a strange noise that sounded like some form of dog bark.

"What?" TL asked.

The person made the same barking noise, "Friends here."

"I…don't know what you're getting at…" TL said, uncertainly, "But take me to 'em! Take me to my brothers, Silent Keyblader, and Hanabi!"

The figure gestured to himself, "Carmonni. Carmonni go." (A/N: I own Carmonni and Aizo. They're both OCs of mine. Carmonni originally spoke perfect English, but what would you expect after being stuck in a jungle for all your life.)

"And I'm TLSoulDude." TL said, also gesturing to himself, "Carmonni go. TL go-go!"

Carmonni jumped onto the branches as TL followed. He saw Carmonni standing on a sturdy branch. Carmonni then pulled out a strange whistle and blew it. A giant eagle swooped out of the sky and plucked the two heroes out of the tree and flew away.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL's four companions were sitting somewhere else in the forest. Kakashi, D-Dude, and Loony were looking concerned.

"Where are we?!" Loony shouted, spastically.

"Do ya think WE know?" D-Dude asked.

"I just hope TL's okay." Kakashi said, a smidgen of concern in his voice.

"Who needs HIM?!" Sasuke growled, sitting up, "We can find the Hokage without him!"

"B-but HE'S MY BROTHER!" Lunatic shouted, bursting into tears. He then glanced around to see a girl with black hair and unresponsive eyes, namely Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Loony screamed as the Earth-bender ran off, dropping a small LEGO in the process.

A man then walked out—a man with black hair and black and red armor.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Later, the eagle deposited TL and Carmonni at a small camp. The two walked into the tent, where a black-haired woman was working on something.

"Aizo." Carmonni said.

The woman turned around. She was around Carmonni's age, had brown eyes, and loose, black and red robes.

"Carmonni?" she asked. She then noticed TL and asked, "Oh! And a strange, bipedal creature."

"Hi, I'm…"

"Oh, you speak Basic?" Aizo asked, "So, you're not native to these jungles. Are you here to study the creatures here?"

"I doubt that." Replied someone.

The man walked in with Kakashi, Sasuke, D-Dude, and Loony right behind him.

"GUYS!" TL exclaimed…but then noticed Sasuke. The two growled before folding their arms and turning away from each other.

"Nice to see you guys are acting SO mature…" D-Dude sighed.

"A circus of clowns." The man sighed, "Not much use for hunting."

"Ozai, you MIGHT be the fire-lord, but this is RESEARCH!" Aizo snapped. The man, Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender), simply walked away. Aizo sighed before saying, "Well, the more the merrier. Please, make yourselves at home."

TL and Sasuke were still giving each other the cold-shoulder as the hedgehog said, "Well, anyway…"

"I'm staying." The Uchiha and Fictorian said in unison.

"TL, take a look at what we found." Kakashi said, holding out the LEGO, "THIS is interesting."

"What is it?" TL asked.

"We fly a whole ship made of 'em. It's a LEGO piece." Kakashi explained.

"So, THAT means the Hokage could be here." Sasuke said. He and TL were still trying not to make eye contact.

"Fine, I'll let you guys tag around for a little longer." TL stated, stubbornly.

The group walked over to Aizo.

"What's up with the wild kid?" Lunatic asked.

"Carmonni?" Aizo asked, "Well, he was raised in the forest all his life. Communicating with him isn't exactly easy, but we manage."

"Oh." TL said, "So, he was speaking 'forest' back there?"

"Exactly." Aizo replied. She then gave the hedgehog a quizzical look before asking, "So, you're looking for your friends?"

"He said that my friends, Silent Keyblader and Hanabi, were here and one thing that sounded like dog growls." TL said.

"Why don't we try this?" Aizo asked, pulling out some form of slide-projector. She shot some fire at a small patch of wood and put the projector over it, sending light out. She searched for something, but obviously didn't find it. "Where have those pictures gone?!"

"You mean these?" D-Dude asked, holding out some pictures.

"Where'd you find those?" Sasuke asked.

"I just did." Dimensiondude shrugged.

"What're we gonna do?" Lunatic asked.

"We'll see if Carmonni can match these to the word you heard." Aizo answered. She placed the pictures in a slot and had Carmonni watch. The first one was of a castle. For some reason, the three Fictorians stared at it, intently.

"Is there something wrong?" Aizo asked.

"Oh. Uh…nothing." TL said. He then said to his brothers, "Does this place seem familiar to you two?"

"As a matter of fact, it DOES." D-Dude replied, "But the factors don't add up. We've never BEEN off Fictor until now."

"I was thinkin' that it looked familiar, too." Lunatic said, "I guess great minds think alike."

Sasuke scoffed and smirked before saying, "I wouldn't count on it."

"WHAT WAS THAT, UCHIHA?!" Lunatic demanded and probably would have attacked Sasuke if his brothers hadn't restrained him.

After another five photos, Carmonni still didn't react.

"Well, Carmonni?" Aizo asked.

"Where are my friends, Silent Keyblader and Hanabi?" TL asked, desperately. Carmonni sighed before shaking his head as if he didn't know. "I THOUGHT…"

"That just leaves ONE place." Ozai said as he walked into the tent, "Rodent, we've been in this forest for a while and we haven't seen hide nor hair of these so-called friends of yours. I'd wager they're with that group of freedom fighters that have been rumored to be staying in here. Carmonni knows where they are, but he refuses to take us to them."

"Seriously, Ozai, Carmonni wouldn't…" Aizo was interrupted by Ozai as the Fire-Lord walked over to Carmonni.

"Then take us to them!" Ozai demanded, "Take us to those freedom fighters. Understand?"

Carmonni glanced at TL and nodded.

"Carmonni, are you sure?" Aizo asked.

"Carmonni go see Zuko." Carmonni replied.

"Zuko?" Aizo asked.

"The original prince, but he's now on the run with that group." Ozai replied, "I'll go along as an escort. After all, a Fire Bender can be VERY dangerous."

"Are you SURE we're gonna be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"No one within miles knows the forest better than Carmonni." Aizo replied, "He IS a nature bender, after all."

"Nature bender?" TL asked.

"It means he can control non-sentient animals and plants." Aizo said.

"Well, off we go." Kakashi said with a simple shrug.

The group then walked out as Carmonni led them into the forest.


	15. Arrival of the Dark

Chapter 15: Arrival of the Dark

The group was standing in a thicker part of the forest. In front of them was a teenage boy around Carmonni's age with wild, black hair, poor cloth, and a burn scar on his right eye. THIS was obviously Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Next to him was Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender).

"Zuko, PLEASE listen to me!" Carmonni pleaded. The reason he was speaking in complete sentences was because he was speaking in the language of the forest, which these two became fluent in. "I know I promised to keep your location secret, but I TRUST them!" he thrust his hand at TL and the rest. He looked down before continuing, "And because…well, they need us."

The group looked confused. From THEIR perspective, Carmonni was making the noises of several forest creatures from birds to wolves.

"Did you get any of that?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

Zuko, however, looked elsewhere.

"Zuko?" Carmonni asked.

Zuko and Mai left. Carmonni just stared at the spot they had inhabited with honest-to-God shock.

"That Zuko guy seemed a bit distracted by somethin'." Kakashi stated.

"And he was looking over to the trees." Sasuke added.

"Carmonni, do you know where they're going?" TL asked.

Carmonni's response was to pull out his whistle and blow it. The eagle flew out of nowhere to pick up the group and fly them elsewhere.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Toph was causing a pair of rocks to hover in the air. Unknown to her, Ozai was sulking behind her, readying a fistful of fire. However, Lunatic ran behind the Fire Lord and screamed. Ozai was startled and the fire blast went off coarse. Toph heard this and began to back off.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Lunatic demanded.

TL's group arrived on the scene just in time to save Toph's life. Carmonni looked up as Toph ran out. He saw Zuko of all people.

"Wait, Zuko!" Carmonni pleaded, "Please!"

"You have betrayed our trust, nature bender." Zuko growled as he walked away.

Carmonni glared daggers at Ozai.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to…ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor girl's life." Ozai explained, hurriedly.

"THAT'S the best you can come up with?" Kakashi simply asked.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Back at the camp, Aizo was the first person to unleash her wrath upon Ozai.

"WHY DID YOU TRY AND KILL A GIRL?!" Aizo demanded.

"Now, Aizo, I told you I wasn't aiming for her." Ozai stated.

"We're not buying it." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're OFF THIS TEAM. PERIOD." Aizo snapped.

"Just because of ONE accident?" Ozai asked. He then saw the looks on the group's faces.

"We've MADE our choice." TL growled.

Ozai walked out in humiliation. He kicked over some of the equipment.

"What am I doing with those idiots?!" Ozai demanded of himself. He then growled before roaring, "BLASTED FREEDOM FIGHTERS! I'LL HUNT DOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! I'LL FIND THEM SOMEHOW! I SWEAR IT!"

He then heard a rustling and froze in place, fire appearing in his hands. The group heard something that sounded like the crackle of fire burst through the air.

"What's goin' on out there?" TL asked as he and the others ran out. They saw someone cornered by "DARK SOULS!"

They were Dark Souls that had a monkey look to them.

"What's with the jungle look?" Loony asked.

"Well, we ARE in a forest." Dimensiondude shrugged.

TL sprung out and brought his Keyblade slashing through the nearest Dark Soul. Sasuke jumped into the air, making hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE!" he shouted, "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

The Simian Dark Souls evaded the oncoming fire blasts and one jumped to Sasuke, fist pulled back. He nearly caught the Uchiha across the face, but Sasuke dodged and caught the Dark Soul around the head before crashing him into the ground.

Kakashi tossed his shield into the air and delivered a kick to it as it fell down to him. It quickly beheaded a Dark Soul and it vanished. Kakashi then tossed it, discus-manner, into the next Dark Soul, disintegrating it.

D-Dude snarled before leaping on one, Jurassic Park-style. He quickly ripped it apart with his jaws and claws.

Lunatic made several hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE!" he shouted, but Sasuke quickly stopped him.

"Do any fire-style jutsus and this whole place is gonna burn down!" Sasuke barked.

"Thanks for the heads-up." Lunatic said, darkly. He summoned his chakram and began ripping through the Dark Souls.

Carmonni tore through two with his sword. Suddenly, his tiger tattoo and eyes began glowing green. Roots sprung out to impale the rest of the Dark Souls.

"So, THAT'S Nature-bending." TL said, awestruck.

"I've seen Yamato do the SAME thing." Sasuke muttered.

The group walked back into the tent to see Aizo.

"I just hope the Fire Lord's okay." Aizo said.

"Weren't you throwing him out a moment ago?" Lunatic asked.

"Still, he's the Fire Lord." Aizo explained, "The leader of my nation."

Carmonni's nose flared as he wheeled over to the thicket.

"Firebending!" the Nature-Bender shouted, "Carmonni know THREE Firebenders—evil Azula, friend Zuko, and Fire Lord Ozai."

"Then…I guess we've gotta go find the guy." TL sighed. The group soon took off into the thicket.


	16. Heart of Friends

Chapter 16: Heart of Friends

The group skidded to a halt in the thicket. There appeared to be nothing, but D-Dude quickly got the scent of something. He bolted over to the rock that he was previously standing around with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Lunatic. His mouth flew into the tall grass and pulled out a chip of metal.

"What is it?" TL asked.

"Chip of Ozai's armor." Carmonni replied, taking the scrap of metal, "Carmonni see it many time. Something terrible happen…"

Out of nowhere, Azula sprung out.

"I've caught you at last, savage." Azula sneered.

"Just because Carmonni no talk right mean Carmonni savage?" Carmonni asked, offended, "Carmonni saw savage in wicked Fire Nation!"

Carmonni pulled back part of his gauntlet. On it was the symbol of the Fire Nation, burned into it with a brand.

"Let's take 'er out!" TL grinned, summoning Konoha Ninja.

Azula shot blue fire into the group. Everyone dodged, except D-Dude. The Dragonsaur came out of the flames, completely unharmed (seeing as he was fireproof).

Kakashi bolted over and thrust his shield into Azula's midsection. The Firebending Princess quickly pressed her foot onto Kakashi's shield and sent a bolt of lightning at the Copy Ninja. The latter rolled out of the way and tunneled underground.

Lunatic was the next to try his luck. He sprung out of nowhere to spin his foot towards Azula. However, the liar quickly dodged and brought her foot up into the nutty ninja's face.

D-Dude screeched as he sprung out of nowhere. Azula's blue fire met D-Dude's red as the dragonsaur landed in front of her.

"We're fighting fire with fire, y'know!" D-Dude growled as he sprung at the lying princess.

"Not at THIS point, lizard." Azula sneered as she dodged around Dimensiondude and sent a blast of lightning at the Dragonsaur. The burst of electricity sent D-Dude into the nearest tree with a sickening CRUNCH!

"How about THIS?" Sasuke growled as he focused chakra into his hand. He sped forward, "CHIDORI!"

Azula made to dodge, but couldn't.

"Down HERE!" the muffled voice of Kakashi said.

Azula looked down to see Kakashi's hand grabbing her leg from underground. She quickly burned the Copy Ninja's hand and jumped over Sasuke and delivered a kick to the back of the Uchiha's head, sending him to the ground.

"BANZAI!" TL shouted, springing out of nowhere to deliver a fast kick to Azula's face. TL jumped into the trees and gave a cocky grin, "What's the matter? Can't catch a hedgehog?"

Azula snarled before jumping up to TL, throwing a kick with blue fire at the hedgehog. TL barely swung under the branch and jabbed with the Konoha Ninja. Azula caught the blade and tore it from TL's grasp before tossing it into a tree. TL quickly resummoned it and dropped from his perch to join Carmonni.

The savage drew his blade and held it at a ready stance to fight Azula.

The three warriors sprung forward and Azula brought her foot into TL, who blocked with his Keyblade and deflected the blow and sent a blast of lightning at the lying princess. She caught the lightning and blasted an oncoming Carmonni with it. The nature-bender began smoking, but otherwise seemed to be in good condition. Carmonni thrust out his fist as his eyes began glowing green. A cascade of birds came out to attack Azula, who managed to scare them off with fire. She threw a fistful of flames at Carmonni, who thrust out his hand. Bamboo sprung from the ground to block. They burst into flame, but Carmonni threw out a fist. A burst of green energy blew past the fire and threw Azula off her feet.

"How could your nature powers beat my fire?!" Azula demanded as she kicked herself up.

"Power that GIVE life mightier than power that take away." Carmonni replied, sagely.

"And you forgot about someone!" TL shouted as he spun around and delivered a kick across Azula's face. She recoiled, but felt like something punched her. She looked down to see Carmonni's green blade extending through her midsection. During that second she was distracted by TL, the wild man had run her through. She fell off and landed on the ground, dead.

"Are you guys okay?" TL asked his brothers and partners.

"My hand's a bit burned, other than that, I'm okay." Kakashi stated, cracking his wrist.

"My healing factor took the worst of it." D-Dude replied.

"Emo, there's THREE of you." Lunatic said to Sasuke, dazedly.

"Shut up, you little twerp." Sasuke simply stated.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Toph was running…which was something that wasn't in her character. She brought up rocks to smash two Dark Souls, but more would come. She could feel them. She wheeled into the nearest place that was vacant of the dark beings—Aizo's tent. She collided with the mentioned explorer.

"Where'd YOU come from?" Aizo asked, curiously.

"You'd be much happier NOT knowing." Toph deadpanned.

A group of Dark Souls suddenly burst into the tent, along with someone else…

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The six heroes returned to the tent to find…that it was completely deserted.

"Hey…where's Aizo?" TL asked.

"I don't know." D-Dude said, sniffing, "Their scent just…vanishes."

Carmonni screwed his eyes shut as he touched the grass.

"Carmonni…can see…through plant and animal eyes." Carmonni strained as his eyes sprung open, glowing their fluorescent green glow. He looked a bit fearful, "Something coming. Something BIG coming." Carmonni shook his head and continued, "Aizo and Toph near place where Carmonni find TL."

"Sounds like trouble." Kakashi said.

"What're we waiting for, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Guys, you know that Carmonni's got a way of getting us there, quickly." TL said, leading his fellows out.

Carmonni blew his whistle. An eagle flew out of nowhere to swoop the group up and fly away.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"Carmonni!" Aizo shouted from the forest below.

"Something tells me they're down there." Kakashi said.

"SOMETHING?!" Lunatic shouted, "THE BROAD SHOUTED FROM DOWN THERE AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!"

"Well, I knew it was SOMETHING." Kakashi sighed, pulling out his Icha-Icha Paradise.

Carmonni said something to the bird that they couldn't understand. The eagle dropped the five onto the ground.

"Aizo!" Carmonni said, walking over to Aizo and Toph. However, a group of Dark Souls sprung out of nowhere.

"ALRIGHT!" TL grinned, summoning his Keyblade.

"Goofcase, you're bizarre." Sasuke stated, pulling out a kunai.

"C'mon, Uchiha, where's your sense of fun?" TL asked, exasperated.

"It shriveled up and died when you tried piloting." Sasuke replied, equally exasperated.

"Which brings me to my NEXT subject, have you EVER had a sense of fun?!" TL demanded.

"YOU CALL CRASHING US INTO THIS GODFORSAKEN FOREST FUN?!" Sasuke demanded.

"IT'S MORE FUN THAN HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" TL shot back.

"…Seriously, is that the best you could come up with?" Sasuke asked.

The two then went into a very loud argument. Heroes, Hostage, and Dark Souls stood and watched the argument, exasperated.

"Nice to see they're so united." Kakashi sighed. He simply brought his shield smashing into a Dark Soul and stuck his kunai into it.

Dimensiondude shot goo at one before bashing its head in with his tail. Lunatic spun his chakram around and threw them and beheaded two.

"Well, that was easy." Lunatic grinned.

"I…wouldn't count on it." Kakashi stated as more appeared.

More Dark Souls appeared in bursts of Darkness.

"Why Carmonni not surprised?" Carmonni asked, chopping one's head off.

"Because any KH nut has seen this coming?" D-Dude replied, shooting one with a fireball.

"Oh, sure." Lunatic said, sarcastically, "HE gets to use fire, but NOT ME."

"It's because that, unlike YOU, HE knows what he's doing." Kakashi deadpanned as he stuck a Lightning Blade through a Dark Soul.

TL and Sasuke took long enough a break from their argument to see the situation. When all the Dark Souls were defeated, a large, black fruit glowed and another small army of Dark Souls appeared.

"What's that?" TL asked.

"Any moron could see that the fruit's the cause of the Dark Souls." Sasuke stated.

"I resent that." TL said, "I don't even know what's been implied, but I still resent it." TL then looked at the fruit, "So…we take out the fruit…"

"We take out the Dark Souls." Sasuke finished, throwing a handful of shuriken at the fruit, puncturing it. TL thrust out his Keyblade and sent a burst of lightning at the fruit, causing it to explode.

All the Dark Souls immediately vanished.

"Well, glad to see THAT'S over." D-Dude stated.

"Aizo." Carmonni said again, jumping over to Aizo, "What happen?"

"This girl came running into the tent." Aizo replied, gesturing at Toph, "After that, Ozai came in. Other than that…it's a blur."

"Ozai?" TL asked.

"Yeah, the guy who tried roasting me earlier, remember?" Toph replied.

"Okay, THAT was uncalled for." TL stated, "That's TWICE my IQ's been insulted…I don't like having my IQ insulted."

"Friends trapped. Toph ran." Carmonni growled, punching a tree.

"We must help your friends." Aizo said.

"Then call our ride." Kakashi said, opening his manga again.

Carmonni blew his whistle and the eagle swooped down and carried the six away.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group was deposited near a cliff. There, they saw Heartless surrounding a group of people, including Mai. In front of them was Zuko. The person he was fighting was preparing to throw a final attack.

"NO!" TL shouted, jumping down.

Zuko's opponent looked around to see the five warriors and one researcher. He was…

"FIRELORD OZAI?!" Aizo said, shocked.

"Not Ozai!" Carmonni said, equally shocked. He said the same growling thing he said to TL, "Not Ozai!"

Ozai held out his fist and looked ready to attack, but simply held up his fist. Something crashed through the cliff's side. Carmonni gritted his teeth. Multiple animals had died because of that. He jumped to attack Ozai, but was knocked aside by something invisible. Ozai jumped on top.

"Let's do this!" TL said, getting ready for a scrap.

Ozai shot a burst of fire at the group. D-Dude jumped between them and absorbed the blow. Kakashi held out his fist as chakra began to gather.

"Here's a package from the Hokage." Kakashi said, "RASENGAN!"

The ball of chakra blew Ozai off his mount. TL, Sasuke, and Carmonni bolted over to Ozai, whereas Kakashi, D-Dude, and Aizo went over to the invisible creature.

"I have a feeling that it's some sort of chameleon creature." Aizo stated.

"So, it's not invisible. Just camouflaging to fit the environment." D-Dude finished.

"Great, WE end up with the brain people." Lunatic sighed.

"You should see the ones I always have to deal with." Kakashi compared.

Dimensiondude inhaled before spewing stomach chemicals everywhere. It landed on something and formed the shape of something HUGE and reptilian.

"THERE!" Dimensiondude shouted.

With the other group, Carmonni sprung at Ozai and brought his sword in a slashing motion. Ozai dodged and punched the tiger-tattooed teen across the face, sending Carmonni into the ground. Sasuke kicked Ozai into the air and began kicking.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" Sasuke shouted as he drove Ozai into the ground with his foot.

"BANZAI!" TL shouted as he threw his Keyblade at Ozai as the Firelord staggered up. Ozai caught the blade and drove it into the ground. He slammed his hand into TL's back. He spun around and kicked Sasuke into the gut.

Carmonni had dispensed with his sword and threw his fist at Ozai. The two then went into a sort of kick boxing match.

"Hey, Uchiha." TL said, crawling over to his fallen comrade, "I have an idea."

"Pardon me if I'm a bit hesitant." Sasuke growled, "Your LAST idea was to crash our ship here."

"Oh, thanks for telling me the five billionth time." TL said, sarcastically, "This plan's ACTUALLY got logic to it."

D-Dude sprung at the goo-covered figure with a feral screech. He dug his teeth into it as Kakashi stabbed with a Lightning Blade and Lunatic slashed with his chakram. The creature howled in pain. Death was close to it…

"HEY, OZAI!" TL shouted, blowing a raspberry. Ozai kept fighting Carmonni, "Okay, usual taunting tactic won't work."

"Told you." Sasuke said, smugly.

"YOU, I'm ignoring." TL stated.

"How about plan B?" Sasuke asked, throwing a shuriken and nicking Ozai's cheek. The Firelord wheeled over and shot Carmonni with a burst of fire. The ninja and hedgehog took up ready stances. Sasuke tossed TL a small wire. Ozai charged and TL and Sasuke darted in opposite directions. The wire caught Ozai at the midsection and caused him to trip.

Meanwhile, the Stealth Master was on the ground, dead.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Lunatic grinned, somehow heaving the chameleon-esque Dark Soul onto his shoulders.

Carmonni stood up as TL and Sasuke continued fighting Ozai. His tiger began glowing as Carmonni's eyes began glowing a radiant green.

"Firelord Ozai." Carmonni said, in perfect English and in a voice sounding of ages, "You have tried to kill the only hope for this universe and my friends. By the power of the Green Tiger, you shall pay…"

Carmonni thrust out his fist. A burst of green light pelted Ozai in the chest and sent him into a nearby tree.

"Hey, Ozai!" Lunatic shouted as he dropped the Stealth Master, "LOOK-OUT BELOW!"

The Stealth Master landed on Ozai, crushing the Firelord. A heart flew out of the Stealth Master.

"So…it's over?" TL asked.

Zuko walked over and grabbed TL's shoulder…before sending him upward in a powerful toss. Lunatic, Sasuke, and Kakashi were soon to follow. Carmonni, D-Dude, and Toph soon followed.

"Zuko's pretty straight-forward." Toph shrugged.

"Carmonni's favorite place." Carmonni said in his original tone and dialect. He stood on the branches and closed his eyes. He made the same noise he said to TL and Ozai.

"Your favorite place?" TL asked.

"Then, that means…" Kakashi thought before the sound of the breeze came through.

"The wind." Aizo said, "You can hear it perfectly here. It's…beautiful."

Carmonni said the same barking/growling noise before saying, "Friends there. See friends."

"See friends in the wind?" D-Dude asked.

"I think I know what he's getting at." Aizo said, making the same growling noises Carmonni made, "That means heart. Friends in our hearts."

"Heart…" Carmonni said, adding this word to his dictionary.

"Oh, he was speaking about friends in the heart." TL said, disappointed.

"Friends have same heart." Carmonni said, grabbing TL's arm and pushing it against his chest. The hedgehog could feel his own pulse. Carmonni removed TL's hand before saying, soberly, "Ozai and Azula lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

TL and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Sorry about what I said back there." TL said.

"I'm sorry, too." Sasuke replied.

"Well, once again harmony is restored." Kakashi said, cheerfully.

"Knowing those two, it won't be for long, though." D-Dude stated.

The Keyblade suddenly appeared in TL's hand and zipped over to the tallest tree. Another light in the shape of a keyhole appeared. A beam of light shot out and struck the tree. There was a click sound and a blue LEGO fell out.

"A LEGO." Sasuke said.

"But it sure isn't the Hokage's." Kakashi said.

"I hate it up here." Toph stated, "I can't seen ANYTHING. See ya, handsome."

She said that last one to Lunatic.

"Sounds like someone has an admirer." Aizo said with a laugh.

"NO!" Lunatic shouted, "I'M TRYIN' TO STAY SINGLE HERE!"

Everyone began laughing at Lunatic's misfortune.


	17. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 17: Albus Dumbledore

With the villains, the figure with the red skin and dreadlocks spoke up.

"What drew the Dark Souls to that world?" he asked.

"The Firelord drew them there." The witch in white said, "It was his lust for power that was the bait. However, it looks like the bait was TOO tasty for his own good."

"Yeah, he got chomped instead." The tall man with the scar and cigar cackled.

The person with red skin walked out. He had pinched cheeks, evil yellow eyes, no visible nose, an unusually long left index finger that looked more like a claw, and a dark coat.

"A weak-hearted moron like him didn't stand a CHANCE against them." He said, maliciously. He then looked concerned before saying, "But that Fictorian's gonna be a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."

"Do not worry, it will take him ages to find the rest." The witch replied, showing an illusion of TL and his friends, "Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses." The purple woman said.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one." Jadis said as an image of Yuzu appeared, "Speaking of which…"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"Well, I guess we've gotta get going now." TL said to their friends in Element Forest.

"Is your ship far?" Aizo asked.

"Not really." Sasuke replied.

The group began to walk away, but TL was stopped by Carmonni.

"TL and Carmonni friends, right?" Carmonni asked.

"Uh…yes, we are." TL replied, smiling at the nature-bender. He then walked away with his team.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group was brought into their LEGO ship. TL examined the blue piece.

"This thing came out of that hole, like the ones we found in Dreamland and Hyrule." TL said, "But it's not like the others."

"Maybe it's used to make LARGE amounts of Ramen!" Lunatic said, drooling.

"Don't mind him." D-Dude said, "He missed lunch."

"Maybe DM knows." Kakashi suggested.

"So, we head back to Rucksack Village?" TL asked.

"Most likely." Sasuke replied.

"I'll pilot!" TL said, but the Uchiha grabbed the hedgehog's mane.

"NO." Sasuke growled.

"C'MON!" TL pleaded, "I'M THE KEYBLADE MASTER!"

"I don't care! The last time you piloted, we crashed into Element Forest!" Sasuke stated. He had put his foot down.

"Well, that portion of peace and harmony was pretty short-lived." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh well." Dimensiondude shrugged, "Some things never change."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group landed in some water.

"Is this supposed to be Rucksack Village?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks more like knee-high sewage." Lunatic stated. To everyone, the sewage only reached mid-calf, but Lunatic was the shortest member.

"All a matter of height, my friend." Kakashi said, playfully.

The group waded through the water and came out to see DM swinging his staff around and blasted a wall with magic.

"Lemme guess, some people call you Tim." Lunatic joked.

DM glanced over the group and simply said…

"Alright, THAT'S not funny."

"It's KINDA funny." Lunatic insisted.

"No." DM deadpanned.

"What's happening, Sempai-kun?" Hikari asked as she walked in.

An explanation later, the group was sitting around a fire. DM folded his arms and thought.

"So, you found the Keyhole?" DM asked.

"So, they were called Keyholes?" D-Dude asked, "Makes sense, I guess."

"Well, the Keyblade locked these Keyholes, automatically." TL reported, looking over his Konoha Ninja.

"That's a good thing." Hikari said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this village as well." DM said.

"Where'd THAT come from?" Loony asked.

"A Blacknova Report." Hikari replied, holding out a piece of paper, "We've found enough of it to figure that much out."

"And you didn't hand it over sooner BECAUSE?" Sasuke asked.

"We were still trying to complete it." Hikari simply said.

"The Dark Souls enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." DM said.

"And what happens after that?" Kakashi asked.

"The world disappears." DM answered, grimly.

"WHAT?!" all five heroes shouted in unison.

"That's why the Keyblades are so important." DM explained.

"Please lock the Keyholes." Hikari said to TL, "You're the only one who can."

"Guys, I'd like to, but I've got a promise to keep." TL said, apologetically.

"It would serve you well to go to many worlds." DM reasoned.

"Yeah!" Lunatic said, grinning.

"He's got a point, Goofcase." Sasuke stated.

"We can't just let entire worlds fall into darkness." D-Dude said.

"And it'd give you a chance to look for your friends and us a chance to look for the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"I guess you guys are right." TL said before standing up and saying, "Alright, I'll do it!" TL then remembered something and held out the blue LEGO, "Hey, DM, I found this in Element Forest. What kinda LEGO is this?"

DM remained silent.

"Perhaps you should take it to Ranger-san. I think he should know." Hikari answered.

"And SoulDude, take this." DM said, handing TL a small stone that looked like a pair of bongo drums, "This is called the Bongo Boulder. It contains great power."

"Well, what's it do?" TL asked. DM fell silent again.

"If you don't know, you could just SAY so." Lunatic stated.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group returned to Ranger's Accessories, Heavy Artillery, and Dangerous Explosives Store. TL handed Ranger the blue LEGO. The Twilight snorted.

"Well, looks like you've got another LEGO piece." Ranger said, "But I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"We do." Sasuke said.

"But what is this LEGO?" D-Dude asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Ranger asked, "You've got the collective memory of a block of wood if you don't know what THIS is."

"Well, we're STILL new to space-travel." Lunatic spat, "I THINK YOU COULD CUT US SOME SLACK!"

Ranger shrugged before explaining, "This is a Navigation LEGO. This basically extends your map, so you can do the whole 'go where no man has gone before' and all that jazz."

"So…will you install it?" TL asked.

"Yeah, but you've gotta do me a favor first." Ranger replied, pulling out a book, "I need you to deliver this. It's a lousy read that's nowhere NEAR as good as Eragon. Some old guy in the third district gave it to me, though. He said he wanted me to repair it."

"Where can we find this guy?" TL asked.

"Third District, look for a fire sign. You can't miss it." Ranger replied.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group arrived in the Third District and the door with the fire-symbol.

"Well, Ranger was right." Kakashi stated, "You CAN'T miss it."

TL tried opening it to no avail.

"Jeez, this thing's shut TIGHT." The hedgehog grunted.

"Hey, maybe we've gotta OPEN it with fire." Lunatic said, making hand-signs and jumping into the air, "FIRE-STYLE! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

Several fireballs struck the door, which swung open.

"Wow. Loony was right." Kakashi stated.

"And so the breakdown of all civilizations begins…" Sasuke said.

"I can hear ya, you know that?" Lunatic asked.

TL opened the door and saw a small hut in the center of a large lake.

"How's all this in a single room?" TL asked.

"Oh, this is a parody of a video-game." D-Dude shrugged, "It doesn't HAVE to make sense."

The group walked over to the hut and opened the door. It was somewhat shabby and one-room with several pheasants hanging on the wall.

"Who would live HERE?" Lunatic asked.

"Oh, half-giant game-keepers, loggers, hermits. Use your imagination." D-Dude shrugged.

TL was looking around, when he heard something and wheeled around.

"There's something about this place."

TL rubbed his eyes and opened them. The person he saw was, without a doubt, Hanabi.

"It kinda reminds me of the Secret Place back on Fictor." She said, "Remember?"

"H-Hanabi?" TL asked.

"Bro?" D-Dude asked.

TL looked around to see that Hanabi was gone.

"Flapdoodle." TL swore, silently.

"Flapdoodle?" Sasuke asked.

"He's trying to replace swear words with goofy words." D-Dude explained.

CRACK!

Everyone jumped as a man in midnight-blue robes, a white beard, half-moon glasses, and a wand appeared in what sounded like a whip cracking.

"Greetings." The man said in an elderly voice, "I must say you arrived a bit sooner than I expected."

"We were expected?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you a Dark Soul?" TL asked.

"For some reason, Goofcase, I doubt it." Sasuke stated.

"I am not a Dark Soul. You may put that worry to rest." The man said with a warm chuckle, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am a wizard. I was travelling for a few days, so you can guess my pleasure at being home." Dumbledore (Harry Potter) took in a deep breath before saying, "Now, the leader of these ninjas requested my help."

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked, eyes moving away from his manga.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, in slight excitement.

"Yes, he did. I take it that you two are Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi." Dumbledore said. The two ninjas nodded. The wizard then took in the Fictorians, "And who would you be?"

"I'm TLSoulDude." TL said, "And these are my older and younger brothers, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121."

"So, I guess you found the key." Dumbledore said.

"What did the Hokage want you to do?" Sasuke asked.

"In a minute, young man." Dumbledore replied, pulling out a wand. In a flick of it, the hut was suddenly filled with more pleasant-looking furniture and odd instruments, "Now, your Hokage has charged me with the duty of helping you in any way I could."

"He did the same with me!" cried a female voice. A young looking, rotund woman with curly hair ran in and came to a halt, "Hello, I am Angela and I'm a herbalist. Why I said that is of no real importance, but it still makes for a fine conversation."

"Uh…a friend of ours wanted us to give you this." TL said, taken aback by the sudden arrival of Angela (Eragon). He handed Dumbledore the book Ranger gave them.

"Ah, so young Ranger finished it." Dumbledore stated, opening the book, "And, as I requested, he didn't destroy it."

"Why'd you give it to him in the first place?" D-Dude asked.

"You wish to know what kind of book it is, in other words?" Dumbledore asked. The group nodded, "I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into Angela's bag one day."

"And it crushed the herbs for my shop." Angela said, dispassionately, "Set me back a few months, I'll tell you."

"It was such a curious book, I asked Ranger to repair it for me." Dumbledore finished after giving Angela a nod, "Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Ranger for repairing it for me."

Dumbledore set the book on a stand.

"What about the Bongo Boulder?" TL asked, holding out the stone DM gave him.

"Perhaps you should talk to Angela about that." Dumbledore suggested.

"Okay." TL said, turning over to the Herbalist.

"Oh, poor thing." Angela said, "It's turned into a Summon Crystal."

"Summon Crystal? What's that?" D-Dude asked.

"You see, when a world falls into darkness, one inhabitant with a strong heart is usually left behind as this little beauty." Angela replied.

"Poor guy." Kakashi stated.

"Well, it's actually a philosophical subject." Angela explained, "You COULD say that he is unfortunate, because he is in such a form. But you could also say that he should be proud, because his heart was strong enough to survive the darkness."

"Could ya restore 'im?" TL asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit." Angela replied, "Now…watch."

Angela said words in some unknown language. In a flash of light, the Bongo Boulder became a small crystal.

"Go on, try it out." Angela said, "Just shout 'Give me strength'."

"O-kay…" TL said, holding out the gem, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

In a flash of light, a gorilla with a red necktie that was monogrammed, in yellow letters, with the letters 'DK', appeared.

"Yeah." The gorilla said.

The gorilla pulled out a set of bongo drums and began pounding on them. Powerful blasts of sound burst through the cabin, causing some parts to cave in on itself!

"OH, CRAP!" D-Dude swore, referring to the destruction.

"Sound-kill, man." Lunatic said, referring to the gorilla, Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong…duh.).

Donkey Kong knocked his hand onto TL's, who did the same to him before pounding their knuckles to each other's. Donkey Kong then vanished.

"Wow, THAT was…" TL then noticed the destruction he caused, "Uh…I'll pay for that."

"Never mind the troubles of a barmy, old codger." Dumbledore said with a small chuckle, "Now, you had best return to the First District, for Ranger has finished the adjustments to your ship."

"Uh…thanks." TL said as the five took off, leaving the head master and herbalist.


	18. Old Friend

Chapter 18: Old Friend

The five heroes re-entered the Third District of Rucksack Village.

"Well…that was weird." Kakashi said, pulling out his manga book.

Suddenly, in bursts of darkness, a group of Dark Souls appeared.

"Uh…Kakashi?" D-Dude asked.

"I haven't even started." Kakashi sighed. Two Dark Souls sprung at the Copy Ninja, who tossed his book into the air and pulled out a kunai and slashed through the two before pocketing it and grabbing his book as it came down again.

TL summoned Konoha Ninja, but the two Dark Souls he was trying to take out vanished in puffs of darkness. Behind them was a familiar person to the Fictor brothers…

"Keyblader?!" TL asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm Michael Jackson back from the grave. Yeah, it's me." Silent Keyblader replied. He then grinned as he heaved his dark sword over his shoulder, "I was wondering where you guys got to."

"Keyblader!" TL said, waltzing over to his friend and stretching out his mouth.

"DUDE, KNOCK IT OFF!" Keyblade shouted, batting the hedgehog's hands away.

"Sorry." TL apologized, "Just making sure I'm not dreaming!"

"I hope you're not." Keyblade grinned, "It took me FOREVER to find you…" Keyblader then noticed D-Dude and Loony, "I'm not surprised you three stuck together."

"Our philosophy, dude." Lunatic stated.

"Never abandon each other, no matter what." D-Dude finished.

TL then noticed something, "Hey, where's Hanabi?"

"I thought she was with YOU." Keyblader replied. As TL hung his head, Keyblader tried a different tactic, "Hey, we'll find her. Most likely, she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Keyblader sighed.

Unknown to Keyblader, a Dark Soul appeared behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…" Keyblader's dialogue was cut-off as TL flew past him to slice the Dark Soul, clean in half.

"Leave it to who?" TL asked with his trademark grin on his face as he hefted the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Soul, what did you…?" Keyblader asked, looking dumbfounded.

"We've been looking for you and Hanabi, too, with their help." TL stated, jerking his head towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Who are they?" Keyblader asked, looking dark all of the sudden.

"My name is…" Sasuke was almost immediately interrupted by TL.

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"Really?" Keyblader asked, the dark look still present in his eyes, "Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

"And guess what?" Kakashi asked, putting a hand on TL's shoulder, "SoulDude's a Keyblade master.

"Who would've thought it?" Sasuke smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Uchiha?!" TL snarled as he wheeled over to Sasuke.

"Exactly what you think it does, Goofcase." Sasuke replied.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" SK asked, holding up the Konoha Ninja. TL noticed that the guy swiped it.

"Huh?" TL asked after, comically, opening and closing his hands, "Hey, give it back!"

SK gave a sadistic smirk before tossing the Keyblade back, "Catch!"

TL caught the Keyblade. He gave SK a comical glower before grinning and asking, "Okay, so, you comin' with us? We've got this AWESOME rocket! Wait 'til you see it!"

"No." Sasuke deadpanned, "He can't come!"

"What?!" TL asked, once again dumbfounded, "WHY?!"

"Forget it!"

"Because his status as emo will be at stake." Lunatic grinned. Sasuke punched the nutty ninja for that.

"Come on!" TL said, "He's my friend!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke growled.

"Guys?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book, "He's gone."

"SK?" TL called before looking at Sasuke with a flat expression, "Nice going, Uchiha." TL shrugged and said, "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Hanabi soon, too."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The heroes soon left the third district and proceeded to a Small House in the second district. To their surprise, they found DM, Hikari, Erin, and Ranger inside.

"Hey, guys!" TL greeted.

"You guys ever hear of Jadis?" Ranger asked, not even giving a greeting, "I hear she's in town."

"Nuh-uh." Lunatic replied, shaking his head.

"Don't think I have…" D-Dude murmured.

"Who is she?" TL asked.

"A witch. She's a witch!" Ranger growled.

"She's the reason this town is full of Dark Souls." DM stated, "If you're ever unfortunate enough to meet her, do NOT take her lightly."

"She's been using the Dark Souls for years." Hikari said.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." DM finished, grimly.

"WHAT?" TL asked, taken COMPLETELY aback.

"Ya heard 'im." Ranger said, "One day, a swarm of Dark Souls took over our world!"

"That was nearly four years ago." DM sighed.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Ranger said, jabbing his thumb at DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, and Erinbubble.

"That's terrible." Sasuke said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Blacknova." DM said, "He dedicated his like to studying the Dark Souls."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the blasted things." Ranger stated.

"Where's this report?" TL asked.

"We don't know." DM answered, "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"WHAT?!" TL shouted, once again taken aback.

"You heard him." Kakashi said.

"And I'm sure as anything that Jadis got most of the pages." Ranger growled, pounding a fist into his hand.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Meanwhile, outside of the Small House, the witch, who was Jadis (Narnia), was standing with SK.

"You see?" she asked, "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend and his brothers, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, your dear, rodent friend values them for more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched hedgehog. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"


	19. Rucksack Keyhole

Chapter 19: Rucksack Keyhole

Back with TL and co., who were still in the small house in the second district of Rucksack Village, TL suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Ranger! I made the delivery!" he said.

"Good." Ranger said before saying, "That navigation LEGO's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp LEGO just for the occasion."

"Uh…what's a Warp LEGO?" TL asked.

"Basically, you can jump to worlds you've been to before." Ranger explained before stretching a bit, "Well, better get back to my real job."

"What's your REAL job?" Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

"You'll see." Ranger replied, "See me at the First District…"

Ranger walked out. There was a loud clang, like a bell-ring. The people in the house froze as the bell kept going on for the space of five minutes.

"That bell in the Second District…" Hikari wondered aloud.

"That one that rang a big ago?" TL asked.

"The one above the gizmo shop." Erin explained, "There's a legend about it, you know."

"But it's all boarded up." Hikari said, "Nobody can get in there."

"Heck, go check it out." DM said, "Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

TL's group walked out, back into the Second District.

"Where's this Gizmo Shop?" TL asked.

"You think any of us know, bro?" Loony asked.

"Over there." Kakashi said, pointing to a building that was all boarded up, "We've passed it about seven times. You never noticed it because…I'm not sure why."

D-Dude proceeded to slap himself.

"And you didn't tell us about it BECAUSE?" TL asked.

Kakashi shrugged and simply said, "I dunno."

"Kakashi, sometimes you can be a bigger moron than dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Well, either way, it's all boarded up." TL stated, taking in the wooden planking over the door.

"NOW what?" Lunatic asked.

"Use your head." Sasuke replied.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Lunatic shouted as his four fellows rushed forward, using the unfortunate nutjob as a battering ram. The force of Lunatic's skull caused the planks to give way and break into splinters. Lunatic groaned at this.

"I always said Loony's skull was thick, but never THAT thick." D-Dude said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lunatic shouted, massaging his head.

"Hey, guys!" TL said, using levitation to lift a hunk of rock to float upwards towards the top. He actually crashed through the roof and noticed a bell. He grabbed the rope and said, to himself, "There's something about this bell…" TL pulled it three times as the bell also rang the same amount of times.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a Keyhole appeared near the courtyard.

"Well, I'll be." D-Dude said.

"Goofcase actually did something…" Sasuke smirked.

"I've gotta lock this thing!" TL said as he sprung down and landed on the ground in front of the Keyhole.

Suddenly, in a burst of water, Sammael appeared again and let out its shriek.

"Didn't we kill you already?" TL asked.

"Looks like we've gotta kill him a SECOND time…" Sasuke said as he made to run out the Gizmo Shop, but bounced back, "What the he…"

"Watch it, Sasuke." D-Dude warned, "This fic's rated K+."

"Some kinda force field." Kakashi said, tapping the invisible wall with a finger, "That's less than ideal."

"Seriously, Kakashi," Lunatic said, "Sometimes, you're about as emotional as Kevin Costner."

"At least I've got inflection." Kakashi said.

"Looks like I'm fighting solo…" TL said as he dodged a lash from Sammael's tongue. The hedgehog summoned his Keyblade and charged at the hellhound. He slashed it in half with the Konoha Ninja, "And, in hindsight, that was a pretty stupid idea." TL stated.

Sure enough, behind him, Sammael regrew his lower body as his other half began growing another half.

"How can I trump these guys?" TL asked as he used his Aura Arm to send one back, "I've got no fire attacks!"

"Turn around for a few minutes and already you're in trouble." Sighed a familiar voice. An arrow shot out of nowhere to strike one of the Sammaels. It didn't dismember the beast, so no chance of another popping up.

TL looked up to see Ranger with a bow in hand.

"Ranger?" TL asked.

"I decided to follow ya." Ranger explained before putting his bow into its sheath and pulling out a sword, "Now, let's TAKE THESE GUYS!"

Ranger jumped down as he joined TL to fight the hellhounds. Ranger slashed his hellhound across the face as TL ran the other one through. They simply got back up and began to regenerate.

"You can't kill these things unless you use fire." TL said as he brought up a shield of pavement around the two, protecting them.

"Is that all?" Ranger asked, looking around, "DANG! Outta grenades!"

"CRUDDY CRUMPLEHORN!" TL swore. He got a strange look from Ranger as he said, "What? I try to find other means of expression my feelings of displeasure in other forms than in profanity."

"I don't understand you." Ranger stated.

Outside, there was the sound of bullets flying through the air. The Sammaels yelled in pain as TL lowered the shield. They saw something firing bullets at the hellhounds in a machine-gun manner. It was a bulky, red robot with silver hands.

"What the heck?" TL asked.

"E-123 Omega." Ranger stated, "I was hoping he was destroyed."

"Why?" TL asked.

"It's personal." Ranger simply said.

"GREETINGS." The robot, Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog), stated, "I AM E-123 OMEGA."

"Guns won't stop those things." TL said, "Only fire can!"

"CHANGING TACTICS…" Omega stated as his hands shifted. He wheeled over to the Sammaels and sent bursts of fire at them. The two hellhounds shrieked in pain as they fell to the ground and began to burn away, "TARGETS NEUTRALIZED."

"Well, that was short." Ranger said, "Most likely, the writer was running out of ideas of how to make this longer."

"Uh…if you'll excuse me, I've got a Keyhole to seal." TL sighed as he pointed Konoha Ninja at the Keyhole. A burst of light came out and, immediately, locked the Keyhole with a resounding 'clunk'.

The shield separating Kakashi, Sasuke, D-Dude, and Loony faded and the four fell out.

"Well, if it isn't the others." Ranger stated.

"Good to see YOU, too." D-Dude replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Well, I'm headin' back to my store." Ranger said, "See ya later."

"I MUST BE GOING, TOO." Omega said as he walked away.

"If I asked 'who the heck is the robot', would I regret it?" Lunatic asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, looking into his manga.

"You've been reading that the whole time, haven't you?" TL asked with a look of severe irritation on his face.

"Darn straight." Sasuke stated.

"Let's just get going." TL said as the group walked off to the First District.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

When the group entered the First District, they saw a fat, pink starfish wearing a pair of jams.

"Well, I'll be!" Spongebob exclaimed, popping out of TL's invisible pocket, "It's Patrick!"

"Oh. Hi, Spongebob!" The starfish, Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) called, running over to the group.

"What in the world are you doing down here, Pat?" Spongebob asked.

"Um…uh…uh…" Patrick's mouth fell open, his eyes glazed over, and drool began to flow from his open mouth.

"Yup, he hasn't changed." Spongebob giggled, "And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about him. Why of all the-Patrick?" Spongebob snapped his fingers, getting Patrick out of his stupid stupor.

"Huh?" the stupid starfish asked.

"What were you gonna say?" Spongebob asked, "You can tell your best friend ANYTHING."

"I…was looking for Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs." Patrick said, "You know that guy with big boots was after them!"

"I know, Patrick." Spongebob replied, "But, I've got a way around the multiverse. You don't. So, it'd be better if you just stayed here. You promised Mr. Krabs you would keep outta trouble, right?

Patrick's face suddenly brightened up as he said, "Oh! Do you know where that red, sweaty guy is?

"Mr. Krabs isn't with you?" Spongebob asked, looking horrified. TL was listening to the conversation and looked over to Sasuke and Kakashi. The two ninjas simply shrugged.

"C'mon, Spongebob!" Patrick said, grabbing the mentioned sponge's arm, "Let's go find our buddies!"

"Now, hold on, Pat!" Spongebob said, pulling his arm back, "There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find our friends, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me."

"Oh, can we talk now?" Sasuke asked, sarcastically.

"We will?" TL asked Spongebob.

"Well, shall we go, SoulDude?" Spongebob asked.

"You could've asked us first…" TL muttered.

"TL, I think that's the LEAST of our problems…" D-Dude murmured.

"Can we go now?" Lunatic asked.


	20. Heroes

Chapter 20: Heroes

Hero City…

A teenage girl with blonde hair was running across a city, followed by two Japanese-esque people. The first one was somewhat pudgy with a pair of glasses and a katana while the other was a bit taller with spiky hair. They darted behind a corner as Dark Souls ran past.

Out walked a man with red skin, dreadlocks, no visible nose, clawed hands (though his right index claw seemed a good bit longer), a dark jacket, evil yellow eyes, and a smirk walked out. Alongside him was Jadis, the White Witch. The two were obviously in a conversation.

"And the Keyhole?" Jadis asked.

"I've got Dark Souls searchin' for it right now." Replied the virus with a voice that rang African-American (A/N: Laurence Fishburne ROCKS!), "We'll find it sooner or later. That simply leaves…"

In a blur of colors, a woman appeared. She had spiky, white hair (though she only appeared to be in her late or mid-twenties). She was Daphne (Heroes).

"Thrax, I've been searching EVERYWHERE for that cheerleader and Japanese guys." Daphne reported, "Even with my speed, I can't find her."

"Those three are more trouble than they're worth…" the virus muttered.

"What happened to your reports that said you had everything under control?" Jadis asked.

"Hey, cut me a bit 'o slack." The virus snapped, "This place is FULL of holes. It could take us MONTHS to find 'em." The virus then took on a slightly more pleasant tone as he asked, "But why do we have to deal with someone like Claire Bennet? I think we could do just as good WITHOUT her. And…why do we need those Japanese guys again?"

Jadis simply looked into the distance before saying, calmly, "We need all seven Princesses of Heart to open the final door. Any less is useless. And those two Japanese people have some of the greatest powers in this world."

"Well, if they're THAT important, I'll find 'em." The virus said, snapping his claws. A group of Dark Souls appeared as he ordered, "Find those three and bring 'em here."

The Dark Souls ran off as Daphne took off in a blur. The virus began walking off, but Jadis stopped him.

"Thrax." She ordered, "Don't keep yourself in the darkness for too long. The Dark Souls feed upon those who are foolish."

The virus, Thrax (Osmosis Jones), began to chuckle before letting out a short cackle, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm WELL ahead of those things!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jadis said before vanishing.

Behind a bunch of crates, the cheerleader, Claire (Heroes), kept hidden next to the Japanese guys, Hiro (Heroes) and Ando (Heroes).

"Find Peter." Claire hissed to the two, "Just keep him safe!"

"Hai." Said Hiro, pushing his glasses up.

"We'll do our best." Ando said as Hiro put a hand on his shoulder and scrunched his eyes. The two frankly vanished.

(A/N: I know Hiro can't teleport anymore, but that's half the fun!)

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"Her name's Claire." Said a voice over the outskirts of the city, "She's my brother's daughter. Ever since he died, I've been trying to protect him with all I've got. She's tougher than she looks, though. She's got a healing factor."

"Yeah, that's real interesting." TL said as he was backed up against a man in his mid twenties, "BUT WE'LL BE FREAKIN' KILLED!"

It was true, the group was surrounded by Dark Souls. The man TL was backed up against was Peter Petrelli (Heroes). Dimensiondude was spraying fire at the Dark Souls, Loony was slicing through them with his chakram, Kakashi was slamming them with his shield, and Sasuke carved through a group with a windmill shuriken.

"Right." Peter said, flexing his fingers. A burst of electricity came out and zapped a group of Dark Souls before he swung his hand, sending them flying with apparently no force.

"Wish MY telekinesis could do that…" TL said before he concentrated lightning into his Keyblade and sliced through a large group.

"There's too many of them." Kakashi said, hitting another Dark Soul with the edge of his shield.

"Good thing I have this…" Peter said, holding up a (strangely enough) lamp. He began to rub it as he thrust it up, shouting, "Shrapnel! Get rid of these guys!"

In a burst of blue smoke, a man in his late teens appeared. He had brown eyes, spiky brown hair, a leather jacket, a navy-blue shirt with a smiley face that had a bullet through its forehead (complete with tongue lolling out and X's for eyes), leather straps on his chest, and a set of machine guys. He roared before saying, in a nasally, cool-guy voice…

"Wish numbuh one comin' RIGHT UP!"

The guy aimed his guns at the Dark Souls and began firing. Instead of falling down, the Dark Souls simply…vanished.

"WOO-HOO!" shouted the genie as he began shooting into the air at random.

"WHOA!" TL shouted as he dodged the projectiles.

"ARE YOU TRIGGER HAPPY OR SOMETHING?!" Sasuke snarled.

"Precisely!" the genie grinned.

French Narrator: One explanation later…

"I see." Peter said, "Thanks, then."

"Peter, what're ya doin' all the way out here?" TL asked.

"Just hunting down something that could save the world." Peter replied, holding up the lamp, "That's where I found this lamp. Legend says that, whoever wields it…"

"Please, buddy!" the genie grinned, "Let ME! It summons the one, the only, the all-too sexy, the trigger-happy, SHRAPNEL! THE GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

Shrapnel began shooting as he continued, "Rub the lamp and ya get your dearest desires granted! And today's lucky winner is…who're you again?"

"I'm Peter Petrelli." Replied Peter.

"PETER PETRELLI!" Shrapnel finished.

"ANY wish?" Loony asked, excitedly.

"Patience, my fine, nutjob ninja. Any THREE wishes!" Shrapnel corrected, "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish, a red wish, and a blue wish! Wait, scratch the last two. Then, I make like a banana and SPLIT! Pete here made his first wish…" Shrapnel popped up behind the heroes, "And what a disappointment THAT wish was…" Shrapnel then split into two Shrapnels, "Which means he's got TWO left!" He then popped up next to Peter, "Alright, Pete, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? Girls? A PET MONKEY?!"

"Uh…" Peter thought. Suddenly, two Japanese guys appeared.

"Is this an acid flash?" Loony asked.

"No, this is the fic we're in." Replied Kakashi.

"Oh…" Loon said before asking, "So does anyone else see Kevin Costner riding, half-naked, on a giant squirrel across Mars, followed by the disembodied head of Michael Jackson?"

"Okay, Loon, that IS an acid flash." Sasuke stated.

"Peter Petrelli." The pudgy Japanese guy said, "Claire needs your help. She was running from the villains."

"Uh…who're you guys?" TL asked.

"My name is Hiro Nakamura." Replied the pudgy one, Hiro (Heroes), "And this is best friend, Ando."

"Hey." Said Ando (Heroes).

"Claire's in trouble?" Peter asked, looking concerned, "Then take us there."

Hiro clenched his eyes and the group vanished.


	21. Freedom

Chapter 21: Freedom

The group reappeared outside of the gates.

"Why'd we end up here?" D-Dude asked.

"I do not know." Replied Hiro, adjusting his glasses, "I cannot get back in…"

"Looks like we've gotta do it the old fashioned way." Kakashi said, pocketing his Icha Icha Paradise.

Shrapnel, however…

"HOLY CRUD! I LOVE THIS! THE GREAT OUTDOORS!"

"You…don't get out much, do ya?" TL asked.

"Nope." Replied Shrapnel, "It's always grant this, grant that, and grant this, then BAM! Back to my lamp…or portable prison. I'm lucky to see daylight every century or so."

"Hate to be in your position." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Shrapnel." Peter said, "What if…I used my last wish to set ya free?"

Shrapnel's eyes bugged out as he shouted, "YOU'D DO THAT FOR ME?!"

"I promise." Replied Peter, "After we help Claire."

"Of course, it's ALWAYS after we help the damsel in distress." Shrapnel muttered.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Claire was running through the streets, trying to get away from a group of Dark Souls. However, a blur of color ran around her, tying her legs together then her arms. Daphne then stopped with a smirk.

"About time we caught you." The speedster said.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group was in an apartment…which was pretty cramped, considering the people in there: Peter, two Japanese guys, three ninjas, a trigger-happy genie, a hedgehog, and a dragonsaur.

"So, Thrax is after this Keyhole?" Peter asked.

"That is what Claire said to us." Replied Ando.

"Who's Thrax?" TL asked.

"He appeared a while ago." Ando replied, "He took over the city and spread an illness that killed everyone who isn't special."

"How do you define special?" D-Dude asked.

"I am the master of time and space." Replied Hiro, "And Ando is a super-charger."

Ando held out his hands and let crimson electricity flow through his hands.

"Hey, I can do that, too!" TL said, allowing his right hand to spark with red electricity, "Small world, isn't it?"

"I do what other people with powers can do." Peter continued, "And Claire can heal."

"After Thrax took over, he sent these black creatures after everyone who was. We don't know what they do to them." Ando finished.

"Shrapnel, have you seen the Keyhole?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember where it is." Replied Shrapnel, "C'mon, Shrapnel! You remembered the time when Barack Obama stopped at your house to use the bathroom…"

"C'mon, we've gotta know where Thrax is…" D-Dude said.

There was a burst of darkness came from a street in the distance.

"I think we have a good idea where he is." Kakashi stated.

"Hiro!" Peter said, "Get us outta here."

"Hai." Hiro replied before clenching his eyes and the group vanished.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group reappeared in front of Thrax, who had a tight grip on Claire.

"Why am I not surprised?" the virus asked with a smirk, "Showin' up to find your big brother's illegit daughter?"

"CLAIRE!" Peter shouted.

"Peter!" Claire shouted.

"Lunatic!" Loon shouted. Sasuke punched the nutty ninja in the face.

Peter began rubbing the lamp behind his back as he muttered, "Shrapnel, help Claire. PLEASE!"

Shrapnel zipped out and bounced around the city before grabbing Claire and floating up.

"Wow, you're makin' this REAL easy!" the trigger-happy gunman genie said, "I'll be free in NO TIME at this rate!"

"Sorry, Petrelli, but you've just lost your third wish." Thrax smirked. Peter suddenly closed his fist on thin air.

"Sorry, boy scout." Daphne said with a smirk as she held the lamp out.

"Oh, crap!" Shrapnel swore as he vanished in a puff of dark blue smoke…leaving only Claire. The cheerleader fell through sky and landed in a pot, which suddenly sprouted gangly legs.

"See ya later, suckers." Thrax smirked, "Kill 'em!"

Thrax vanished in a flurry of darkness. In bursts of clay, a round head and a round object with a stinger emerged from pots. They joined together as five pots as spindly legs sprung out of them.

"CRAP!" Sasuke swore as he dodged a burst of electricity.

"Yeah, the writer's originality's hit rock-bottom." Lunatic stated as he pulled out his chakram and hurled them at the Pot Centipede. The two spiked wheels hit two of the pots and shattered them before burying themselves in the wall.

"I think we've got our solution…" Kakashi said as he slammed one of the pots with his shield.

"BANZAI!" TL shouted as he hurled his Keyblade to destroy another one.

Ando thrust out his hand and sent a burst of red energy to destroy another pot.

Peter clenched his fist and crushed the other pot with pure telekinetic power. D-Dude jumped at the end with a stinger…which lashed out and caught the Dragonsaur in the chest. He yelped, but held fast, even as crimson blood splattered it. Hiro then drew his katana and sliced it, clean in half.

TL then jumped at the head and drove his Keyblade through it.

"That was easy." TL said.

"Maybe it was just a decoy." Ando pointed out, pointing to where Thrax USED to be…now just empty space.

"CLAIRE!" Peter shouted. He clenched his fists and wheeled over to Hiro, "To the desert! NOW!"

"Hai." Hiro replied before clenching his eyes shut.

"Y'know, some laxatives would clear that up." Lunatic stated.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, digging his fist into Lunatic's head and driving the nutball into the ground.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group reappeared outside of the mouth of a huge cave.

"Why can't we go in?" TL asked.

"Something…stopping my power…" Hiro mumbled, putting a hand to his temple.

Suddenly, a swarm of Dark Souls appeared just outside the mouth of the cave.

"CRAP! NOT AGAIN!" D-Dude swore.

"Don't worry." Ando said as he and Hiro walked ahead.

"We'll hold them off." Hiro said as he drew his katana and red electricity began sparking through Ando's hand.

"Will you be alright?" Peter asked.

"We're heroes." Hiro replied as he pushed his glasses up, "We'll be fine."

Hiro let out a loud yell as he bolted forward with Ando in hot pursuit.

"Come on, Pete!" TL said as he bolted forward and jumped over the Japanese superhumans and Dark Souls.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Thrax and Shrapnel were inside of the cave with an unconscious Claire next to them. The virus held out the lamp and grinned his crooked teeth.

"Shrapnel, my first wish!" Thrax shouted, "Show me the Keyhole!"

Shrapnel looked over with a moody expression on his face. He held out one of his pistols and fired some magic. A large, Key shape appeared in the back of the cave.


	22. Fighting Virus

Chapter 22: Fighting Virus

"Well, can't honestly say it's been dull." TL grinned as the group ran through the cave.

"Nothing gets him down…" Peter stated.

"He has his moments of stupidity, though." Sasuke replied, "Like the time he crashed us in a godforsaken jungle."

"I HEARD THAT, UCHIHA!" TL shouted.

"Could we please focus LESS on how much we want to rip each other apart and MORE on the mission at hand?" Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea." D-Dude agreed.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"That hedgehog again?" asked Jadis as she somehow appeared in the chamber.

"He's obviously more persistent than we thought." Thrax muttered, darkly, "How about ya explain the sitch to that kid, Silent Keyblader? I think he just might turn this…"

"HEY!" shouted TL as the group entered the room. As they skidded to a halt, TL gathered himself together and noticed who Thrax's companion was, "Hey, you're Jadis the White Witch, aren't ya?"

Jadis' response was to smirk and vanish.

"I'll…take that as a yes." Lunatic said.

"Thrax, let Claire GO!" Peter growled.

"No chance, Petey." Thrax replied, "Ya see, she's a princess. One of the seven who can open the door, somehow."

"Open what?" Kakashi asked.

"What DOOR?" Sasuke asked.

"I WOULD go into details, but I'm afraid ya won't have the time." Thrax replied with another smirk. He pulled out the lamp and shouted, "SHRAPNEL! MY SECOND WISH! PUMP 'EM FULL O' LEAD!"

Shrapnel floated up, hanging his head.

"Shrapnel, NO!" Peter shouted.

"Sorry, Pete." Shrapnel apologized as he pulled out two machine guns, "The guy with the lamp calls the shot. I don't have a say."

Thrax extended his index claw, which began glowing bright orange. He jumped forward and slashed at TL, who barely dodged. The rock next to him…exploded.

"Crap…" TL swore, quietly. He summoned Konoha Ninja and was in a fighting stance.

Shrapnel flew over to D-Dude, Lunatic, and Sasuke.

"Guys, just dodge." Shrapnel muttered as he pulled out his guns and opened-fire…completely missing them.

"Oh, I got it…" D-Dude grinned. They then made to dodge bullets that would never hit them.

Back with TL, Peter, and Kakashi, they continued their fight with Thrax.

TL swung his Konoha Ninja over head at Thrax, who caught the blade and brought the Fictorian into the ground. Kakashi bolted forward while the virus was distracted and thrust his shield out. However, Thrax let go of the Keyblade and thrust his right hand out to catch Kakashi's shield and pull it free from the Jonin's grip. He then brought it, smashing, into Peter's face. Peter was sent, flying back and landed in a heap. TL stood up and hurled his Keyblade at Thrax. The virus dodged the blow, but the hedgehog held out his left arm, which began to glow. The Keyblade suddenly changed direction and flew back at Thrax, who only had time to see it coming straight in his face. It caught him under the chin, but he recovered from the blow and grabbed Kakashi's oncoming fist.

"I see you're a better fighter than I expected…" Kakashi said, voice strained, "But not good enough…"

Electrical chakra then pulsed through Kakashi's fists and, literally, shocked Thrax. Kakashi then brought his foot up and hit the virus' face. Thrax, however, put his hand on the ground and began tracing a line through the dirt. Explosions then appeared, catching Kakashi and sending him back, smoking slightly.

"Too bad, ninja." Thrax sneered.

"Forgetting someone?" TL asked as he held out his Keyblade.

"You just don't know when to give up, do ya, hedgehog?" Thrax asked.

"I'm too stubborn for my own good." TL replied with a grin, "That's what mom always said…"

"Too bad, too. 'Cuz it's gonna get you KILLED!" Thrax said as he thrust his claw out. TL dodged the attack, but did feel a few strands of fur getting burned off of his body. TL then swung his Keyblade down and hit Thrax's head.

"Forgetting someone?" Peter asked as he stood up, his face crushed, but steadily regenerating. He then thrust out his hand and sent a blast of blue electricity. The virus growled as the electricity struck him and he was sent rolling.

"Nice shot." TL complimented.

"Let's just see how the cheerleader's doing." Kakashi said.

Peter bolted over to Claire.

"SHRAPNEL!" Thrax roared, holding out the lamp.

Meanwhile, the three who were trapped by Shrapnel froze as the trigger-happy genie did.

"MY LAST WISH IS FOR YOU TO MAKE ME AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE, LIKE YOU!" Thrax shouted.

"Hoo boy, this ain't gonna be pretty…" Shrapnel murmured as he covered his eye and pointed his pistol at Thrax. He pulled the trigger and a burst of magic was sent at the virus, who recoiled as the magic began to alter his body.

"Oh, crap…" TL swore.

The cave then burst into open fire and lava!

"Alright, alright. We're finally here." Lunatic stated, "This fic has FINALLY taken us, quite literally, to Hell."

"Do you EVER shut up?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Not when I'm AWAKE." Lunatic replied, cheerily.

Daphne zipped around the stage and came to a halt in front of the platform.

"Is it hot or is it just me?" the speedster asked.

Suddenly, Thrax burst from the lava! He was now large, muscular, feet had vanished into a tail of dark red smoke, his already yellow eyes were now COMPLETELY yellow, even consuming the pupils. He let a large grin spread across his face.

"THE POWER!" he shouted in a low, rumbling voice, "INFINITE, COSMIC POWER!"

"Somebody, get the lamp!" Peter hissed.

"I'll do it." D-Dude replied, "I'm the fastest one here."

D-Dude took off at high speeds at Daphne, who sped out of the way to stop just behind the Dragonsaur.

"Sorry, lizard-boy." She said, teasingly, "You're quick…but I'm much faster."

Dimensiondude snorted at the comment and bolted off at the speedster, who dodged and delivered a series of punches at the Dragonsaur. D-Dude let out a screech of pain as his healing factor healed his shattered ribs…only to be shattered again. Dimensiondude spat blood out of his reptilian mouth as Daphne zipped away again.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!" Thrax roared as the heroes attacked, but did no damage whatsoever, "TO CONTROL!"

Dimensiondude smirked as he thought of an idea. He spat out his chemicals and pounced at Daphne, who stepped into the adhesive liquids. She cursed herself for not watching her feet. The lamp flew out of her hands. TL caught it with telekinesis and thrust it out to Thrax.

"ALRIGHT, VIRUS-BOY!" the hedgehog shouted, "INTO THE LAMP WITH YA!"

"NO!" Thrax shouted as he was absorbed into the lamp.

"Forget this." Daphne growled as she pulled her feet free, "I'm friggin' OUT OF HERE."

She then bolted off, but Thrax caught her leg!

"OH, TYPICAL!" Daphne shrieked, "DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU!"

The two were quickly absorbed into the lamp.

"Infinite cosmic power…" TL said with a grin, "Itty-bitty living space…"

Claire regained consciousness and looked on what was happening. Suddenly, a figure grabbed her from behind and vanished.

"Claire?" Peter called, noticing that the cheerleader was mysteriously absent, "CLAIRE!"

TL's Konoha Ninja appeared in a flash in his hands. He pointed it at the Keyhole that Shrapnel had summoned and a beam of light erupted from it. There was a click. The Keyhole was sealed. Suddenly, the cave began to shake!

"I think THAT'S our signal to go…" Kakashi said, nervously.

"No duh…" Shrapnel replied.

"CLAIRE!" Peter shouted as the group restrained him.

Hiro and Ando reappeared in front of the group.

"Dark Souls taken care of." The master of time and space said as he touched the group and clenched his eyes, causing all of them to vanish.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Yet another explanation later…and back in Peter's apartment…

"So, Claire was taken to another world?" Ando asked.

"We could go find her!" Hiro shouted, joyously.

"I'm not sure about that…" TL replied.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I wish we could, but that's meddling." Kakashi replied, "And THAT'S against the rules."

"We got enough of that in Dreamland!" Lunatic snapped.

"Peter, we'll find Claire." TL said, all jokes aside, "I promise. And those, I keep."

"Hey, Pete?" Shrapnel asked as Peter simply remained silent, "Hello?! You still have one wish left! Just say it! 'Shrapnel, I wish you'd save Claire!' I'll be back in a few seconds with the hot cheerleader!"

"I…wish…" Peter said, hesitantly, before ending, "For your freedom, Shrapnel!"

"Alright, I'm off to…" Shrapnel then realized what he was saying, "HUH?!"

Magic surrounded Shrapnel, causing a pair of boots with the words 'Open Fire' on them to appear. His cuffs sprung off as he observed himself.

"A deal's a deal, Shrapnel." Peter said, "Now, you can go wherever you want. You're your OWN master! Just…try and find Claire, please."

"Sorry, Pete." Shrapnel replied, stubbornly, "I'm DONE takin' orders from others!" Peter sighed in defeat at this. However, the trigger-happy lunatic continued, "But…A FAVOR'S NOT AN ORDER, IS IT?! I'll give THAT a shot!" Shrapnel zipped over to Peter and clapped a hand on the latter's shoulder, "After all, we're buddies, right?"

"Thanks, Shrapnel." Peter said as a smile formed on his face.

"Just leave it to your friendly, neighborhood, magical gunman!" Shrapnel replied with a grin and a wink.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Meanwhile, in the world of darkness, Jadis and Vaati were standing around the stone, observing the happenings.

"That virus probably would've destroyed them." Vaati said, "If you had just stayed around to give him assistance."

"Hey, I did MY part." Snapped Silent Keyblader, "I got that cheerleader!"

"Thrax was beyond all help." Jadis said, coolly, "He let his rage burn out of control until it consumed him. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely, VAATI."

"What? I'm as calm as the Bhudda." Vaati replied, testily. He then looked at Silent Keyblader and said, "And we certainly have a surprise for you."

"What?" SK asked.

"We made a deal, didn't we?" Jadis asked as she pulled out a small, copper phial and dropped a small droplet of teal liquid onto the stone in the center. An image appeared of…

"HANABI!" SK shouted, holding out his hands as if he could pull Hanabi out of the illusion and into reality.

"Go find her if you miss her so much." Jadis said with a smile, "Your ship is waiting."

A fat man with large legs and a giant mustache walked in.

"Just to warn you, this trip will be ANYTHING but pleasant!" the man said, menacingly.


	23. Flashback and Swallowed

Chapter 23: Flashback and Swallowed

The group was travelling through the cosmos, trying to find the next world to go to. However, something darted in front of them.

"WHAT THE HEY?!" TL shouted.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Sasuke growled.

The thing was giant, red, and resembled a fish.

"HOLY KRABBY PATTIES!" Spongebob screamed, "IT'S THE FROG FISH!"

"Frog fish?" D-Dude asked.

"A giant fish with an appetite as large as its mouth!" Spongebob replied.

"THEN LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Lunatic shouted.

"Too late. It's gonna eat us." Kakashi replied, nonchalantly.

"Y'know, Kakashi, a little concern in that voice would do wonders." Lunatic said, flatly.

All members screamed (except Kakashi, whose eye simply widened) as the Frogfish (SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) swallowed the LEGO ship!

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

(Flashback…)

"So, you REALLY thought ya heard a monster in here?" a younger version of Silent Keyblader asked as he walked alongside a younger TL towards the Secret Place.

"Yeah." TL replied, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Are you sure this isn't just another chili sauce fantasy from Lunatic?" SK asked, "Because, last time he said that he saw the ghost of Michael Jackson and…"

"THIS time, I'm telling the truth." TL cut across, "But that's beside the point. There's a friggin' HUGE monster in that cave!"

"Alright, THIS time, I'll humor you." SK murmured before saying, "Do ya think we can take it together? Our powers haven't even shown themselves yet."

"I'm sure." TL replied, "Sure as sure can be!"

The two came to a halt outside of the mouth of the cave.

"Listen!" TL said, "You can hear it breathing!"

There WAS some kind of rustling coming from the inside of the cave that sounded like breathing.

"Might as well check it out." SK said as the two walked into the cave's interior.

(Soon later…)

"Thought as much." SK stated as the two entered the main chamber of the cave. There was a moderately large hole inside the roof of the cave, "It's just some wind comin' out of the top."

"CRUD!" TL swore, "I wish there WAS a monster in here!" TL then looked over and saw something, "What's that?"

"Dunno. Door or a window maybe." SK said. He then pushed, experimentally, on the wall, "It's not opening…"

"ONE exciting thing in the last four years and you snuff it out at the source." TL said, sarcastically, "Way-to-go, SK."

"There was something exciting four years ago?" SK asked.

"Remember at D-Dude's birthday party? Lunatic thought he could come out of the cake and…"

"DON'T bring that up again." SK snapped.

"Ah well." TL shrugged as he began to leave.

"Hey, Soul." SK said, grabbing the hedgehog's shoulder. TL looked over at his friend, who continued, "When we get bigger, we'll get off this world. No more of this kid stuff! We'll have REAL adventures!"

"THERE'S an idea!" TL grinned, "But there's still some fun stuff to do here. Like that girl who's livin' in Lord Ultima Master's house…"

"HEY, SOUL, WAKE UP!" SK shouted in Sasuke's voice.

"Huh?" TL asked.

"TL, we're in a bit of a situation here!" SK shouted again, this time in D-Dude's voice.

(End flashback…)

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Frogfish…

TL came to and saw D-Dude and Sasuke hovering over him.

"D-Dude, could ya tell me the story about the rabbit?" TL asked, dazedly.

"I'll act like that's just the concussion talk." D-Dude stated, flatly.

A chest narrowly missed the hedgehog's head.

"WHOA!" TL shouted, "Where in the heck are we?"

"I think that Frogfish just swallowed us." Kakashi said, "And expect showers…of heavy objects."

A chest narrowly missed Lunatic a few seconds later.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT, WILL YA?!" the nutty ninja shouted.

"Who's up there?" Sasuke called.

"ME." Replied a slow-sounding voice. A familiar pink starfish wearing jams popped up.

"Oh, it's only Patrick." Lunatic said, but then shouted, "PATRICK?! WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YA LOOKIN' FOR?!"

"Uh…" Patrick said, drooling, but then snapped to as he spotted a large, green LEGO piece, "THIS!"

He picked it up and ran off, laughing like an idiot.

"Patrick? PATRICK?! PAT?!" Spongebob called, "C'mon, guys! We've gotta follow 'im!"

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group followed the pink starfish, who lead them to the shattered remains of what was once probably a building shaped like a giant, old-fashioned lobster trap. The group entered to see a red crab with a pair of blue pants, an octopus with a brown shirt and a big nose, and a squirrel wearing a diving suit.

"What've ya got there, Patrick?" the squirrel asked with a cliché Texas accent.

"Something stupid, I'm guessing." The octopus answered with a nasally voice.

"I think it'll help us get outta here." Patrick replied.

"See? Told ya." The octopus said.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" the crab asked with a pirate-esque accent.

"He's right." TL said as they approached. He then looked over to Patrick and asked, "How'd ya get here, Pat?"

"Huh." Patrick answered, "I dunno. I was sleeping and next thing I knew, I was in here."

"Typical Patrick." The octopus murmured, "FIRST, we get swallowed by this Frogfish, THEN we end up with this idiot, and NOW these weirdos pop up!"

"HI, SQUIDWARD!" Spongebob exclaimed as he popped out of TL's pocket.

"OH NO!" the octopus, Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) shouted, "NOT…"

"Howdy, Spongebob!" the squirrel said, hugging the mentioned sponge, "I've been so worried!"

"So, the Frogfish swallered YOU, too?" the crab asked, "Neptune, is NOBODY safe?!"

"Looks like it." D-Dude replied.

Mr. Krabs began to move the LEGO Patrick brought.

"Well, ya seem to know me best fry-cook." The crab grunted as he dropped the LEGO and turned around to the group, "I'm Mr. Krabs, Spongebob's boss."

Patrick then saw someone going into the Frogfish's stomach and followed after him.

"AND the greatest boss in the UNIVERSE!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"And the biggest SKIN-FLINT." The octopus added, bitterly.

"That there's Squidward." Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) said, "And the squirrel's Sandy."

"We went out lookin' for Spongebob." Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) explained, "We managed to turn the Krusty Krab into a ship…somehow. But we got eaten up like a fresh batch o' hickory smoked sausages by this here Frogfish."

"BUT I LOST ALL ME MONEY!" Mr. Krabs cried.

"SEE?" Squidward shouted, "He IS cheap!"

"Uh…guys?" Lunatic asked, "Where's Patrick?"

Patrick was, indeed, gone.

"Well, that deals with ONE of my problems." Squidward said.

"Might as well get the guy." TL said.

"Do we HAVE to?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed sigh.

"YES." TL deadpanned as he bolted off, followed by his fellows.


	24. Searching for Patrick

Chapter 24: Searching for Patrick

"PATRICK!" TL shouted through the Frogfish's gut, "WHERE ARE YA?"

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, YA BLOATED STARFISH, I'M GONNA DEEP-FRY YA!" Lunatic shouted.

"Lunatic, deep breaths." D-Dude said, grabbing the youngest brother by the shoulder. Lunatic obliged and let out a long sigh.

"Thanks."

"Hey, guys." Patrick said, looking out from behind a wall.

"Thank God." TL sighed, "Let's just head back."

"You know that Mr. Krabs is VERY worried about you." Kakashi stated.

"Seemed more concerned about his money to me." Sasuke murmured.

"But he doesn't know that." Kakashi explained.

"Given this starfish's IQ, I doubt there's much he DOES know." Sasuke replied.

"Guys, knock it off." D-Dude stated.

"Patrick?" TL asked as the starfish didn't move, "C'MON! THIS ISN'T A TIME TO PLAY GAMES!"

"But Soul, I thought you LIKED games." Said a familiar voice, "Or are ya too GOOD to play 'em now that you're going around, wielding that Keyblade?"

The group wheeled around to see Silent Keyblader.

"Keyblader?" TL asked, voice somewhere between joy and shock, "What're you doing here?"

"Just playing with Patrick." SK replied with a shrug as he heaved his dark sword over his shoulder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" TL shouted, "Where's Hanabi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." SK replied, grabbing Patrick, "Just catch up and you can find out!"

SK then took off, carrying the screaming Patrick.

"What is up with that guy?" Lunatic asked.

"Never mind with that!" TL snapped, all goofiness gone from his voice, "C'mon! We've gotta catch up with him!"

"Goofcase, your attitude borders on the impulsive, you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure he heard you." D-Dude stated, pointing to the vacant spot where TL had occupied mere moments ago.

"I'M GONNA MURDER HIM." Sasuke growled.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

SK was running through the interior of the Frogfish with Patrick. Then, he came to a halt when…

"Why are you wasting your time with that miserable rodent?" Jadis asked, "He has simply left you for his Keyblade and new companions."

"I don't care about 'im." SK shot back, "But, what's wrong with toying with him for a bit?"

"Of course you are." Jadis replied with a somewhat sarcastic edge to her voice. She then said, "Just beware of the darkness in your heart. The Dark Souls prey upon it."

"I don't think that's of any concern to you." SK shot down as he continued running through the Frogfish's gut.

Jadis simply shook her head as she vanished.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"So far…a couple HUNDRED pounds of half-digested fish…" Lunatic gasped, "And NO Silent Keyblader…"

"What's up with that guy?" D-Dude asked.

"I wish I could tell you. I REALLY do." Kakashi replied, "Unfortunately, my knowledge on this guy is next to nothing, so you can't really expect an answer."

"Guys, just pick up the pace." TL ordered.

"Goofcase, cut the tough-guy crap." Sasuke snapped, "It's not working…and you know it, too. It's just an act to try and…"

"Guys, he's over there." Kakashi stated.

"What?" TL simply asked before wheeling over to see Keyblader. Joy broke across the hedgehog's face, but was quickly replaced by confusion, "SK…what're you doing?! Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"Strange, I was about to ask you the exact same thing." Keyblader replied with a dark smirk, "For some reason you're not thinking of anything except showing off that Keyblade of yours. Do you even WANT to save Hanabi?"

"What're you talking about?!" TL shouted, "OF COURSE I WANT TO! WHAT'RE YOU, CRAZY?!"

"No, that's all of us." D-Dude stated.

"What're you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly what you think I am." D-Dude replied as the two began a glower contest.

"FINALLY!" shouted a familiar voice. Out of nowhere came a tall fish with a bandana over his mouth, sunglasses, a cowboy hat, leather jacket, and giant boots.

"Hey, you're Dennis!" Spongebob exclaimed, "So…how's life been treatin' ya?"

"I've been in the slumps since you stopped Plankton from ruling Bikini Bottom." The fish, Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), replied in a dark tone, "But it's nothin' a little revenge can't fix."

"Uh-oh." Spongebob simply said.

"And looks like you've got some more friends." Dennis said, "Oh well. The more, the merrier."

"Eep." Lunatic simply said.

Dennis punched the Nutty Ninja in the jaw and sent him into another chamber.

"So, Soul?" SK asked as he pulled out his dark blade, "Think we can take 'im together?"

"No question." TL replied as he summoned Konoha Ninja.

Dennis then grabbed Patrick by the head.

"AAH! GUYS, GET 'IM!" Patrick screamed.

Sasuke thrust out his hand.

"FIRE-STYLE…"

Unfortunately, Kakashi grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to roast PATRICK, too?" the copy ninja asked.

"YES." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kakashi said as he held out his hand, "But we need more precise attacks. Like THIS. LIGHTNING BLADE."

Kakashi thrust out the lightning-powered chakra at Dennis, who jumped and brought Patrick down on the one-eyed ninja.

"Well, THAT'S embarrassing…" Kakashi groaned as Dennis heaved the fat starfish up.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Scarecrow." Patrick apologized.

Dimensiondude jumped at Dennis with a feral screech. When Dennis swung Patrick around, the Dragonsaur spread his wings and veered to the right, dodging the blow. Unfortunately, D-Dude didn't count on the bounty hunter's combat knife. The blade flashed and sent the Dragonsaur to the ground in a heap.

"Alright, let's do it!" TL said to Silent Keyblader.

The two friends took off with their blades drawn. TL activated his Aura Arm and brought his blade down. Konoha Ninja extended with a blue light and hit Dennis in the back of the head.

"NICE!" Keyblader smirked before springing over at Dennis and slashing with his Dark Blade.

"KEYBLADER!" TL barked, "YOU MIGHT HIT PATRICK!"

Obviously, SK didn't hear him as he continued slashing, Dennis countering with his knife. The bounty hunter fish then kicked SK in the gut and tossed Patrick into a hole before retreating.

"Wow…that was sudden." Kakashi said as he picked himself.

Lunatic zipped back, covered in partially-digested fish.

"Did I miss anything?" Lunatic asked.

"YES." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Come on!" TL ordered as he jumped down the hole.

"Why does he become so forceful?" Kakashi asked.

"Not sure." D-Dude shrugged before jumping in.

"CANNOBALL!" Lunatic shouted before jumping in, followed by Kakashi.

"Why me?" Sasuke simply asked before following suit.


	25. Brawl in the Guts

Chapter 25: Brawl in the Guts

The group of five was sliding through the hole, which was unusually wet with something they would probably be happier NOT knowing about.

"Good thing Spongebob's not here to enjoy Spongebob not being here." Squidward said with a smirk as he walked through the Krusty Krab, unfortunately…

CRASH!

"HI, SQUIDWARD!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Me and my big mouth…" Squidward muttered as the weight of the six of them combined crushed down on him.

"SQUIDWARD!" shouted Sandy as she burst through the door and noticed the group, "Oh…I see y'all came back."

"Yeah." TL replied as the group got off of Squidward's back, "So…what's happening?"

"Some weird guy's got a hold o' Patrick." Sandy explained, "Krabs is tryin' to get 'im back!"

"Hoo boy…" TL murmured as he bolted out, followed by his partners.

"WHY must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?" Squidward asked himself as he staggered up.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"HEY, YOU LAND-LUBBER!" Krabs shouted at someone at the roof of the Frogfish's mouth, "HAND OVER THAT STARFISH OR ELSE I'LL 'AVE TO KEEL-HAUL YA!"

The group came to a halt and saw that Mr. Krabs was confronting Silent Keyblader.

"Sorry, Captain Cheapskate." SK smirked, "But I've got some unfinished business with this idiot starfish."

"Well…yes, he IS an idiot." Krabs agreed, "But he's also Spongebob's friend! And, if I let anything BAD happen to him, I might lose Spongebob as a frycook!"

"Aw, Mr. Krabs, I never knew you cared." Spongebob said.

"Was he even listening?" Sasuke asked, obviously confused.

"Not likely." Kakashi replied.

"He IS pretty special." Keyblader said as he held up the clearly unconscious Patrick, "He's got no brain, but he seems to have a lot of heart. Maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Hey…are you talking about Hanabi?" TL asked.

"What do YOU care?" Keyblader asked, coldly, before running off.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we've seen enough of this fish's digestive track?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you're not." Sasuke replied.

"Let's just follow 'em!" TL snapped as he threw out an Aura Arm and caught the ledge SK was previously standing on. He reeled himself up as D-Dude tossed Lunatic up and jumped onto the ledge, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group found its way into the Frogfish's stomach, where there was an outreach of some organic material. At the end of it stood Silent Keyblader and a motionless Patrick Star. TL came skidding to a halt.

"KEYBLADER, LET PATRICK GO!" he shouted.

"I don't think being trapped in a giant fish is good for him…" D-Dude murmured.

"A being with more heart than brain has lost it to the Dark Souls…maybe that's the key to saving Hanabi." Keyblader mused, then turned over to the three brothers, "So, how about it, guys? Let's go save Hanabi as a group of four, like we always did."

TL's response was to summon Konoha Ninja and stand in a battle-ready pose. Lunatic summoned his chakram as D-Dude snorted fire.

"What? You guys would rather fight me?" he asked, "Over some idiot starfish?"

"We're not arguing over his IQ level, because he obviously has none." D-Dude stated.

"But he DOES have one thing—" TL added, "The ties of friendship."

"The ties of friendship?" Keyblader asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, y'know those things that come up when you're friends with a person for a long time?" TL asked, "And, right now, they're telling me that you're on the wrong side."

Keyblader simply pulled out his blade as he stated, "Then I've got no other choice…"

Spongebob burst out of TL's pocket and ran over to Patrick's motionless form, "PATRICK! PATRICK!"

Patrick, wearily, opened an eye, "Spongebob…I'm not gonna make it…"

Spongebob looked frightened, but soon Patrick's stomach began growling.

"Uh…I'm hungry." Patrick said.

"He's like that because he was HUNGRY?" Sasuke asked, disbelieving.

"Looks like it." D-Dude, wearing the exact same face as Sasuke, replied.

"HOORAY!" Spongebob whooped…but a hand grabbed him.

IT WAS DENNIS!

"Hooray, indeed." Dennis said as he held Spongebob over his head.

"Is it too late to get back into TL's pocket?" Spongebob asked. Dennis proceeded to tear him in half down the center. Sponge then proceeded to answer his own question, "It's too late."

Kakashi vanished into the ground and grabbed Dennis by the leg. He dragged him down and the two began to struggle under the surface. The two then burst out, both equally injured. Dennis regained his composure. Kakashi was flying towards the pits of the stomach.

D-Dude jumped over and grabbed the copy ninja and deposited him onto his back.

Sasuke jumped into the air, "There's no shield between you and me THIS time! FIRE-STYLE! DRAGON-BREATH JUTSU!"

A giant fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth and filled the area.

"Wow…talk about heartburn." Lunatic said.

"We're in the STOMACH, Loon." TL said, "Therefore, that joke makes NO SENSE."

Dennis flew out of the fireball and delivered a punch into Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha was sent backwards. NOW, it was D-Dude's turn.

"Let's see how ya deal with a Dragonsaur." D-Dude challenged.

The two sped towards each other. D-Dude lashed out with his tail, but Dennis ducked under it. He sent out his foot as spikes sprung out of the soles of his boot and impaled the Dragonsaur about six times before punching him into the ground.

"MY TURN!" Lunatic shouted as he sprung forward with his chakram out. Dennis simply grabbed the Nutty Ninja by the throat, "Oh crud…"

Dennis then brought a fist into Lunatic's face, sending him into the ceiling.

"BANZAI!" TL shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and sent a Neural Disruption Blast through it. It hit Dennis in the face and caused the bounty hunter to freeze in place. TL sped forward with his foot outstretched. Unfortunately, Dennis regained his composure and grabbed the hedgehog before slamming him into the ground.

"Any last words?" Dennis asked as he pulled out his knife.

"Donkey…Kong…" TL simply said as he grabbed his Summon Charm.

"Yeah." DK said as he pulled out his bongo drums. Sonic energy burst from every beat. Dennis was hit, full on, by the bursts of sound and was sent into the stomach acid, where he sank in.

"Wow…bongos beat that guy?" Lunatic asked.

"Obviously." Kakashi said, "But NOW, I suggest running."

Kakashi's suggestion WAS valid. The sound waves produced by DK caused some stomach trouble for the Frogfish. Gastric juices were bursting out around the inside and there was a rumbling.

"Let's get outta here, then." Sasuke growled.

"SK, WHERE ARE YOU?" TL called as he was being pulled away by his fellows.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"That's it! We're gonna go lookin' fer Patrick." Mr. Krabs said.

"I wouldn't go for that bloated starfish for all the leotards in Bikini Bottom." Squidward said.

"Uh…I don't think that'll be necessary." Sandy said, nervously. She pointed to a tidal wave of fish vomit headed right for them.

"MOTHER OF PEARL!" Mr. Krabs shouted. The three immediately hid in the Krusty Krab.

TL and co. jumped into the LEGO ship and readied it for take-off…

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Meanwhile, on an aircraft, SK and Jadis were looking over Hanabi's motionless form.

"So…Hanabi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Keyblader asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Jadis replied.

"Then…her heart was-"

"Taken by the Dark Souls, without a doubt." Jadis answered Keyblader's unfinished question.

"Just…tell me what to do." SK said without turning over to the White Witch.

"In the multiverse, there exist seven maidens whose hearts are purest." Jadis explained, "We call them the Princesses of Heart."

"Why? Hardly any of them are princesses in the first place." Keyblader stated.

"It just sounded ominous." Jadis answered before continuing, "If we gather them together, they will open the door to all worlds. Within lies all knowledge of the universe. There, you will surely find a way to recover Hanabi's heart. And, to aid you in your goal, I will grant you a mighty gift—the power to control the Dark Souls!"

Jadis thrust out her wand and caught SK with it. Blue light flew from it and SK held out his hands, feeling a new power surging through him. He looked over at Hanabi's motionless form and said, "I'll save you, Hanabi. I promise."


	26. Toonlantica

Chapter 26: Toonlantica

The Frogfish spewed the heroes' ship up in a spray of green juices and partially digested food.

"EW!" Lunatic groaned.

"I actually found its interior to be fascinating." D-Dude stated.

"I think we can ignore that." Sasuke stated.

"Agreed." Kakashi replied.

"Wonder if Patrick and the others are okay…" TL said.

"I'm sure they landed somewhere safe." Dimensiondude said.

"Well, that giant fish spewed us into the next world." Sasuke said, pointing to the next world.

TL looked out and only saw water. Obviously, not a very habitable place for ninja or Fictorian.

"How can we land?" TL asked, "There's nowhere to DO the landing…"

"HOLY CRUD! WE'LL DROWN!" Lunatic screamed.

"Shut up, Loon." Sasuke snapped, "If you think I don't have a jutsu for environmental change, you're retarded."

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" Lunatic shouted as Kakashi quickly restrained him.

"Wrong. There will be no killing your ship-mates, Lunatic." Kakashi chastised.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Toonlantica…

(To answer any questions about the world name, NO, I DIDN'T make the name.)

With multiple splashes, the team of five landed in the water. TL saw a powerful silverfish tail where his feet used to be. He gave it an experimental flick before he quickly swam into a rocky wall.

"I see stars…" he moaned.

Sasuke had eight blue tentacles where his feet used to be. He quickly floated upside-down, unable to move. He crossed his arms as his usual dark look came across his face.

Kakashi still had his mask and headband on as his feet were replaced by a shark-like tailfin.

Lunatic's head had grown to considerable sizes, his hair spikes becoming spikes as he became a blowfish.

"This was YOUR idea, wasn't it?" Loon growled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a smirk that quickly faded.

Dimensiondude now had a long, serpentine body as his appendages became a pair of fins. He was now a Mosasaur.

"Well, TL doesn't seem to have his water-fins yet." Kakashi said, taking out his 'Icha Icha Paradise'…only to find that it was now soaked. He stared at it before saying, "Well, THAT'S disappointing."

The group immediately caught sight of three people coming—one was a head-haired girl with a red tail-fin and a red seashell bra, the next was a boy with spiky, brown hair, red paint marks on his cheeks, and a silver tail-fin, the last was a blue, fish-like man with giant, black eyes, webbed hands and feet, and a pair of black trunks.

"Hurry up, Abe!" the girl called.

"Not so fast, Kairi!" the fish-man called, "You'll leave me behind!"

The fish man immediately saw the upside-down Sasuke glaring at…everything and made a small yelp.

"Relax, Abe." The girl said, "I don't think they're one of them. Right, Kiba?"

"I dunno." The other teen said, arching an eyebrow while observing the group, "They look kinda weird."

"I guess we do look a bit odd." Kakashi sighed.

"They do seem a little different." The girl said, circling TL, "I'm Kairi. These are my friends, Abe Sapien and Kiba Inuzuka. Where're you from?"

"We're from…pretty far away." TL explained to Kairi (Kingdom Hearts). He then noticed that he was floating upside-down, "Uh…we're kinda new to these waters."

"Doesn't make sense, but hey." Kairi shrugged, "Abe can teach you how we swim around here."

"Why must you bring ME into this?" Abe (Hellboy) sighed, "Your big brother will be VERY upset."

"Don't worry, Abe. Ryan won't find out." Kairi said, optimistically, "Besides, they'll be stranded out here if we don't help them."

"I'm going to be fish-meal…" Abe murmured before saying, to TL's group, "Now, we start our swimming lessons. To properly begin your locomotion…"

"What? Now we've gotta learn about TRAINS?" Loon shouted, looking exasperated.

"Locomotion, not LOCOMOTIVE." D-Dude corrected with an annoyed sigh, "It basically means we've gotta start moving."

"Oh." Loon nodded before saying, "Why didn't he say so?"

"Alright, I KNOW Naruto's not bright, but compared to THIS idiot, he's Einstein." Sasuke murmured.

"As I was saying," Abe said, a little bit annoyed by Loon's interruption, "You'll have to learn how to swim on your own. Try and tag Kiba."

"Catch me if ya can!" Kiba (Naruto) smirked as he swam off.

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

TL tried swimming, but immediately sped off into the reef. Sasuke tried to swim after Kiba, but quickly began spiraling. Loon tried to keep up with Kiba, but (having no…speedy fins) quickly got tired. D-Dude tried, but couldn't really make sharp turns. Kiba then swam past Kakashi…who simply grabbed the dogfish's tailfin.

"I know I have to chase him, but you guys need to learn how to swim on your own." Kakashi stated as he released Kiba and began to swim as if he was doing this his whole life.

"Good point…" TL murmured. He sped off after Kiba…but collided with the ceiling this time.

(French Narrator: Six and a half hours later…)

"Remove me slowly…" Loon whimpered as Sasuke tried pulling his spiny form out of D-Dude's mouth.

How did that happen?

No one was entirely sure…

"C'mon, I'm startin' to get bored by evading ya." Kiba said, folding his arms behind his neck.

"Okay…one last shot." TL grinned as he began flapping his tail in a fast motion. He flew towards Kiba. The dog-merman immediately evaded, but TL made a sharp turn and grabbed Kiba by the tail.

"TAG! YOU LOSE!" TL whooped.

"Crud." Kiba growled.

"Good job." Abe said, dropping the (water-proof) book he was reading, "Now, we move onto self-defense…"

"ABE!" Kairi screamed as various amphibious-looking Dark Souls arrived.

"It-it's a practical lesson." Abe said, quickly, "Take care of them!"

Abe and Kiba darted over to a clam and immediately trapped themselves inside of it.

"I guess they're not gonna be any help." Sasuke sighed as he activated his Sharingan.

"Looks like it." TL smirked. He thrust out his hand and used electricity…result being everyone got electrocuted.

"Ow…" Loon moaned as he spun through the water.

"Alright, electricity—BAD." TL murmured. He thrust out his hand and sent a neural disruption blast at the nearest Dark Soul…doing nothing, "Oh right. These guys don't really have minds. Looks like I've gotta go lefty."

"FIRE-STYLE!" Sasuke shouted, "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

A fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth and engulfed a group of Dark Souls.

"Wait, so I can't use electricity, but YOU can use fire underwater, even though it's physically impossible?" TL asked, looking irritated.

"Not NOW." Sasuke growled.

Lunatic inflated and Kakashi swatted him at a Dark Soul. Loon's quills caught the Dark Soul's face and caused it to vanish.

"Finally Lunatic's found a use." Kakashi said with a playful smirk.

"I HEARD THAT!" Loon shouted, indignantly.

D-Dude simply made a short burst of speed at three Dark Souls before swallowing them whole.

"Mental note—DON'T eat Dark Souls." D-Dude growled.

TL swam in front of a group of Dark Souls and blew a raspberry at them. The enraged Dark Souls quickly chased after the hedgehog/merman. TL immediately swung around and smashed them with an aura arm.

"The coast's clear." TL called. Kairi swam out of her hiding place as Kiba pried open the clam he and Abe were hiding in.

"Those were the creatures chasing us." Kairi said, "We just shook them when we found you guys."

"Sorry that these knuckleheads were such slow learners." Kakashi said with a playful smirk.

"WE HEARD THAT!" the Fictor Brothers shouted, in unison.

"What if those creatures are heading towards the palace?" Abe asked, nervous.

"Then we'd better get back there!" Kairi replied.

"But what if we get attacked along the way?" Kiba asked.

"We'll act as your bodyguards, then!" TL answered as he summoned Konoha Ninja.

"You didn't summon that during our fight WHY?" Sasuke asked, looking somewhat enraged.

"I forgot." TL said. He then noticed something about Sasuke's face and simply asked, "Should that vein in your forehead be throbbing like that?"

"Goofcase, I'm gonna shove that Keyblade up your-"

"Thank you." Kairi thanked TL, happily.

Immediately, more Dark Souls appeared…FAR too much for our heroes to deal with.

"I suggest a tactical retreat." Kakashi said, simply looking at the cover of his Icha Icha Paradise, "I'm gonna miss reading this. And I was almost done with it…"

"NOT NOW!" Lunatic shouted.

D-Dude immediately began swimming away as he grabbed Kakashi with one of his fins. TL took off with Sasuke making fast propulsions with his tentacles. Kairi was in hot pursuit, closely followed by Abe. Kiba was swimming quickly while juggling Lunatic in his hands.


	27. Prince Ryan Huffman

Chapter 27: Prince Ryan Huffman

The group of eight swam from the Dark Souls with everything they had. Every pump they made to swim faster made their tails, tentacles, and fins a little more sore from the strain.

"FASTER! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Lunatic shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Sasuke snarled.

"Dunno why you're complaining." Loon said, "I'm not so tired."

"I'M CARRYING YOU!" Kiba barked.

"Oh, right." Loon said with a nervous chuckle.

"Loon, you're my brother, but, if you don't shut up, we're leaving you for the Dark Souls to kill." TL snarled.

"You WOULDN'T!" Loon shouted.

"All in favor?" Kakashi asked.

"AYE." Everyone said.

"All opposed?" Kakashi asked.

"Nay." Loony said, quietly.

"Motion passed." Kakashi said, "If Lunatic doesn't shut up, we leave him for the Dark Souls."

The group then darted into a grotto and managed to squeeze through at the same time. The Dark Souls immediately began to try and wriggle through to try and get at the heroes. D-Dude opened his mouth and, instead of his usual fire, a burst of boiling-hot water struck the nearest Dark Soul. The scalding liquid hit the Dark Soul, full in the face, as it writhed in pain before vanishing.

"Didn't expect that." D-Dude admitted.

More Dark Souls began to squeeze through. D-Dude shot out more bursts of hot water, Sasuke activated his fireball jutsu, and TL began punching them away with his aura arm.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed and the Dark Souls were immediately disintegrated.

The group turned around to see a young man with a head of brown hair tied in a ponytail with a drawn sword and a proud, merman's tail.

"THAT was too close." The man said with a bit of a Scottish accent, "But, as long as I carry this sword, none of those monsters will EVER enter the Sea Palace."

"Big brother!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Sister, when will you get the picture that the rules I make are to protect you! You weren't supposed to leave the palace!" the man chastised. Kairi looked ready to reply, but the man immediately cut her off, "Those strange monsters still lurk outside. What would I do if you got hurt?"

"Is he ALWAYS like this?" Lunatic whispered as he floated over to Kairi.

"Only since those creatures started popping up." Kairi replied from the corner of her mouth.

Abe swam up and cleared his throat before announcing, "Introducing the king of the seas and multi-weapon master, King Ryan Huffman!"

"And who're these people?" the king, Ryan Huffman, asked, "There's…a rodent, a puffer-fish, a shark merman with a mask, some dark kid with tentacles, and a Mosasaur. I thought those were extinct."

"They're new friends." Kairi replied, "They helped us fight off those creatures."

"But where are they from?" Ryan asked, "I don't believe I've seen them around here before."

"We're…from an ocean far, FAR away." TL replied before saying, more to himself, "Yeah, I think that'll do just fine."

"TL, obviously no one told you that you should keep statements like that to YOURSELF." Sasuke said. He then heard something and TL's Keyblade immediately hit the Uchiha over the head.

"Thought I kept THAT to myself pretty well." TL smirked.

"We came here to find the Keyhole!" Lunatic exclaimed.

"No one's told that to LUNATIC, either." Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"The WHAT?" Ryan asked, looking a bit…cross.

"What's that?" Kairi asked. Kakashi sighed and looked ready to reply, but…

"There's NO SUCH thing." Ryan barked, "And, if there was, it certainly wouldn't be here!"

"But, bro…" Kairi was, once again, cut-off.

"NOT another word, Kairi. I won't allow you to leave the palace. THAT'S final." Ryan said. They all could tell that he put his foot—or fins as the case may be—down.

Kairi just scowled before swimming off, followed by the others. Ryan sighed as he swam over to his throne and sat down.

"Maybe I'm being a little TOO strict." He sighed to himself, "I'm just…concerned about her safety. Ever since that witch killed our parents, I've tried to keep her safe."

"Of course you have, your majesty." Abe replied, "But, those newcomers have got ME curious about this Keyhole…"

"THAT does not concern you, Abe." Ryan snapped. He then asked, "Where are these creatures coming from?"

"Just as you expected, sire." Abe answered, "They're coming from Yubel's grotto."

Ryan's fist met with the arm of his throne as he shouted, "I KNEW IT! That witch still hasn't learned her lesson, even though I banished her from the palace! And she's up to her old tricks again!"

"Yes, she could prove to be a very serious danger." Abe nodded.

"And didn't I tell you to keep my sister OUT of that sort of danger?" Ryan asked.

"Your majesty, I…oh dear." Abe replied.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

"Wanna check out my grotto?" Kairi asked as she exited the palace.

"Sure, why not?" TL asked.

"Because we have BETTER things to do, perhaps?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't bother. The rodent's too thick." Sasuke murmured.

"I HEARD THAT, EMO!" TL shouted.

"Such a unified group…" Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"It's over there." Kairi said, pointing to a rock. D-Dude swam over and growled with strain as he moved it aside.

"Thanks for the help." He growled, voice ringing with sarcasm.

"You didn't ask." Kakashi stated.

D-Dude smacked himself in the face in exasperation.

"C'mon, guys. Let's just go in." Kairi said, trying to end the harsh feelings.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

The group entered Kairi's grotto and saw multiple shelves, filled with various odds and ends.

"Looks like my mom's attic." Loon said. D-Dude batted him aside.

"This is cool!" TL smirked as he examined the objects.

"Goofcase, you are an idiot." Sasuke said, emphasizing each word.

"Oh thanks. Glad to FINALLY hear what you think of me." TL stated, looking irritated.

"You two, kindly stop talking." Kakashi said.

"These are the things Kiba and I collected." Kairi explained, "I think they could be from the outside world. I'm gonna go out and see them someday—other worlds." Kairi was steadily, swimming up. But then she floated back down, "That sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"No." TL replied, "I used to feel the same way."

"Used to?" Kairi asked, looking confused.

"Uh…still do. Sorry. Just used to past-tense." TL said with a nervous laugh.

"Somethin's up…and he's making it obvious." Kiba stated.

"Shut up, dog-fish." TL said out of the corner of his mouth.

"How about we try finding that keyhole you were talking about?" Kairi asked.

"But, didn't your brother say-"

"Oh, Ryan's ALWAYS treating me like a little girl." Kairi interrupted, "He never wants me to do ANYTHING. He just…doesn't understand."

Meanwhile, a blue fairy with a monocle, a bowler hat, and bat wings along with a green alien with giant, pink eyes were observing this.

"Hm, THIS seems interesting." The fairy said with a sophisticated accent, "Perhaps we should tell Yubel about this."

"Yeah, we should." The alien smirked.

LOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOHLOH

Meanwhile, in a grotto, an adult woman with purple skin, skimpy, black clothing, white hair, and mismatched eyes cackled.

"Those fools will NEVER find the Keyhole even if they searched for months." She said in a distorted voice, "But the girl…she could prove of use. And I have the power of the Dark Souls on my said."

She let loose a demented cackle before shouting, "KING RYAN HUFFMAN, YOU'LL GET YOURS SOON ENOUGH!"

She then turned around to the fairy and alien, "Anti-Cosmo, ZIM! Keep a close eye on them!"

"Yes, milady." Anti-Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents) replied.

"Whatever you say." Zim (Invader Zim) saluted.

The two then swam away.


	28. Wrath of Yubel

Chapter 28: Wrath of Yubel

"Are we there yet?" Loon asked as the group swam through the seas.

"We'll get there WHEN WE GET THERE!" D-Dude barked.

"Where are we going again?" TL asked as he swam next to Kairi.

"There's a sunken ship not too far from here." Kairi replied, "Maybe the Keyhole's in there."

"It's a long-shot, but it's worth a try." TL shrugged.

"TL, you're the only person who would even THINK that." Kakashi stated.

The group soon arrived at a shipwreck in the middle of a grotto.

"Well, don't think the Keyhole's THERE." Lunatic said, nervously.

"Yeah, I agree." Kiba said, also nervously, "Let's just get going."

"Guys, we haven't even looked over this place." TL said.

"You two aren't SCARED, are you?" Kairi asked, mischievously.

"What? NO!" Lunatic shouted.

"I…just don't wanna." Kiba defended.

"Okay, how about a compromise?" Sasuke asked, "We go in there while you two stay out here and look out for sharks."

"DEAL!" Lunatic shouted.

The others swam into the ship while Lunatic and Kiba floated outside, looking smug.

"Yeah, YOU guys go in." Kiba smirked.

"WE stay safe and watch for sharks." Lunatic grinned as the two high-fived.

Lunatic's sentence took a few seconds to sink in before the two suddenly got bug-eyed and shouted, at the same time…

"SHARKS?"

The two then took off into the ship as an ominous figure swam across.

"THERE AREN'T REALLY SHARKS HERE, ARE THERE?" Lunatic shouted as he clung to Kakashi's face.

"Lunatic, your spikes are driving themselves into my skull." Kakashi stated.

"Don't worry. I'm tougher than most things you'll meet here." D-Dude said.

"Well, ol' KN isn't acting up." TL said as he shook Konoha Ninja slightly.

"Hey, look at this!" Kairi called, holding up a treasure chest, "I can't get this open."

TL swam over and tapped the treasure chest with his Keyblade. With a small click, the treasure chest snapped open to show a broadsword made of pure crystal. Kairi picked it up and immediately felt a tingling sensation in her fingers.

"THIS is important, I can tell." Kairi said.

"Good, but can we GO NOW?" Kiba asked.

"C'mon, Kiba." TL scoffed, "What's gonna happen?"

TL got his answer when a shadow loomed in front of the wreck's window.

CRASH!

A giant shark crashed through the window.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up." TL deadpanned.

"RUN!" everyone shouted.

With the shark in hot pursuit, the seven heroes took off in fear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BEING BIGGER THAN ANYTHING HERE?" Sasuke shouted to D-Dude.

"NOT NOW, SASUKE!" D-Dude shot back.

"Y'know, we seem to be doing a LOT of running lately." Kakashi said as he tried prying Lunatic off his face.

"Kakashi, would you REALLY leave me behind for the shark to eat?" Lunatic asked.

"Maybe." Kakashi replied.

The group had (somehow) managed to out-run the shark and returned to Kairi's grotto. Kairi held up the crystal sword.

"I can't help but feel I've seen this before." Kairi said.

"Well, if you've seen ONE sword, you've seen 'em all." Lunatic shrugged.

"NOT in that sense, moron." Sasuke stated.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' MORON, EMO?" Lunatic shouted.

"How about that stone over there?" Kakashi asked, pointing to a stone with a small slot.

"Maybe…" Kairi said as she swam over and put the blade into the slot.

"KAIRI!" Ryan shouted as he swam in.

"How'd he find us?" D-Dude asked.

"Don't ask me. I didn't think he knew about this place." Kiba replied.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kairi." Abe said, "But Ryan told me to…"

"You DELIBERATELY disobeyed me AGAIN!" Ryan barked, "I ordered you to NOT leave the palace! And further more…" Ryan then noticed the blade that was in the stone. A look of fury crossed his face as he raised his sword. Energy began to surround his blade as he thrust it at the crystal blade.

"Ryan, NO!" Kairi screamed as she got out of the way of the blast.

The crystal blade got hit and exploded into a million pieces.

Kairi looked at the shattered remnants of the crystal blade with a look of shock. It then turned to a look of emotional pain. She wheeled over to Ryan as tears began building in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she simply demanded before swimming off.

"Hey, that's going WAY-" TL was immediately cut-off by Ryan.

"Sir, you're not from another ocean." The king said, sternly, "You're from another WORLD, aren't you? So, that means you must be a Keybearer."

"H-how did you know?" TL asked, taken aback by Ryan's knowledge.

"You might be able to fool Kairi, but I'm a bit more even-headed." Ryan replied, "And you can't tell your dorsal fin from your tail."

TL looked at his new set of fins and simply said, "He's got me THERE…"

"And as a Keybearer, you know that it is AGAINST the laws to interfere with the affairs of other worlds." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"You just broke those laws." Ryan interrupted, "I'm not surprised. The Keybearer shatters peace and brings about ruin."

"TL's not like that." Kakashi said.

"He's an idiot, but I don't see him destroying things." Sasuke said.

"THANK YOU, Uchiha." TL said, sarcastically.

"I thank you for saving my sister." Ryan concluded, "But there's no room in my sea for you, your friends, or that key."

Ryan then swam away, sheathing his sword.

"WHO DOES THAT BOZO THINK HE IS?" Lunatic shouted, "YOU GET BACK IN HERE! I'LL DEMOLISH-"

"He's the KING, Loon." D-Dude interrupted, "I don't think demolishing him is gonna be a good idea."

Meanwhile, not too far away, Kairi was sitting on a rock and crying. She wanted to see other worlds. But her own brother took her dreams and CRUSHED them into a bloody pulp.

Anti-Cosmo and ZIM were floating not too far away.

"My poor, poor child." Anti-Cosmo said as the two swam towards Kairi, "You seem to be suffering such a deep sorrow."

"What a pity." ZIM said, "If there was only SOMETHING we could do…"

"Wait, perhaps she could be of service." Anti-Cosmo suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she can help you with your problem!" ZIM exclaimed.

"Who-who're you two talking about?" Kairi asked as she managed to stop crying.

"She will help your troubles, for sure." Anti-Cosmo simply said.

"She'll make ALL your dreams come true." ZIM grinned.

"Oh, Yubel…" Anti-Cosmo called as he held out his wand.

ANTI-POOF!

In a puff of black smoke, a tall woman with fuscia-colored skin, a black bra, a lionfish tail, wild, white hair, a blue eye and an orange eye, and maroon-colored hands appeared.

"You called for me?" the woman, Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) asked in an echoing voice.

"You're Yubel?" Kairi asked, "I was wondering if you'd help me with-"

"It's alright. Helping others is what I do." Yubel said with a kind expression, "Let me guess, you wish to see other worlds? It's relatively simple. After all, your new friends came from another world."

Kairi's expression would probably be the equivalent to someone who just got punched in the face. Her friends came from another world?

"What?" she asked.

"But they had help—that hedgehog's key." Yubel continued. Kairi's look changed from shock to confusion. Yubel simply swam over to her, "Don't worry. You have something JUST as special."

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Just listen carefully." Yubel advised.

"I'M GONNA GIVE THAT SCOT WHAT FOR!" Lunatic shouted as Kakashi was carrying him.

"We're not gonna pummel him, Loon." Kakashi stated, "We're just gonna give him a talking-to."

"WITH A BOOT IN HIS BUTT!" Lunatic shouted.

"What boots?" TL asked, flicking his fins.

"It's a figure of speech, bro." Lunatic growled.

"Loon, shut up. PLEASE." Sasuke ordered.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" D-Dude asked, glancing over to the left.

Kairi was swimming around, trying to be casual. Following her was a woman with purple skin and a tail fin with many spines.

"Who's that?" TL asked.

"That's Yubel." Kiba growled, "She's a sea witch and got banished from the palace a few years ago. Why's Kairi with her?"

"I don't know." Kakashi replied, "But I don't think it can be anything good."

"So, we follow 'em?" TL asked. Without waiting for an answer, the six began swimming after the two.

"I think the Keyhole is somewhere in the palace." Yubel said to Kairi, "If you can get me into the throne room without anyone noticing, I can take you to those other worlds you long to see."

"Seems easy enough." Kairi said.

Kairi opened a curtain of seaweed and showed Yubel the throne room. Yubel's face broke into insane joy as she swam in and grabbed the hilt of Ryan's sword.

"At last! The sword is mine!" Yubel exclaimed.

At that moment, Ryan swam in and saw Kairi.

"Kairi, I've done some thinking." He said, "I'm sorry about what I did. If there's ANYWAY that I can make-up for it…" Ryan then spotted Yubel with his sword, "Yubel!"

Ryan pulled out a dagger and lunged at Yubel. Yubel dodged the slash from the dagger and struck Ryan in the side with his own sword. Crimson blood flowed from the gash in his side as he began floating, limply.

"AND I'VE DEFEATED RYAN HUFFMAN!" Yubel exclaimed with maniacal laughter, "AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!"

Yubel then raised the sword to finish Ryan off, but Kairi swam in between her.

"Yubel, NO!" Kairi shouted, "I didn't want this!"

"Why?" Yubel asked, "Aren't you tired of having to take your dear older brother's orders? And we did have a deal. Time for a journey—TO THE REALM OF THE DARK SOULS!"

Yubel raised the sword and brought it down…only to be interrupted.

"Sorry, milady." Anti-Cosmo apologized as he swam in with ZIM.

"We can't find the Keyhole." ZIM said.

"WHAT?" Yubel demanded.

"HEY, RAISIN-GIRL!" barked a familiar voice. TL and co. arrived.

"Oh, we have company?" Yubel asked, "Well, you're too late."

Yubel then vanished in a flurry of darkness along with Anti-Cosmo and ZIM.

"RYAN!" Kairi shouted as she wheeled around to her brother.

"The sword…" Ryan growled as he clutched his wound, "We MUST get it back…"

"I'm afraid you can't do anything with a wound like that." D-Dude said. The dragonsaur/Mosasaur looked over at the others, "I'll stay behind. I am a medic, after all."

"LET'S GO!" TL shouted. The others made to swim off, but Kairi blocked them.

"I'm going with you." She said, "My brother's hurt because of me. I have to stop Yubel, too!"

"And we're coming, too." Abe said as he swam over to Kiba.

"Yeah, we're behind ya, Kairi!" Kiba grinned.

"Yubel draws…her power…from the cauldron." Ryan said as the wound began to take its toll, "Destroy it…with magic…and you can…beat her…"

"Just stay calm." D-Dude said, putting a fin over Ryan.

"Do any of you guys know where Yubel's going?" TL asked.

"Well, she was exiled to a cove not far from here." Kiba said, "Follow me!"

Kiba took off with the other six in hot pursuit.

"Are we there yet?" Lunatic asked.

"No." TL answered.

"Are we there yet?" Lunatic asked.

"Not quite." Kairi replied.

"Are we there yet?" Lunatic asked.

"Sorry, but no." Kakashi said.

"Are we there yet?" Lunatic asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Really?"

"NO."

"Are we-"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Is he ALWAYS like this?" Abe asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Are we there yet?" Lunatic asked.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" TL shouted to Kiba out of pure irritation.

"Yeah, here it is." Kiba answered.

They arrived at what looked like the skeleton of some massive sea monster.

"Kinda creepy, wouldn't ya say?" Lunatic whimpered.

"I've dealt with creepier." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

They entered the mouth and…immediately found several small, shriveled ghost-like creatures that seemed to be screeching for help.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lunatic screamed as he clutched TL's head.

"Loon, you've faced Dark Souls and THIS is what freaks you out?" TL asked as he tried to pry his brother off of him.

"YEAH! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" Lunatic shouted.

"As a matter of fact…" Abe said before pulling Lunatic off TL's face, "Yes."

"What are these things?" Sasuke snarled.

"They were those who sought my help." Replied a familiar, echoing voice. Yubel, Anti-Cosmo, and ZIM emerged from the cavern's interior, "Only they couldn't pay the price."

"LIAR! YOU SWINDLED 'EM!" Kiba bark.

"Be careful of what you say." Yubel said, pointing Ryan's sword at Kiba, "I carry the most powerful weapon in the seas."

"Yeah, well I've got THIS." TL countered as he summoned his Keyblade. He charged at Yubel and brought his blade smashing into hers. Yubel parried and shot a burst of energy at TL. The hedgehog dodged and shot a Neural Disruption blast at Yubel. The evil duel spirit evaded the attack and lunged forward.

"LOON!" TL shouted as he thrust out his aura arm. He caught Lunatic and shoved him into Yubel's face.

Yubel screamed in pain as she pulled Lunatic off her face and tossed him away.

"HOW SHORT-LIVED!" Lunatic screamed.

"You INSOLENT FOOLS!" Yubel snarled as she readied the sword for another burst of energy.

"NO!" Kairi shouted as she ran forward and tackled Yubel. The burst of energy misfired and, instead, struck ZIM and Anti-Cosmo.

"Oh no…" Anti-Cosmo simply said.

The two were immediately blown to pieces.

"You cost me my SERVANTS!" Yubel shouted. Ryan's sword began to glow, "You think you stand a chance against ME? The sea and all its' spoils KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Several tentacles sprung out of Yubel as two fierce-looking dragon heads sprung out.

"Oh dear." Abe simply said.

"That's all you've gotta say?" Kakashi asked as he plucked Lunatic out of a horde of swindled spirits.

"Thanks." Lunatic sighed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" TL shouted.

TL swam forward. Kairi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Lunatic, Kiba, and Abe soon joined him. A swarm of tentacles soon caught Abe.

"ABE!" Kairi shouted.

"JUST GO!" Abe shouted as he was dragged under.

Kiba swam down, "Keep going! I'll get Abe!"

Kiba immediately began to bite and scratch his way through the tentacles.

THEN came the hard part—the dragon heads.

"Sasuke and I can handle this." Kakashi said as he pulled out his shield and Sasuke pulled out a fistful of shuriken.

"Count on that." Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi swam over to a dragon head and brought his shield smashing into it as Sasuke tried throwing his shuriken at the other. TRIED being the operative term. The ninja stars quickly sunk to the floor.

"Water reduces force." Sasuke growled, "Guess we'll have to go with this."

"What're you doin'?" Lunatic asked.

Sasuke grabbed Lunatic and swam, full-on, towards the dragon head. Lunatic screamed as he realized what Sasuke had planned…

The dragon opened its mouth and Sasuke swam into its jaws. He then shoved Lunatic into the roof of its mouth and quickly swam out. The dragon roared in pain from having spikes shoved into its mouth.

"YOU PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" Yubel shouted as she thrust out the sword. Another burst of energy erupted from it. TL thrust out his aura arm. It blocked the burst of energy, but got disintegrated from the force.

"Holy mackerel…" TL swore. An idea then struck him. He looked over to Kairi and said, "Kairi, take my Keyblade. You only get one swipe, so be careful."

"What're you gonna do?" Kairi asked.

"I'm gonna give distraction she'll remember." TL smirked as he tossed his Keyblade to Kairi, "Now, GO!"

Kairi sped forward, Keyblade held at her side.

"Now for a SHOCKING development." TL said as he thrust out his right hand. Red electricity surged through the water, electrocuting Yubel and distracting her from the approaching Kairi. Kairi thrust the Konoha Ninja out and stabbed Yubel through the gut.

Yubel screamed in agony as the Keyblade vanished and reappeared in TL's fist. The hedgehog then began to absorb the electricity in the water. Yubel clutched her wound as she began to vanish in a cloud of dark smoke.

Lunatic was soon floating in the water, looking freaked. His fins were wrapped around his body and he was shivering.

"So dark…I'm not goin' back…YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he shouted.

Kiba and Abe swam up as Kairi caught Ryan's sword.

"Well, that's one evil lionfish girl down." TL said.

"Let's get this blade back to Ryan." Kakashi said, "I'm sure D-Dude has him patched up already."

The group returned to find that Ryan was already in perfect health.

"That dragonsaur is a wonder medic." Ryan said, "One drop of his blood and I'm already feeling three years younger!"

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head." D-Dude said.

"By the way, Yubel's dead." TL said, "Kairi killed her."

"And I believe this is yours." Sasuke said, taking the sword and handing it to Ryan, who took it.

"Ryan…I'm so sorry." Kairi apologized.

"It's okay, Kairi." Ryan replied, "I was being…over-protective. You went to Yubel because I wouldn't let you follow your heart. When you found that crystal blade, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

"Well, at least you've got the courage to admit it." Lunatic said. D-Dude smacked him with his tail, "Alright, you CAN'T SAY MOSQUITO THIS TIME!"

"Krill." D-Dude simply said.

"Which leads to the question of why you destroyed that sword in the first place." Kakashi said.

"That sword had the ability to reveal the Keyhole." Ryan replied, "I heard, from our father, that it was DANGEROUS. I thought I had to keep Kairi away from it at all costs."

"Ryan…" Kairi simply said.

"Keybearer," Ryan said, looking over to TL, "I only have one more request—seal the Keyhole. My sword also has the power to reveal it."

"What?" TL asked, dumbfounded, "That's why we-forget it."

"Where's the Keyhole?" Kairi asked.

Ryan smiled and said, "Father also told me that. You should know where it is—it's in your grotto."

"D'OH!" Lunatic grunted.

"Let's just go and seal it." D-Dude said.

The group then swam off.

"Do it." TL said, nodding to Kairi.

Kairi held Ryan's sword up before sliding its blade into the slot.

A block of ice appeared with a keyhole in it.

TL summoned Konoha Ninja and pointed it at the Keyhole. A beam of light burst from it.

CLICK.

The Keyhole then vanished. This world was sealed off from the Dark Souls. TL dismissed his Keyblade as Kairi swam over to him.

"So, TL, what's your world like?" she asked.

"What?" TL asked before realizing what she was talking about, "Oh. Sorry 'bout lyin' to ya earlier."

Kairi simply laughed before saying, "It's okay. Besides, if you guys can travel from world-to-world, maybe I can, too." Kairi then began to swim up to an opening at the top of the grotto, "So many new placed to explore. I'll get there, someday. I just know it…"

"Well, if you do, kindly leave me out of it." Abe said.

Kairi then swam down. She picked up a rock shaped like a cooking pan.

"I think you should have this." She explained, "I found it a while ago, but I don't need it. Ryan said it's called the Pasta Pebble."

She handed it to TL, who looked dumbstruck.

"Is this something like the Bongo Boulder?" TL asked.

"We'll have to ask Angela next time we're in Rucksack Village." D-Dude nodded.

"Now, let's get going." Kakashi said.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Lunatic exclaimed.

"Lunatic, do me a small favor." Sasuke said, "NEVER do that again."


	29. Alabasta

Chapter 29: A Pirate's Life For Me

The LEGO ship just took off from Rucksack Village.

"By far, the most insane chapter we've ever had." Lunatic said.

"Now, Loon, what did I say?" D-Dude asked.

"Don't break the fourth wall…unless the author said so." Loon filled in.

TL held out a new crystal.

(Flashback…)

"Yo, Dumbledore!" TL called as he entered the house alone. Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, TL. Decided to come alone, I see." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Well, Ranger's chasing after Lunatic and the others are seeing what they can do, so I figured why not." TL shrugged. He held out a few scraps of paper, "D-Dude found some pages to the book."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as he took the papers from TL and placed them inside the book. Immediately, the pages fused to the binding.

"And I was looking for Angela." TL said.

"Oh, hope I'm not too late…" a voice said as Angela burst in, "Hello, TL. This would normally be the part where I ask you 'how are you doing?' and you would reply 'just fine.', but we both know that isn't true."

"Yeah." TL sighed, "Still haven't found a trace of my friends…and it looks like Keyblader's goin' off the deep end."

"Depends on whether he was in the shallow end to begin with." Angela said, "Now, is there a reason you came here?"

"Yeah, I got something that could be another summon crystal." TL said as he tossed the Pasta Pebble to Angela.

"Why, it most certainly is." Angela replied, "Just a little word and he's free as a bird."

Angela said a few words in the Ancient Language and the Pasta Pebble became another summon crystal.

"Alrighty, let's give it a test run!" TL grinned as he took the crystal and held it up, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

A fat, orange cat with stripes emerged from out of nowhere.

"Show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath." The cat, Garfield, said.

Garfield pulled out a large piece of garlic bread and immediately scarfed it down. TL grabbed the cat around the gut and squeezed him, tightly. Garfield belched, loudly, and released a cloud of noxious-looking gas.

"See ya 'round!" Garfield said as he vanished.

(End flashback)

"So, what's our next world?" TL asked.

"Some place called Alabasta." D-Dude replied.

"Might as well." Kakashi said as he continued drying his Icha Icha Paradise book with a hair-dryer, "I just hope it doesn't involve underwater exploration…"

Alabasta…

"Alright, compared to the previous change, this is actually a pretty decent upgrade." TL said.

TL was now wearing a pair of buckled boots, a black jacket, and a tri-corn hat on his head.

Lunatic now had a small, green straw hat, a blue jacket, and a pair of red sweats.

"How'd I end up with this?" Lunatic asked, gesturing to his hat.

"I dunno. But I think it's kind of an odd combination of clothes." D-Dude, who was unchanged, shrugged.

Sasuke now had a white shirt, a brown vest, stockings, a pair of buckled shoes, and black pants.

"When'd I go Spanish Maine on everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably when I did." Kakashi said.

Kakashi now had a black vest, a white shirt, brown pants and boots, and a red bandana where his headband used to be.

"Well, those outfits don't exactly fit you guys." TL said to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Loony, "Ninjas in pirate garbs…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lunatic shouted, "I SHOULDN'T BE WEARING THESE! I SHOULD BE SPITTING ON 'EM!"

"Loon, I was joking." TL said as he zapped Loon.

"YEOW!" Lunatic yelped. He landed in a heap and looked around, "Well, if this place has us dressing like pirates, do ya think there are MORE pirates here?"

"No duh." Sasuke said, "But, if they're looking for trouble, we'll fight 'em off like we always do."

"He's got a point there, Loon." Kakashi nodded.

"Guys, look over there." D-Dude said.

Dark Souls were hopping in circles. TL summoned his Keyblade on instinct, but…

"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF ALABASTA!" called a voice as a man with a long nose, giant lips, a pilot helmet, and a pair of overalls. He was obviously rehearsing, "Welcome the pirate who helped me fight off the evil crew of Baroque Works—Monkey D. Luffy!"

The Dark Souls made sweeping bows as a pair of fists sprung from the ground. Suddenly, a kid in his mid-teens burst from the ground. He had untidy black hair under a straw hat, a red vest over a bare chest, a pair of rolled-up jeans, a scar under his right eye, and a wide smile.

"Cool!" the man exclaimed, "That'll make the crowds whoop in the festival today."

"Thanks, Usopp." The other man, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece), grinned, "But I think it's kinda missing something. The people should go 'oh, this is SO COOL!'. Maybe Sanji can help."

Luffy then took off running as Usopp (One Piece) said, "Then the CAPTAIN will attend to the decorations!"

"What was up with that?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno." TL said, "Let's find out."

The group took off to where Luffy was running.

TL's group arrived at a ship with a giant sheep head.

"What kinda nut would go around in a ship shaped like THIS?" Lunatic asked.

"YOU." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I RESENT THAT!" Loon shouted. D-Dude smacked Lunatic over the head again, "WHAT NOW?"

"Horse fly." D-Dude said.

"Guys, TL's already checking it out." Kakashi said as he continued reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

TL looked in to see Luffy was talking with two people—a man with greenish-blue hair, three swords, tanned skin, a few piercings on his ear, a white shirt, and black pants. The other had blonde hair, a tuxedo, and a cigarette in his mouth. TL covered his nose. Tobacco was a hallucinogen for Fictorians.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe that guidance system was damaged in the explosion." The man with green hair shrugged.

"Don't ask me." The blonde man stated, "I'm a friggin' COOK, NOT a mechanic."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Luffy exclaimed, "The Dark Souls need a heart! Sanji, do ya think we could add a heart to that device?"

"No problem." The blonde, Sanji (One Piece), replied, "A heart isn't that complicated."

"Then, let's get to it." The green-haired man grinned. He held out a book labeled 'Heart Making for Pirates' and read, "FIRST, we need a container with a lock…"

Sanji pulled out a small, red box shaped like a heart with a lock on it. There was the word 'Nami' written on it, but he quickly smeared it with his sleeve. Sanji then tried prying it open.

"You've gotta get it unlocked first." The green-haired man stated.

"Goofcase, what're you doing?" Sasuke asked as TL made to enter through a porthole.

"I'm gonna help 'em." TL replied, "Don't you wanna see the Dark Souls DANCE?"

Sasuke had a brief image of Dark Souls dancing and simply said, "No."

"Well, I'm still helping 'em." TL said.

TL then jumped through the porthole, catching Sanji and the man with green hair, named Zoro (One Piece), off-guard.

"THAT WAS COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You guys need something unlocked?" TL asked, summoning Konoha Ninja, "I can solve that."

TL tapped the heart-shaped box and with a small 'click', it unlocked.

"Wow. How'd a giant key-sword do that?" Zoro asked.

"Who're you again? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy introduced.

"TLSoulDude." TL replied.

"Just don't get us involved…" Sasuke murmured.

"And the guys outside are my brothers and friends—Dimensiondude, Lunatic121, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake."

"Should that vein be throbbing, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I'd love it if you two would be part of the upcoming festival!" Luffy exclaimed with a large grin.

"And I'd love to be part of it." TL grinned.

"How many times does he have to decimate the world order?" Kakashi asked.

"As many times as possible." Lunatic replied.

"Hey, guys!" TL called, "C'mon in!"

"Is it me or are those two similar?" D-Dude asked.

"Both over-enthusiastic idiots?" Sasuke asked.

"I think ya hit the nail on the head." D-Dude said as the four jumped onto the large ship.

TL then noticed a Dark Soul laying on the table.

"Hey, what's that Dark Soul doing here?" the hedgehog asked.

"The Dark Souls appeared in Alabasta recently." Zoro replied, "They tried killing us, but they weren't a match."

"But I can't get 'em to dance." Luffy said, "So, Sanji, Zoro, and I are tryin' to improve the guidance system. They're quite the geniuses."

"Well, me more than Zoro." Sanji said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Say that again." Zoro said, fingering one of his swords.

D-Dude and Lunatic sniffed the air. Their pupils immediately widened and began doing a duet version of the Truck Driving Song by Weird Al.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

TL quickly covered his nose and swiped Sanji's cigarette and stomped it out after tossing it on the ground.

"Uh…tobacco's a powerful hallucinogen to Fictorians." He said, nervously. He looked at his two brothers singing, "They'll be like that for a while."

"I have an idea." Sasuke said.

The two hallucinating Fictorians were tossed into the brig, tied up.

"Now, let's continue." Luffy grinned, "To make a heart, you need pulse…"

Zoro pulled out a blood pressure meter.

"Emotion…"

TL pulled out a copy of 'For One More Day' by Mitch Albom.

"Terror and Fear…"

Sasuke pulled out copies of Alone in the Dark and Batman & Robin.

"Why were you carrying those?" Kakashi asked.

"I was hoping we'd come across a black hole somewhere." Sasuke shrugged.

D-Dude and Lunatic suddenly burst out of the brig. Lunatic was still tied up.

"We might've been hallucinating, but that's still taking it TOO far!" D-Dude snarled.

"And WHY are emo's knots so dang strong?" Lunatic demanded as he began pulling.

"Because a knot's gonna come in handy, moron." Sasuke stated.

"STOP CALLING ME MORON!" Lunatic shouted.

"We still need Hope and Despair." Sasuke said.

"Oh, we could help you out." D-Dude said as he used his claws to slice through Lunatic's bonds. D-Dude pulled out an exact replica of the Crest of Hope from Digimon.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" TL asked.

"Life's full of mystery, bro." D-Dude simply said.

"And here's my Despair." Lunatic said, putting down a pile of paper.

"Insane Critic: My Immortal review?" Kakashi asked.

"HEY, I HAD A LOT OF DESPAIR READING THAT!" Lunatic shouted, defensively.

"Now, all we've gotta do is mix 'em together and we have a heart." Luffy grinned.

Sanji hooked the various items up to an odd-looking device and pulled a switch. Electricity pulsed into the Dark Soul, who began spasming. It lifted its hand…but immediately dropped it.

"CRAP!" Zoro swore, "IT FAILED!"

"Maybe we're just missing some ingredients." D-Dude suggested.

"How about adding memory?" Sanji said to himself as he pulled out another cigarette. TL used levitation to pull it out of his mouth, "I hate that hedgehog." He then looked around before calling, "Nami? Nami? Where is she?" Sanji then looked at Luffy, "Track her down, will ya?"

"Sure!" Luffy grinned, "TL, do you wanna come with us?"

"You have to ask?" TL asked, grinning.

"I'm coming with." Zoro said, "I've gotta stretch my legs, anyway."

Luffy, Zoro, and TL walked off.

"Should we follow 'em?" Lunatic asked.

"WHY does he insist on doing this?" Sasuke growled in exasperation. The others began following the three.


	30. Results of Experiment

Chapter 30: Results of Experiment

The group walked off of the Merry-Go, looking for this Nami person.

"One question, who's Nami?" TL asked.

"Our navigator." Luffy replied.

"Ah." TL simply said.

"LUFFY!" screamed a familiar voice. Usopp ran over to the group, looking like he'd seen a ghost, "THE DARK SOULS ARE OUTTA CONTROL! I CAN'T STOP 'EM!"

"Maybe the experiment triggered something." D-Dude suggested.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Usopp!" Luffy grinned, "You've got nothing to worry about!"

A small group of Dark Souls quickly sprung up, surrounding the group.

"Care to rephrase that?" Sasuke asked.

TL summoned his Keyblade, Lunatic pulled out his chakram, D-Dude snorted fire, Kakashi took out his shield, and Zoro pulled out three katanas (keeping the third one in his mouth).

"How's it like to taste a hilt?" Lunatic asked.

"Shut up." Zoro growled from behind his blade.

"That won't work." Sasuke stated, "Trust me."

Kakashi drove his shield into the face of the nearest Dark Soul as Dimensiondude unleashed a torrent of fire. Lunatic threw his chakram at two and hit them right between the eyes as Zoro sliced through seven with his swords alone.

"How does he do that?" Lunatic asked.

"Don't care." Sasuke stated as he jumped into the air, "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

A group of flames flew from Sasuke's mouth and engulfed a small group.

"Eat WATTAGE!" TL shouted as he stabbed with Konoha Ninja, causing red electricity to flow from the blade.

"GUM-GUM GATTLING!" Luffy shouted before releasing a stream of punches that sent the Dark Souls flying.

"How's he stretching like that?" TL asked.

"Luffy ate a Devil Fruit when he was a kid." Zoro said, "The Devil Fruit give power to the person…or thing that eats it, but removes the ability to swim. The fruit Luffy ate was the Gum Gum Fruit, which allows him to stretch like rubber."

"Wait, he's a pirate…but he can't swim?" D-Dude asked.

"Yup." Zoro replied, "But he never let that slow him down from wanting to be the Pirate King."

"They're done!" Luffy announced, "Now, let's find Nami!"

"You want Nami?" asked a somewhat high voice.

A chibi reindeer with a blue nose and wearing a large, pink hat suddenly popped up.

The three brothers and two ninjas immediately looked freaked.

"I've seen a talking sponge and THIS even out-does that when it comes to weirdness." D-Dude said.

Spongebob (now wearing a tri-corn hat and carrying a wooden sword) popped out of TL's "invisible video-game pocket".

"D-Dude, what're you talking about?" Spongebob asked.

"COOL! A talking sponge!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I know. He's weird…but in an awesome sorta way." TL replied.

Sasuke stared at the two. In his mind, he was thinking something along the lines of 'Separated at Birth?'.

"That's Tony Tony Chopper." Zoro filled in, "Our doctor."

"Tony Tony Chopper?" Lunatic asked, "Sounds like a rapper."

"I WOULD point out the oddity of a reindeer being your crew's medic, but I don't think we should criticize." Kakashi stated, looking at D-Dude.

"Hey, Chopper, have you seen Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, she's over here." Chopper (One Piece) replied. He quickly shifted into a more reindeer-esque form and took off running with the others in hot pursuit.

The group came to a halt in front of a shop. Next to it was a girl with red hair, a white shirt, and a pair of mini-shorts.

"Oh, hey, Luffy." She said, "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, we need some of your memory!" Luffy replied.

Nami stared before asking, "What?"

"Some form of memorabilia." D-Dude stated.

"Like this?" Nami asked, holding out a locket.

"Yep! Like that!" Luffy replied as he took the locket.

"Luffy, are you SURE that this is a good idea?" Nami asked, "Can't you try something else for the festival?"

"NOTHING can beat what I've got planned." Luffy replied with a toothy grin, "Trust me, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Let's just get back to Sanji." Zoro stated.

Meanwhile, not far away, three men were listening in—one was muscular, tan, and had prominent lips. The second one had make-up and a ballerina tutu. The third one had a giant three-shaped ponytail.

"Did you hear that?" asked the first one, Mr. 1 (One Piece).

"Sure did. They're making a heart." Replied the third one, Mr. 3 (One Piece).

"Y'know what to do?" Mr. 1 asked.

"Tell Mr. 0!" The second one, Mr. 2 (One Piece), replied, doing a pirouette pose.

Back with TL and co., they arrived back at the Merry-Go and handed the locket to Sanji, who placed it next to the other objects they had gathered.

"Yeah, this'll do." He said, lighting a cigarette, but Lunatic quickly grabbed it and tossed it over the ship, "THAT'S IT!"

Sanji delivered a kick to Lunatic's jaw strong enough to send him straight into the sky.

"CRAP, WHAT A GOOD KICK!" he screamed.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Kakashi asked.

"YES." Sasuke, D-Dude, TL, and Sanji replied in unison.

Lunatic landed in the ocean with a loud splash.

"Now, we just need 'surprise' to add to the mixture." Sanji said, "Where could we find that?"

"Might I suggest the first season of Heroes?" TL asked.

Lunatic sprung out the water and spat out a fish.

"Man, I forgot why I mainly eat ramen." He muttered.

"I think we could find some surprise pretty easily." TL replied, pulling off his right boot, "You'd be surprised what I keep in here."

Meanwhile, a man with a cigar, a long scar across his face, a black coat, and a giant, gold hook for a right hand laughed as Mr. 1, 2, and 3 stood in attention.

"A HEART?" he asked with a laugh, "That rubber-man Luffy's REALLY trying to make a heart? Well, that works for me! I'll get my hands…or rather, HAND, on that and gain full control over the Dark Souls!"

"You want us to retrieve it?" Mr. 1 asked.

"YES." The man, Mr. 0 or Crocodile (One Piece), replied.

Back with the crew, TL was continuing to shake his boot. Already, they've found an autographed picture of Phil Collins, the Circle Trilogy by Ted Dekker, the One Ring, action figures of every single Power Ranger, Linkara's Magic Gun, a pink flamingo, and the Master Bolt.

"How much stuff can you have in one boot?" Sanji asked.

"You'd be surprised." TL replied with a shaky laugh as a Simpsons season 8 DVD set popped out, quickly followed by a picture of Ron Perlman. A small box then popped out, "Aha! This is it!"

TL used his levitation to shove everything back into his boot before slipping it back on.

"THIS is what we're supposed to use for surprise?" Zoro asked, "A Jack-in-the-box?"

"Not just ANY Jack-in-the-box." TL corrected as he began cranking the lever. Instead of a clown face, a man with an Italian suit, a scar across his face, and a Tommy gun popped out. Immediately, the gun began firing and everyone ducked, "Dunno why you're dodging. He's just firing jelly beans."

TL reached out a hand and caught one of the bullets before popping it in his mouth and chewing it. He quickly made a face and spat it out.

"Black licorice. NOW, I know why you were dodging…" he growled.

"Still, I think that'll do." Sanji said before shoving the miniature Capone into the box and putting it with the other objects, "THIS time, it's gotta work."

"GET DOWN!" D-Dude shouted as he saw something and ducked. The others were quickly sent flying as a man rushed in.

"What in the name of all that's sacred?" TL shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and brought it up in self-defense to stop the man approaching him. There was an audible clang as the man blocked with his arm, "What the hey…my Keyblade didn't do any damage?"

Mr. 1 simply punched TL and sent him flying.

"Alright, you can't do that to MY brother." Dimensiondude snarled.

"Let's get 'em!" Zoro shouted as he drew his katana.

The dragonsaur and swordsmen tried running off, but their feet were glued to the deck by…

"What the-? WAX?" D-Dude shouted, dumbfounded.

"That'd be me." Smirked Mr. 3 as he walked out.

"Keep the heart safe!" Lunatic shouted as he darted over and grabbed it, "Well…that was easier than I thought."

Sasuke rushed over and grabbed Lunatic by the neck.

"What the-? I know Sasuke and Lunatic don't get along, but they don't usually try to KILL each other!" TL shouted as he darted over and kicked Sasuke's hand.

"Goofcase, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke snarled, clutching his hand as Lunatic fell out.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot for protecting my brother?" TL snarled.

"That's not Lunatic." Sasuke said..

"What're you talking about?" TL asked.

"He was the first to suggest keeping the heart safe…and he BOLDLY went into the frontlines." Sasuke stated. TL looked a bit confused, "Want an example?" he then asked Lunatic, "Hey, moron, what would ya say to some ramen?"

"Pass." Loon shrugged.

"Well, Loon goes bonanza for ramen, so if he turns it down…" TL wheeled around to see that 'Lunatic' had become Mr. 2, "O-kay, this guy's obviously confused…"

"So long!" Mr. 2 shouted as he bounded off with the others in hot pursuit.

"CRAP!" Sanji swore.

"D-Dude, can ya track 'em?" TL asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried clairvoyance in another world." D-Dude said.

"Wait, YOU have clairvoyance?" Sasuke asked, "As in you can find ANYONE just by thinking about them?"

"Yeah, I can." D-Dude replied.

"And you didn't use it to find your friends OR the Hokage?" Sasuke growled.

"I can only find someone if they're on the same world." D-Dude stated, "Plus, something's been blocking it. This is the first time I've tried it."

"Found Lunatic." Kakashi said as he pulled Lunatic up by his spikes. The nutty ninja was soaking wet.

"WHY do I have to get thrown into the ocean so many times?" he asked.

D-Dude's eyes glowed green for a second. He winced in pain before saying, "It's been cut-off again. But I DID find those three."

"Show us the way then!" Luffy exclaimed.

The group then took off with D-Dude leading the way.


	31. Crocodile

Chapter 31: Crocodile

The group continued running through Alabasta. They eventually came to a halt in front of a small fortress with the three underlings running towards it.

"I knew Crocodile was behind this!" Luffy growled.

"How can he show his teeth, no matter what he does?" Lunatic asked.

"We'll just ignore that." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Let's get 'im!" TL proclaimed, holding his Keyblade up.

Sasuke coughed, but it might've actually been him saying "Showoff."

The group then took off. Luffy took the lead with D-Dude close behind.

—

Mr. 2 shoved the artificial heart into a chute before closing it. He cleaned his hands, looking smug.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Mr. 1 asked as a strange thumping noise.

"Maybe it's-"

Whatever Mr. 3 thought it was remained a mystery as a fist sprung out of nowhere and struck him, full in the face.

"Eat chakram!" shouted Lunatic as the group arrived. The nutty ninja tossed his chakram at Mr. 1, who blocked with his arms. With metallic clangs, the throwing discs bounced off.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Lunatic shouted.

"Mr. 1 of Baroque Works." Zoro said, "He's a living sword."

"I WOULD question the logic in that, but I've seen a guy stretch because he ate a fruit." Kakashi said as he pulled out his shield.

"How about I remove the wax guy?" D-Dude asked before opening his mouth and spitting. Green goo burst from his mouth and hit Mr. 3. He tried pulling free, but couldn't. "Dragonsaur Chemical Spit—can't break out of that anytime soon."

Lunatic immediately retrieved his chakram and sprung over to Mr. 2. He tossed them up and made multiple hand-signs.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted.

A small army of Lunatics appeared and cracked their knuckles. One of the Lunatics kicked Mr. 2 up as the others jumped up and began attacking him.

"EAT THIS!" shouted the real Lunatic as he jumped up and his Mr. 2 like one would spike volleyball, "LUNATIC BARRAGE!"

Mr. 2 landed in a heap as Lunatic landed on his feet and dispelled all of his clones.

"Flashy." Kakashi simply said as he blocked a strike from Mr. 1.

"How can we beat this guy?" Sasuke asked as he dodged a strike.

"Sure, ask me!" TL shouted, sarcastically, "Because I KNOW!"

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he shot a fist at Mr. 1. The living sword simply evaded the attack and made to slice his arm off. The arm simply bent downwards and his arm was simply bounced upwards.

"His body's made of rubber." Zoro said.

"Ah." TL simply said. He then asked, "Could I use levitation to immobilize this guy?"

"Dunno. He's a living sword, so I don't think it'll count." D-Dude said as he dodged a wax strike from Mr. 3.

Dimensiondude then spat out a fireball, which was blocked by another wall of wax. D-Dude kept his flare up until the wax melted away, leaving a very scared Mr. 3 standing there, shuddering.

"I SURRENDER!" he shouted.

D-Dude stared before simply saying, "Well, that was easy."

"Where's your boss?" TL asked, getting straight to business.

"We were just following orders!" Mr. 3 shouted in a pleading voice, "Crocodile forced us to do this! Then Mr. 1 said we should tell him!"

"This just isn't working." TL simply said, getting an anime sweatdrop at this.

"Don't mind them." Said a voice as sand began to gather around and form a certain figure. He was tall, had jet-black hair, a scar across his face, and a giant golden claw on his right hand. It was Crocodile and he was holding the artificial heart!

"Crocodile, give us the heart back!" Luffy ordered.

"You want it? Come and get it." Crocodile said with a sneer before putting the artificial heart in his chest. His skin turned to sand and pulled in the artificial heart, "Now, let's see if I can get the Dark Souls' attention!"

Crocodile flung out his arms and let out a war cry. Immediately, he got results…sort of. Two Dark Souls emerged from the ground and crawled over to him.

"This is IT?" Crocodile asked. His face darkened before slicing through the Dark Souls' heads, causing them to vanish, "NOBODY disrespects me!"

He thrust out his hand and spires of sand came out. The group evaded as Sasuke made several hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE! DRAGON'S BREATH JUTSU!" he shouted, sending a stream of fire from his mouth.

"FIRE-STYLE! QUILL CANNON JUTSU!" Lunatic shouted, sending needles of fire from his head.

Sand sprung up to defend Crocodile from the oncoming inferno and explosives.

"And I thought Gaara had it good…" Sasuke growled.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi shouted, thrusting out his hand. Crocodile's sand caught his arm just when his hand was a foot away from his chest. Kakashi swung his other hand with the shield around and smacked the head of Baroque Works…only for the head to get scattered like sand. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "WHAT THE-?"

More sand emerged and caught Kakashi's other limbs before pulling them tight.

"Let's get outta here." Mr. 3 murmured to his fellows.

"Good idea." TL said as he and Luffy cracked their knuckles.

A Gum-Gum Shotgun and an Aura Arm later, the three were sent flying.

"GUYS!" D-Dude shouted as he jumped up after being struck away, "In case you don't notice, KAKASHI'S GETTING RIPPED APART!"

"And we can't hurt this guy!" Lunatic shouted as he hurled his chakram at Crocodile. The bladed discs simply passed through Crocodile.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted, concentrating sparking chakra into his hand before charging forward.

"Don't mind ME. No hurry." Kakashi growled in a sarcastic (and strained) voice as the sand began to pull him apart.

Sasuke's Chidori was met with a sand blade that sliced through his gut and sent him flying.

Zoro quickly ran to Kakashi and sliced through the sand, releasing his fellow.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"As for ME, I have to work on Sasuke." D-Dude said, bolting over to his friend and quickly nipping himself. The blood dripped on the Uchiha and healed his wound almost instantly.

"How do we hurt this guy?" TL asked Luffy.

"Well, he doesn't like water or blood." Luffy said, "So, just find some!"

"Hey, Loon!" TL called, "Is your headband dry after Toonlantica?"

"No, it's NOT." Lunatic replied, pulling out a soaking wet headband, "And believe me! I'VE TRIED! HOW COME KAKASHI CAN DRY OUT HIS PERV MANGA WHILE I CAN'T-"

TL pulled Lunatic's headband away before he could finish his rant. He lathered his Keyblade in the liquid as Luffy washed his hands.

"HEY, PURSE GUY!" TL shouted as the two charged at Crocodile.

"GUM-GUM GATTLING!" Luffy shouted as his fists flew out to pummel Crocodile. TL sped behind him as Luffy punched Crocodile one last time before TL slashed with his Keyblade, sending the head of Baroque Works flying.

"Well, that was easy." TL said before shaking Luffy's hand.

"You were AWESOME!" Luffy grinned.

"Thanks. You were, too!" TL replied.

"So, the heart was a failure after all." Zoro said, kicking the small device they had constructed. It fizzled for a short bit before bursting into flames.

"Obviously." Kakashi said.

D-Dude quickly flapped his wings and blew out the flame.

"Well, let's just get goin'." TL said with a smile.

"Boy, this won't have horrible side-effects or anything, will it?" Lunatic asked.

He was right.

The moment the group got back into the desert, the sand began to swirl and gather into the shape of Crocodile's face. Six orbs of darkness arrived as the face of Crocodile let out a roar. Sand immediately flew out and buried the group.

Luffy stretched out as TL used his levitation to push the sand off of him. D-Dude, Lunatic, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zoro struggled out.

"What in the name of all that's sacred is up with that?" Lunatic shouted.

"Dunno." Luffy simply said.

"Well, judging by our past experiences, I'd have to say that it has something to do with the Dark Souls." Kakashi said.

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke shouted, activating his kekkei genkai, "I see immense power pouring out of those orbs. It looks like that's what he's drawing his power from."

"So, if we take those out, we take out Crocodile?" TL asked.

"I'd have to say 'yes'." Sasuke said.

"THEN WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?" TL and Luffy shouted at the same time as they immediately take off towards Crocodile.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "ONE Goofcase was bad enough…"

Six orbs…

TL and Luffy sprung at the first one. TL summoned his Keyblade and immediately began hacking at it as Luffy went into his Gum-Gum Gattling Mode.

After six strikes with the Keyblade and a multitude of punching from Luffy, the orb was blown to pieces.

Five orbs…

Zoro pulled out two of his three swords before slashing, wildly, at the orb. After what felt like hours, the orb exploded.

Four orbs…

Sasuke jumped into the air and made a series of hand-signs.

"FIRE-STYLE! GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted, releasing a giant fireball at the orb.

The intense heat and the size of the fireball destroyed the orb and turned the sand surrounding it into muddy glass.

Three orbs…

Kakashi tossed his shield up before delivering a series of punches and kicks to the orb. He then jumped up and grabbed his shield before driving it into the orb, causing it to explode.

Two orbs…

"My turn!" D-Dude growled before opening his mouth and sending out a torrent of flames at the orb, engulfing it in fire. He shut off the flames before slashing at the orb with his claws and jaws as it exploded.

One orb…

"Alright! My turn!" Lunatic whooped as he slashed with his chakram before back-flipping away and throwing his bladed disks at the orb, causing it to explode, too.

"Alright!" TL and Luffy whooped as they jumped up to Crocodile's face, "LAST SHOT!"

"GUM-GUM SHOTGUN!" Luffy shouted.

"AURA ARM!" TL shouted.

The two fists sped forward and hit Crocodile, full in the face. The two fists just went straight through. Crocodile cackled before spikes made of sand sprung up and nearly impaled the two fighters. However, Luffy stretched away as TL thrust out his legs and caught himself between two spikes.

"How come that didn't do anything?" TL shouted.

"He's made of sand, moron." Sasuke stated, "I don't think hurting him will be that easy."

"Could using blood work again?" TL asked.

"The easiest way would be to glaze him." D-Dude said.

"Heat him up so much that he'll turn to glass." Sasuke said before making a series of hand-signs, "Lunatic, I'll need your help for this!"

"What's that?" Lunatic asked, zipping over to Sasuke with a smug grin on his face, "I don't think I caught that…"

"Just shut up or I'll burn YOU, too." Sasuke growled before completing his hand-signs, "FIRE-STYLE!"

"Oh, right!" Lunatic said before making the same hand-signs, "FIRE-STYLE!"

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" the two shouted, spewing out fireballs to engulf Crocodile.

"How about I join in?" D-Dude asked, "Spirit Flames OPEN!"

D-Dude glowed with a certain aura before opening his mouth and releasing another burst of golden flames. The three sets of flames eventually turned Crocodile's sand form into muddy glass.

"LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!" TL shouted, "AURA ARM!"

"GUM-GUM SHOTGUN!" Luffy shouted.

Two fists flew out again and hit the glass Crocodile, breaking him into millions of shards.

"Don't think we'll hear from him anytime soon." Zoro said as he sheathed his blades.

TL's Keyblade appeared in his hand. It sprung over to the sun, shining high above the vast desert. A beam of light came out and sped towards the solar giant before bouncing off and going towards the desert a few meters away. A giant Keyhole appeared as the beam of light struck it.

CLICK!

The Keyhole then vanished.

—

The group returned to the Merry-Go. After Sanji ranted about how hard they worked on the Heart, but it still wound up being a dud, he eventually retreated into the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you, Nami." Luffy apologized.

"You SHOULD be." Nami murmured before saying, "Don't worry, Luffy. We could come up with something better for the festival!"

Zoro walked over to the group before saying, "Looks like we'll have to cancel the Dark Soul Chorus. But hey, how about you take this for your troubles?"

Zoro handed TL a small rock that looked like a hat.

"I think it's called the Cap Crystal." Zoro said, "Could come in handy."

"Another possible Summon Charm?" TL asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Most likely." Kakashi shrugged.

"Just come and visit!" Luffy grinned.

"How hard could it be to make a heart?" Sanji asked, "We put in the right things…what's missing?"

"I think we'd better leave now." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, these pirates are growing on me." Lunatic replied.

The group went off to behind a building before having their LEGO Ship beam them up.


	32. Egg Fort

Chapter 32: The Egg-Fort

The group was, once again, sailing through the eternal void of space. Lunatic was glad to be out of his pirate garbs and back into his ninja clothes. Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha Paradise, but looked up to check if anything was in their way.

"Huh." He said.

"What?" TL asked.

"There's a kind of ship coming right at us." Kakashi replied, casually.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are Dark Souls around that." Sasuke growled, "JUST TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!"

The LEGO ship swiveled to evade the giant, oncoming metal fortress slowly approaching them. However, the fortress moved right in front of its path to attack.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" D-Dude shouted as the fortress rammed into the Gummi Ship.

CRASH!

—

Mobius…

TL screamed as he (somehow) landed on the bridge of the giant ship. He tumbled around before landing on his back. He groaned before standing up.

"My aching head…" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of it.

"Nice to see you too, TL." Said a familiar voice. TL looked over and saw Silent Keyblader and gasped.

"Keyblader!" he exclaimed, but then the memories of what he did inside the Frogfish returned before shouting, "Where are my brothers, Sasuke, and Kakashi?"

"So, those new guys are more important to you than old friends? How about you try asking about her instead of them?" SK asked as he moved to show the lifeless body of…

"HANABI!" TL shouted. Hanabi didn't respond.

"Yeah, while you were goofing around and showing off your Keyblade, I was finding her." Keyblader said.

TL tried to make a run for her, but immediately, a giant floating machine carrying a large man with a red suit, sunglasses, and a large mustache zipped over.

"I wouldn't try it, hedgehog." The man, Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog), said in a threatening voice.

A short, silver robot and a tall, gold robot ran over along with a small army of Dark Souls. TL looked over at Keyblader, who was still smirking.

"SK, why're you with the Dark Souls?" TL demanded.

"The Dark Souls obey ME now." Keyblader replied.

"You're INSANE!" TL shouted, "If you let them, they'll eat your heart out!"

"Don't count on it. My heart's too strong for them. Besides, I've picked up a few tricks, like THIS." Keyblader replied, thrusting out his hand. TL's shadow immediately stretched out before climbing up the wall. Immediately, a black form of the hedgehog stepped out and summoned a pitch-black version of Konoha Ninja. TL held the Keyblade in a defensive manner as Keyblader snapped his fingers after saying, "You can see your friends now."

A hatch opened from below and TL immediately fell into it, screaming his head off.

"Get ready to resume our course." SK said to Eggman, "Keep TL and his brothers away from Hanabi until we're ready to land."

Keyblader walked off to the quarters.

"Who does that little punk think he is?" Eggman growled, "This is MY ship! I should be the one giving him orders!"

"What should we do, Doctor?" the tall, gold robot, Decoe (Sonic X), asked.

"Nothing." Eggman replied, "That hull is swarming with Dark Souls. Let THEM keep an eye on those trouble makers!"

"But, Doctor, you-know-who is ALSO down there." the short, silver robot, Bocoe (Sonic X), pointed out.

The ship suddenly bucked.

"OH NO! THAT ECHIDNA'S FOUND OUT WHAT I DID WITH THE MASTER EMERALD!" Eggman yelled.

"No, Doctor, it's just the engines starting up." Bocoe explained.

"Oh..." Eggman said. He sighed before saying, "This deal with Dark Souls isn't helping my poor nerves..."

In the hold...

"So, it was really her?" D-Dude asked.

"Yeah. It was DEFINITELY Hanabi." TL grinned.

"FINALLY, after all this searching." Lunatic sighed.

"Well, why don't we talk with her?" Kakashi asked.

"Just get off me..." Sasuke growled.

Everyone was in a pile, Sasuke on the bottom.

"Oh, sorry." TL said as he jumped off D-Dude, who hopped off Lunatic, who crawled off Kakashi.

"No, you're not." Sasuke muttered.

"You're right." TL grinned.

Sasuke's response was to drive his foot into TL's face, sending the hedgehog into the ceiling hard enough to make an imprint in the metal. TL fell flat on his face before simply saying...

"Ouch."

"Hey, do you guys need a way out?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked around to try and find the source of the voice. Instead, something ripped right through the metal door. It was a blue ball, but quickly uncurled to show a blue hedgehog with green eyes, gloves, and red and white sneakers.

"'Cuz there's an easy escape, right there." He said with a cocky grin.

"Who're you?" Kakashi asked.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The hedgehog, Sonic (where do YOU think he's from?), answered.

"But aren't you trapped here like us?" TL asked.

"Nah. Eggman can NEVER trap me." Sonic replied, "I'm just waiting for someone."

"So, that's the fat, bald guy who's stuck in the Bowser rip-off seat." Lunatic nodded.

"How'd you see-never mind." TL said before asking, "Who're ya waiting for, Sonic?"

"Some friends who'll be here soon enough." Sonic said, "But it looks like they're not here."

"So...we're working together for now?" TL asked.

"Looks like it." The blue hedgehog replied.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Lunatic asked, running out of the giant hole Sonic left.

"Good idea." The others said before running out the hole.

The group arrived at what looked like the ship's kitchen. Currently, it was empty. TL looked over at Sonic and asked, "Hey, how're you so fast?"

"Huh, I dunno." Sonic said, "Never thought about that before..."

"Well, TRY IT SOMETIME." Lunatic growled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bash on the guy who just busted us out." Kakashi said.

"SONIC!" came a young, boyish voice. A yellow fox with two tails actually flew out of nowhere.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. He looked around before asking, "I take it Knuckles is behind ya?"

"Yeah, he is." Tails replied, "I think I found Amy. She's in a cell right above us."

"Well, that's just great." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT?" Eggman shouted as Keyblader leaned against a wall, "That pink hedgehog ISN'T one of the chosen ones?"

"According to Jadis, there are only seven of those girls. She's not one of them." SK said, "We're hitting hyperdrive as soon as possible. Leave all dead weight behind, that includes HER."

"After all the trouble I went to capturing her..." Eggman muttered before asking, "What could Jadis be planning? Why just SEVEN?"

"As long as it gets Hanabi's heart back, I don't care." SK shrugged.

"You're wasting your time." Eggman stated, "I'll wager those Dark Souls have swallowed her heart like a piece of candy."

"That won't stop me." Keyblader stated.

"Doctor!" came Boko's voice from an intercom.

"What is it?" Eggman growled.

"The prisoners have escaped!" Deiko's voice reported, "And Sonic's with them!"

"That blasted hedgehog..." Eggman growled before ordering, "Bring the hostages to my quarters immediately."


	33. The Hostages

Chapter 33: The Hostages

A series of fire-based attacks burned through the floor of the ship. Tails flew through before lowering a rope to the group to climb out.

"See? Fire powers ARE awesome." Lunatic grinned.

"Not as awesome as electricity." TL said.

"Or speed." Sonic added.

"Or mimickry." Kakashi stated.

"Guys, take a look." D-Dude said. The group turned to see a huge, steel door. The Fictorian dragonsaur opened his mouth and bathed it in flames. However, it quickly cooled off and showed no signs of damage at all.

"How'd he see THAT coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me." Sonic replied.

"Sonic!" came a young girl's voice. The single window in the door was quickly covered by the face of a pink, girl hedgehog with bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said in a dull voice. Apparently, Amy getting kidnapped was a daily routine.

"You've gotta hurry! Those black creatures are coming!" Amy said.

"I've known her for five seconds and I already hate her." Lunatic murmured.

"You're not alone." Sasuke stated.

"Wow, those two agreeing on something." Kakashi said, "That's impressive..."

"HEY!" TL called, bolting in front of Sonic, "Is there another girl in there?"

"What? Yeah, there is." Amy replied, "But it looks like she's sleeping. She hasn't moved an inch since I got here."

Amy moved a bit, showing the still unconscious form of Hanabi. TL looked at it as the girl moved her hand a little. The white hedgehog's face brightened up a bit at this. However, a door on that floor suddenly opened. Dark Souls flooded in and grabbed the two girls before dragging them out.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

"HANABI!" TL shouted. His Keyblade suddenly shot a beam of light at the door. There was an electronic whirring before it swung open.

"Looks like the Keyblade can be used to open ANY lock." D-Dude said.

"Bro, we all know you're smart, but...WELL, DUH!" Lunatic shouted. That got him a whack over the head by his brother's tail.

"Enough talk." Sonic said, taking off through the door with the rest of the group in hot pursuit.

The group had fought through an army of Dark Souls on their way through the Egg Fort. Everyone was exhausted (with the exception of Sonic). They arrived, panting, at the next door. TL shoved it open to show Keyblader vanishing with Hanabi's body in his arms.

"KEYBLADER!" TL half-screamed.

"So long, chumps." SK said as he completely faded. The Shadow TL stepped out and looked at the group.

"Perfect timing..." TL growled as he charged forward and slashed with his Keyblade. The Shadow blocked with its own and back-flipped away. TL ran towards it and brought his Keyblade in a vertical strike only for it to get blocked again. TL swung his foot around in a kick, but the shadow blocked it with its own strike.

"Outta the way!" Sonic called as he curled into a ball. TL jumped behind the spinning ball and brought his Keyblade across it like a golf club. It propelled Sonic forward, hitting the shadow right in the chest and ripping it clean in half. If laid on the ground before melting away.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Kakashi said.

"Alright, now where's Amy?" Sonic asked. He saw the unoconscious form of the pink hedgehog before saying, "This is as far as I can go for now. I've gotta get her to safety. Tails, could ya go with 'em?"

"Sure, Sonic!" Tails replied, enthusiastically.

Sonic hoisted up Amy and took off in a blue streak. TL looked at the place where Sonic sped off.

"How can she be safe if he's taking her right off into space?" TL asked.

"Oh, we Mobians can breathe in space." Tails replied.

"We're not even gonna question the physics on that." D-Dude said.

"Anyway, let's go kick some Eggman butt!" Lunatic whooped.

Dark Souls immediately began to flood the room. Kakashi sighed as he pulled out his shield, "At this rate, I won't be able to finish this volume of Make-Out Paradise..."

"Let's do it!" TL shouted as he summoned his Keyblade. The group charged in to continue their battle with the Dark Souls.


	34. I Am the Eggman

Chapter 34: I Am the Eggman

TL brought his Keyblade through a Dark Soul as Tails tossed one away while flying via spinning tails. Kakashi smashed through a small group with his shield and was closely followed by a torrent of fire from Sasuke, Lunatic, and D-Dude. The group stopped and took some deep breaths while they looked around.

"Looks like we're on the bridge..." TL panted.

"How'd we get here so fast?" Sasuke asked, while also panting.

"Narrative...convenience..." Lunatic replied.

"That Keyblader kid is rather rude, wouldn't you say?" asked a voice. The group turned to see Eggman floating towards them with Boko and Deiko, "I mean, he just took off without even saying good-bye."

"Took off?" TL asked, standing up, energy suddenly coming to him, "Where to?"

"To the aptly named Derelict Castle." Eggman replied, "But I wouldn't go running off unless you want your friends to get consumed!"

TL looked around to see that his friends and brothers were surrounded by Dark Souls. All of which looked ready to consume their hearts.

"Just hand over that Keyblade and I'll spare them." Eggman said, "Be thankful I'm merciful, unlike the Dark Souls."

"Right." Sasuke muttered as the Dark Souls closed in around them, ensuring that they couldn't do anything without a resulting attack. Even if D-Dude tried breathing fire, it would still take a few seconds and then the Dark Souls would attack.

"So, hedgehog, it's either the Key or the airless vacuum of space for you." Eggman said, pointing up. A plexi-glass tube was slowly descending towards the Fictorian hedgehog. TL's response was to dismiss his Keyblade as the tube completely encircled him. There was suddenly a violent jerk of the Egg Fort. Eggman quickly regained his composure and shouted, "Computer, report!"

A holographic screen appeared and the group immediately saw a red echidna with spiked gloves, violet eyes, and dreadlocks slowly climbing up the side.

"Eggman, I'm gonna knock ya so far into the sky, you'll burn comin' back down..." the echidna muttered to himself.

"Oh no! Knuckles is here!" Eggman yelled, "You two, see to the disposal of the hedgehog and his friends while I try and shake him off!"

Eggman took off, leaving the two robots. Deiko reached over and pulled a switch. The tube TL was encased in suddenly began sucking all air out. The hedgehog yelled as he, too, was sucked out and thrown into space.

Narrator: Space. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy begins with THIS entry on space—it is BIG. VERY big. So big, in fact, that your mind cannot possibly comprehend how big it is. But, to the point, it has been theorized that, should you ever find yourself stranded in space, you can survive for about nine seconds if you hold your breath. But the odds of you getting found by something within that time is two to the power of 569,850 to one. Which, incidentally, is also the fictitious phone number of Planet Insania movie critic, Tohokari-Steel. But he rarely answers due to the near constant death threats of Twitards and the fact that he still lives with his parents.

'What was that about?' TL thought to himself as he held his breath. He looked through space and saw multiple specks of light in the distance that were stars. His lungs were screaming for the air that would not come if his opened his mouth. He saw another glint of light coming right from Earth. It swiftly closed in and TL realized it had a familiar shape to it.

—

"YOU'RE ALL GOIN' DOWN!" Lunatic shouted as he punched a Dark Soul in the face. That moment of distraction was all the others needed to quickly go on the offensive.

D-Dude jumped at one Dark Soul and unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth. Kakashi brought his shield and brought it crashing into the nearest Dark Soul's face. Tails pulled out a red gun-like object and fired a burst of electricity at a group of five Dark souls. Sasuke threw a windmill shuriken and beheaded a group of them.

"Let's get out of here!" Deiko yelled. He and Boko ran out of the room as fast as their mechanical legs could carry them.

Before the group had time to recover, a burst of golden light filled the bridge. A golden Sonic with blazing red eyes was carrying TL, who now had pink fur and shining blue eyes.

"What the heck is this?" TL asked, looking over his new fur pigment.

"Maybe the Chaos Energy I'm radiating is reacting to you." Sonic said.

"Have to admit, Goofcase, you've never looked less heterosexual." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, I'll get ya for that." TL said.

"Glad to see you came back." Kakashi said as he pulled out his next volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Boko! Deiko!" Eggman's voice called, "Have you disposed of those pests yet?"

Lunatic snickered as he walked over to the PA system and reported, in an eerily accurate impression of Deiko, "Yes, we did, Doctor. They were all ejected into space!"

"Excellent!" Eggman said, walking out of a room. He immediately saw the two Chaos-empowered hedgehogs, "BLAST IT! YOU MANAGED TO FIND ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

"Obviously." Sonic replied, "Now, it's time for the daily butt-kicking, Egghead."

"No! NO!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button. Several guns sprung out of the bridge and pointed at the group as Eggman's hovercraft shifted into a giant robot.

"I'll take care of Eggman." Sonic said, "How about you take on the guns?"

"No prob." TL replied. The Fictorian took off at the cannons. He lashed out with his Keyblade and shattered the metal like glass. In a matter of seconds, the guns were nothing more than piles of spare parts.

"Now, to finish this." Sonic said as he flew off at Eggman. In a streak of gold, the robot's limbs were on the ground, along with Eggman who was in a heap. Sonic grabbed Eggman by the lapels of his shirt and heaved him into the air.

"Y-you won't kill me, Sonic!" Eggman said, fearfully.

"I won't." Sonic said, "But that won't mean you're comin' out without a scratch. Guess who's here by now?"

As if on cue, the red echidna the group saw earlier burst into the room.

"There you are!" the echidna growled, "Now, you'll pay for stealing the Master Emerald!"

"Here ya go, Knuckles." Sonic said, tossing Eggman over.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" the echidna, Knuckles, growled as he sprung on Eggman.

Sonic closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His fur returned to its natural blue color and he was lowered to the ground. TL did so, too, as his fur returned to its normal color as well.

"Hanabi couldn't wake up." Kakashi said to Sasuke in a low voice, "Do you think that means-"

"Just keep a lid on it." Sasuke stated, "TL won't take that well."

"I can't believe it..." TL said, looking out at the stars.

"TL." Sonic said, looking confused.

"I actually survived being shot into space!" TL exclaimed, his trademark grin spread across his face, "I can't wait to tell Hanabi! She probably won't believe me, though..."

"After you claimed Puffy ate her birthday present, I wouldn't be surprised." D-Dude said, referring to Jacobyel's pet Tri-Wolf.

"Still, we can vouch for it." Kakashi said with a shrug as he continued reading his manga.

"AND KEEP YOUR MITTS OFF IT!" Knuckles shouted as he hurled Eggman into the bridge's transparent steel window. The doctor hit the metal with a SMACK and slowly slid down.

"YEAH!" TL exclaimed, returning to his seat after side-stepping Eggman, "We'll tell Hanabi everything! The robots, Dark Souls, being shot into space, going all Chaos Mode, EVERYTHING!"

"Sonic!" Tails called, "I'm detecting a huge amount of energy coming from the planet! I think we should go there!"

Sonic looked over at the controls before asking the group, "Any of you guys know how to fly a ship?"

—

Thankfully, Kakashi knew how.

The group had made a stellar landing on the planet's surface as Tails led them to the Ancient Ruins. Amy was sitting on one of the steps, waiting for them. Knuckles placed the Master Emerald, lovingly, on its pedestal.

"There we go." He said.

TL's Keyblade appeared in his hand as he pointed it at the Master Emerald. A keyhole appeared on it as a beam shot out of the Konoha Ninja and struck the giant gem, full-on. There was a clicking sound as the keyhole vanished.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Just don't expect Dark Souls to be popping up anytime soon." Kakashi said, coolly.

TL flopped onto his back and shut his eyes.

(flashback)

"Hey, Soul." SK said, grabbing the hedgehog's shoulder. TL looked over at his friend, who continued, "When we get bigger, we'll get off this world. No more of this kid stuff! We'll have REAL adventures!"

"THERE'S an idea!" TL grinned, "But there's still some fun stuff to do here. Like that girl who's livin' in Lord Ultima Master's house. Remember? She arrived sometime during the meteor shower."

"Yeah, I do." Keyblader replied as he and TL walked out. The black-haired boy looked over to a slab of stone with a keyhole set into it.

POW!

(end flashback)

TL yelped as he sprung up with a pain in his gut.

"Goofcase, we don't need you sleeping on the job." Sasuke said.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST SHAKEN ME, Y'KNOW!" TL barked.

—

Keyblader was laying next to Hanabi's catatonic body. He looked like he'd just done a nine-mile run without even stopping for a break. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and slumped onto his knees.

"That was very reckless." Jadis scolded as she appeared, "Using the corridors of darkness without the aid of a vessel makes you VERY vulnerable to the Dark Souls."

"I...did...what I...had to..." Keyblader panted as he stood up, but leaned against the wall for support. He jumped as he heard someone roar.

"Looks like we have a castaway." Jadis said, "Though his world perished, he survived through sheer force of will. He followed his heart through the darkness to find his friends and love, which we currently have. Do not fear. Though he has power, it will be no match for yours."

"Power?" Keyblader asked.

"Yes, the power that dwells deep inside you." Jadis replied, holding out her wand, "Now, let us simply unlock it."

Blue energy coursed through Keyblader's body. He stood upright as he summoned his blade and smirked.

"He won't stand a chance." He said.

—

"Don't tell me you're leaving AGAIN, Sonic." Amy said.

"You know me—I can't stay in one place too long." Sonic replied, "I just need space to run."

"And I'll be right behind you." Amy said, sweetly.

"Oh boy..." Sonic murmured.

"Hey, guys!" Tails said to the group, "Mind if I tag along? I always wanted to go to other worlds!"

"Uh..." TL looked at Kakashi and Sasuke before asking, "Can we?"

"Well, the world order's pretty much been totaled, so I don't see any harm in it." Kakashi replied.

"Sure, you can!" TL replied, "We need a mechanic, after all!"

"ALRIGHT!" Tails exclaimed.

"I think it's high time we go back to Rucksack Village." D-Dude said, "We DO have a summon crystal, after all."

"Good point." TL said.


	35. Hanabi's Memory

_Didn't think I'd get this posted today, but HOORAY!_

Chapter 35: Hanabi's Memory

Rucksack Village...

The group arrived in Rucksack Village (though Tails remained on the ship). Immediately upon arrival, they saw Ranger standing in front of them.

"Took ya long enough." Ranger stated.

"Nice to see you, too." Kakashi replied.

"If ya found any LEGO pieces, I'll install 'em." Ranger said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, we did." Lunatic replied, depositing a Navigation-LEGO into Ranger's hand.

"Where'd you get those?" D-Dude asked.

"I found it a while back." Lunatic shrugged.

"I'll be back." Ranger said, walking off.

"Boy, he's to-the-point today." Kakashi said, nonchalantly. He then looked at TL, who was looking depressed.

"Goofcase, cut that out." Sasuke stated, smacking the hedgehog across the head.

"OW! What was THAT for?" TL barked as he massaged his head.

"The ship runs on positive energy and you're looking like that." Kakashi replied.

"How can we stay cheery?" TL demanded, "My best friend's gone psycho, my other friend is comatose, and you still haven't found your hokage!"

"Well, our hokage told us to follow the key." Kakashi replied, "We have, so it should turn out right."

"What about you two?" TL asked his brothers.

"Hey, we've still got each other, don't we?" D-Dude shrugged.

"Yeah. As long as we stick together, it'll turn out right!" Lunatic grinned as he gave the thumb's-up.

"Sticking together." TL said to himself. He pulled out the summon charm shaped like a hat, "I'll go get this thing awakened, okay?"

"You do that." Sasuke stated.

TL walked off with his Keyblade in hand. He opened the door to the third district and walked through it. Immediately, he was met with a swarm of Dark Souls.

"Why am I not surprised?" TL asked as he slashed through one of them before running through a second one. He pulled out one of the summon charms and shouted, "GARFIELD!"

"Show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath." Garfield said as he appeared and swallowed a whole loaf of garlic bread. TL grabbed the cat by the midsection and held him in front of himself before squeezing him. Garfield belched, releasing a green gas and causing a small tremor. The Dark Souls were stunned by the garlic and completely vulnerable. TL swing his Keyblade and sliced through each one of them. Garfield fell onto his back and fell asleep before vanishing.

TL sighed as he dismissed his Keyblade. He thought about the happenings and said, "I wouldn't have taken on those Dark Souls alone when I started..."

"You've just gotta believe in yourself." A voice said. TL looked around to see that nothing was there, "I believe in you..."

"Hanabi?" TL asked before gasping and looking to the stars.

—

TL floated through darkness and bright stars. He let out a yell as he tumbled through and wound up floating through the emptiness. He then saw a bright light that he was speeding towards.

'This means I'm either dead or entering a flashback.' TL thought to himself, 'I REALLY hope it's the latter...'

TL arrived in a large room with a library of considerable size. He looked down and noticed he was floating in the air...as well as transparent.

"What the-" TL said before noticing a younger Hanabi run up to an old woman who bore an odd resemblance to her.

"Tell me a story, grandmother." Hanabi said, excitedly.

"Okay, I will." The grandmother replied, sitting down before Hanabi climbed onto her lap, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

The grandmother looked down to see Hanabi had falled asleep. She smiled before picking her up and walking away.

"HANABI!" TL yelled as he reached out. He tried accessing his Aura Arm, but his powers didn't seem to work as he felt something was pulling him away.

There was a sudden burst of light as TL saw the whole scene dissolve in front of him.

—

TL suddenly snapped to consciousness just in time to see Kakashi and Sasuke in front of him, Kakashi snapping his fingers.

"Wha-what just happened?" TL asked, looking dazed.

"You've been standing there for the last few hours." Sasuke replied, "You almost got killed by Dark Souls."

"Where're D-Dude and Loony?" the white hedgehog asked.

"They took your charm and went off to Dumbledore's." Kakashi replied.

"And we just got it back." D-Dude called as he and Loony ran back. D-Dude held out his clawed hand and deposited the Hat Charm into TL's open hand.

"Lemme see what this thing can do—GIVE ME STRENGTH!" TL yelled, thrusting the charm upward.

Immediately, a pre-teen boy with a red shirt, purple pants, and a black cap over his head.

"It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt." Edd, a.k.a. Double D, (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) said as he reached into his hat and began tossing out green orbs. TL caught onto them as he suddenly felt energized. He continued catching them until he founded that he was in the same condition he was in before he fought the Dark Souls.

"This is awesome." TL said with a grin as Double D vanished.

"By the way, bro, what were ya doin' when we came around?" Lunatic asked.

"Nothing." TL answered. When the three ninjas and dragonsaur began leaving, TL lagged behind for a few seconds. He continued on, but not before saying in a low voice, "Were you calling me, Hanabi?"

—

"And your new piece is installed." Ranger said, "Just be careful in Derelict Castle. The place is crawling with Dark Souls."

"Thanks for the tip." Sasuke said.

"I guess we'll be off then." TL said as he pointed upwards.

The LEGO Ship floated over and quickly beamed up the five.

"You guys have no idea what you're getting into..." Ranger murmured to himself.


	36. Fallen Hero

_Prince of Heart fans, prepare to scream in delight..._

Chapter 36: Fallen Hero

Derelict Castle...

The group of five were standing on a series of rocks on what looked like a waterfall. It LOOKED like a waterfall, but the water was flowing upwards instead of down.

"Well, this is an interesting case of geology." D-Dude commented.

"Looks like something weird, too." Loony added.

"Wow. Look at the castle." Kakashi said, pointing upwards.

"Huh." TL said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. It's just...I've got a warm feeling in my gut, almost as though I've been here before." TL answered.

"I think it's more likely that feeling's coming from your stomach, Goofcase." Sasuke stated.

"I don't think so. I have it as well." D-Dude said.

"Yeah, I do, too." Lunatic nodded.

"Let's just go try and find Keyblader and Hanabi." TL said, leading the group away.

They jumped from rock to rock until they arrived at the top of the 'waterfall'. There, they found two people who seemed to be fighting. One was a tall man with brown hair under an Aussie hat, a white shirt, black jacket, jeans, and crocodile-skin boots. Two bony spikes were protruding from his wrists, but he was on his knees as if beaten into submission.

The other person was Keyblader, standing proudly with his sword over his shoulder.

"Hey, Aussie." Keyblader called, "I wanna know something—how can you be here if you haven't got a vessel or help from Dark Souls."

The man drove one of his spikes into the ground to prop himself up. He coughed up a bit of blood before replying, in an Australian accent, "To be honest, I dunno myself. My world just got consumed in darkness. When that happened, my mates were taken from me. I vowed to find 'em, no matter what. So, I'm 'ere. One of 'em's gotta be close. And I ain't stopping 'til I found 'em."

"If you think one of them's here, try and get past ME to get to them." Keyblader commented.

The Australian yelled as he pulled his spike free from the ground. He charged at Keyblader, who jumped over a thrust. He delivered a slash only for the Australian to evade the strike and lash out with one of his spikes, grazing Keyblader's arm, but it was only a shallow wound.

"Too close for too little." Keyblader said, running his sword through the Australian's side. He yelled in pain as he fell back into a heap. Keyblader raised his sword over his head and said, "Say g'day, mate."

"STOP!" TL shouted as the group arrived on the scene.

Keyblader looked over and sheathed his sword. He smirked before asking, "What took you guys so long? I've been waiting."

"This can't mean anything good." Lunatic murmured.

"We've always been rivals, haven't we?" Keyblader asked, "We've been always pushing each other to do our best, even BEFORE we were Fictron Knights. But NOW, it's gonna end."

"What're you talking about?" TL yelled.

"How about we let your Keyblade choose its TRUE master?" SK asked, thrusting out his hand.

TL looked confused about this. However, in a split second, Konoha Ninja appeared in his hand. His eyes bulged at that, he hadn't wanted to bring out his Keyblade. Suddenly, it felt like it was pulling away from him as if something magnetic was attracting it. He gripped it as hard as he could, trying to hold it back. However, the tug only got stronger until it flew out of his hand and vanished.

In a burst of gold lights, the Keyblade reappeared...in the fist of Silent Keyblader.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in unison (even Kakashi showing a bit of emoition).

"So, Jadis was right all along." SK said, swinging the Keyblade. Unlike when DarkMagicianmon swung it at the beginning of their journey, it remained in Keyblader's fist, "Only the true master of the Konoha Ninja can open the Keyhole and change the world."

"Wh-WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?" TL yelled again, "I'M THE ONE WHO FOUGHT ALL THE WAY HERE USING THAT KEYBLADE!"

Keyblader scoffed before saying, "You're just the glorified delivery boy. But if you still wanna play 'hero', just go play around with this."

Keyblader tossed a wooden sword, which landed with a clatter at TL's feet. The hedgehog fell to his knees before landing on his hands.

"Now, THAT'S going too far!" Lunatic barked as he charged at Keyblader with his chakram disks out. He jumped at the person he once counted a friend, who evaded the strike.

"You're pathetic." SK commented before kicking Lunatic over the edge.

D-Dude quickly sped over and grabbed Lunatic with his mouth before pulling him up. He dropped the Fictorian Ninja, who immediately tried charging after SK. His older brother's clawed hand grabbed the back of his sweater.

"No, Lunatic." D-Dude said, "I know how you feel, I want to as well. But we both know he could defeat you without even trying!"

"Looks like God gave ya a brother instead of a brain, Lunatic." SK said, walking away.

Sasuke looked over to Kakashi before saying, "Sensei, we should go."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, looking over at Sasuke.

"Remember the Hokage's orders?" Sasuke said.

"Well, I know he told us to follow the Key, but I think that's taking it a little TOO literally." Kakashi commented, "And..."

"Let's just do it." Sasuke said. He and Kakashi began walking away. Sasuke looked back to TL, who was still an emotional wreck. He then said something that no one who had traveled with them expected, "Soul, sorry."

The two ninjas quickly jumped after SK.

"Those two no good..." Lunatic growled.

TL sniffled as he stood up and looked directly at the Australian, who was still bleeding on the ground. He pulled off one of his boots before taking out the potion he got all the way back on Fictor. He used it on the Australian, whose wounds immediately healed over. He yelled before jumping up.

"Strewth, that was weird." He said. He looked around before asking, "Where's that son of a bludger?"

"Gone." D-Dude said.

"I'd say 'you're the weirdest thing ever', but I've seen weirder." The Australian commented before standing up and tipping his hat, "Scott Highflier, anatomy changin' superhuman at your service."

"I'm Dimensiondude." D-Dude said.

"I'm Lunatic the 121st, great ninja in training." Lunatic said.

"TLSoulDude." TL murmured.

"Nice meetin' ya, but now, I've gotta go." Scott said, "I came to find me mates. And nothin's gonna stop me getting there."

TL looked at the wooden sword before picking it up. It was better than nothing, after all.

"Hey!" TL called. Scott turned around, "How about we go together? We're both trying to find people we care about and won't let anything stop us...no matter what."

Scott grinned before tipping up his hat and saying, "Why not?"


	37. Power of Heart

_Well, here I am. Updating my fics in the first time since...I can't remember. Mostly because I have weekly movie reviews on DA and I've gotten into college._

_But that's neither here nor there. I recently started re-playing Kingdom Hearts, so I started to work on concluding this fanmake (which I'm rather proud of). Read, review, and criticize if need be._

Chapter 37: Power of Heart

Scott let out a yell as he drove a bony spike into a Dark Soul. D-Dude shot fire at it as Lunatic slashed through with chakram. TL mainly lagged behind, feeling useless by the fact that his wooden sword could do no more than stun the Dark Souls for a few seconds.

"Well, mates, we're 'ere." Scott said as they arrived at the doorway of a giant castle with a black heart painted on a standard that flew on the tallest tower.

"Things are about to get dangerous." TL said.

"Yeah, because we haven't faced danger before." Lunatic replied, sarcastically.

"We've come this far, TL." D-Dude commented, "Telling us to back-out is pointless."

"Thanks, guys." TL said as the group entered the castle.

—

Inside the castle were seven pods. Each one contained a different girl—a red-head, a blonde, a girl with black hair, Yuzu, Claire Bennet, and a woman with tan skin and brown hair. They all seemed to be unconscious as they lay in their containment units.

Jadis stepped up and held her wand up high as she proclaimed, "O PUREST OF HEARTS, SHOW ME THE KEYHOLE!"

—

SK yelled as he leaned against the wall, clutching at his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"BACK OFF!" Keyblader shouted, "NO ONE TOLD YA TO START FOLLOWING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

'I'm starting to have some serious second-thoughts about this...' Kakashi thought as Silent Keyblader continued staggering down the corridor.

'What's wrong with my heart?' SK thought to himself, 'Why does it hurt...?'

—

The three Fictorians and Australian entered the castle and were immediately fighting Dark Souls. Scott slashed out with sharpened nails as D-Dude shot flames at them and Lunatic began cutting at them with his chakram.

'I used to lead us into fights like this...now I'm just a liability...' TL thought to himself as he stayed behind.

When the path was cleared, the four walked into the main hall. It was quiet...a little too quiet.

"Keep on your guards, mates." Scott said, "They're everywhere 'round he-"

Scott turned and spotted something. It was a girl with tanned skin, brown hair, a purple tank-top, jeans, an earring in her left ear, and hazel eyes. Scott's face broke out into a wide smile.

"April!" he exclaimed. However, the girl immediately disintegrated as she shifted into a Dark Soul. Scott's face changed from excited to enraged. He yelled as he sprung at the Dark Soul, bony spike protruding from his wrist.

The second he passed through the doorway, the door slammed shut.

"What was that about 'keep on your guards'?" Lunatic asked.

"You guys really don't know when to quit." SK said as he appeared with Kakashi and Sasuke behind him.

"Well, stubbornness kinda runs in the family." TL stated, holding up his wooden sword, "Besides, I'm not leaving without Hanabi."

Keyblader smirked as darkness appeared around him, clothing him in black armor and a white, ragged cowl tied around his neck.

"I guess the darkness will have to consume ya then." He sneered.

"You're dead wrong." TL said, a serious look crossing over his face.

"Could you please not use 'dead' in this situation?" Lunatic asked.

"Shut up, I'm tryin' to have a moment here." TL snapped. Lunatic shut up at that point as TL continued, "As I was saying, the darkness may destroy my body, but I have one thing it can't touch—my HEART! It stays with my friends, it'll never die!"

"Sounds like somethin' from Cap-"

WHAM!

"OW!" Lunatic yelled after D-Dude smacked him over the head with his tail, "I GET IT, OKAY?"

"Well, we'll just see about that. So long, buddy." Keyblader said, pointing his finger. A blast of blue flames erupted from it and sped towards the three brothers.

However, it was blocked by Kakashi's shield.

"Sorry, but they're not going anywhere." Kakashi stated.

"You'd betray your Hokage then?" SK asked.

"Nope." Kakashi simply said, "But I won't betray these three either. We've come a long way and have become friends. In the ninja world, those who disobey orders are scum, but those who betray their friends are LESS than scum." He then looked at Sasuke and called, "See ya later, Sasuke! If you see the Hokage, please give him my sincerest apologies."

"Blasted speech..." Sasuke growled before running to their side, "How about we apologize to dobe together? All for one and one for all and all that crap."

"Well, looks like you're stuck with us." Kakashi smiled.

"Crap, I didn't wanna travel with the emo any more..." Lunatic muttered.

"Don't think I joined because I enjoy your company either, moron." Sasuke shot back.

TL looked at the two shinobi before saying, "Thanks, Sasuke, Kakashi..."

"Still, nothing you guys have can trump the Keyblade." SK said, holding the Konoha Ninja out.

"Heh, I don't need it now." TL said, his usual grin appearing on his face, "Because I've got something better—my heart!"

"What's that weak little thing's gonna do for you?" SK asked.

"Aside from provide clean and healthy blood to his body?" D-Dude asked.

SMACK!

Lunatic hit D-Dude across the head with a smug grin before saying, "Mosquito."

"Yeah, the heart's weak and has been proven to give in on occasion." TL conceded before retaliating, "But, deep down, there's a light that NEVER goes out! I don't need the Keyblade! My friends are my power!"

In a burst of light, the Keyblade vanished from Keyblader's hand. He looked at his empty fist with a look of complete shock. In another flash of bright light, it appeared in TL's fist, where the wooden sword once was.

"No...I...I..." Keyblader stammered. He then glared at TL before drawing his sword and charging. The hedgehog blocked the strike and thrust out his right hand, sending volts of electricity into his friend.

Keyblader yelled as he was sent back, clutching his chest. He thrust out his hand and sent a blast of dark energy at TL, who simply wrapped himself in his Aura Arm, protecting him from the blow. It retracted and TL lunged at SK, slashing at him with his Keyblade. SK growled as his armor shattered and dissipated into the darkness, leaving him in his original garbs. He growled before turning and running away.

"So, mates, did I miss anythin'?" Scott asked as he walked over. The group looked over the Aussie's shoulder to see a rather large hole in the wall, "Took a lotta burrowin' to get outta that situation. An' could ya please answer my question?"

"Well, Scott...yeah, ya did." TL said, quickly explaining the story to the Australian superhuman.

"So, your heart's what won this battle, eh?" Scott asked. TL nodded, "Good on ya, mate. Now, let's get back to lookin' through this 'ere castle."

"Why does he sound like a walking stereotype?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Dunno." Kakashi shrugged.

The group then began to walk through the castle, searching for TL's remaining friend.


End file.
